Illusionist
by BellatrixTheStar
Summary: Juliet Mason received superpowers in the particle accelerator explosion. Some may think of telepathic powers as a blessing, but Juliet thinks it's a curse. When stress at school builds up, she accidentally uncovers a new way to use her powers. Cisco gets a ping.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Don't listen. _

_Whatever you do, you shouldn't listen to them._

At least, that's what I tell myself every day.

Most of the time, I use music, and that blocks them out.

I find hard rock with a loud volume works best.

It's harder at school.

* * *

It all started when my family went on a holiday to Central City. When the particle accelerator exploded, I was twelve.

I've heard that's when a lot of people's problems started.

We'd left the city pretty soon after, but the damage was done, though I hadn't felt it yet.

Six months later my mum and dad split up.

And that was when it started.

I'd always been curious about what other people were thinking, why they did what they did and all that. I didn't realise how bad it would actually be until I heard my mum and dad fighting. I'd thought there'd been _four_ people in the house shouting their lungs out, but when two voices continued long after physical mouths had been shut, I knew.

It had been a relief when they had finally decided that I should go with my dad.

My dad had started drinking, and, unlike most kids, I'd been grateful because it dulled the noise that had become my constant companion since the split. It also meant he didn't remember to send me to school, which I didn't realise would actually mean more trouble until too late. Stupid attendance records.

Mum had a new life by then and wouldn't sign the papers to take me, which I realised said more about her than about me. I was put into foster care and moved to Central City, and the first thing I realised, was that no-one liked it when you knew what they were thinking.

No one.

Least of all, me.

Now I'm sixteen and I like rock music, being alone, and crunchy potato chips (there's really no point if it doesn't crunch loudly in your ears). I _hate_ school, crowds, and telepathy.

I thought I had it under control.

I was wrong.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey!

This is my first fanfic and I hope it reads alright :)

I wanted to give credit for the cover to Deniele Levis Pelusi. I got the photo on Unsplash which is a free usable image website (I hope that's allowed- please tell me if it's not so I can fix it).

Also, **disclaimer:** The Flash tv show, comics, or even the characters do not, and will never belong to me. Credit to them.  
I always forget to do this so this applies to every chapter :)

(Is that how you generally do a disclaimer? Like I said, this is my first time, so please let me know if I've got something wrong)


	2. Train

My foster-mother, who insisted we call her Aunty Lin, hustled us out the door at a quarter to seven. The two boys rode off on their bikes immediately, and Cara got picked up by her friends in their car as soon as we turned the corner. I walked slowly towards the subway station, earbuds firmly in my ears and eyes scanning for the best paths to stay as far away from everybody as possible.

My loose black hair framed my face, apparently complimenting my green eyes and amber skin tone. It was unfortunate that someone who wanted to blend in so much had such an interesting eye colour.

Taking my small iPod out of the pocket of my backpack, I changed the song, trying not to think about the many assignments that were due today.

_An English creative writing piece._

_An essay for History about the creation of metahumans._

_Some sort of artistic creation for Art symbolising my subconscious._

_A-_ I cut myself off, cringing at the thought of all the work that was waiting for me. Most of it was overdue anyway.

Sighing, I descended the stairs to the underground, tensing up for the wave of mental noise my music never seemed to be able to drown out.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

Sitting on a seat in the train, I tapped on my thigh, I tried to focus on the beat rather than the thoughts swirling thick and dark around me.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, th-__"I wonder what my next story will be?"_ a journalist sitting opposite me thought.

A thrill of terror stole through me as more thoughts broke through.

_"I'm bored."_ A student from my school. _"The Flash is so amazing! But who is he really?"_ A man to my right. A tidal wave of voices, all screaming to be heard followed. _"She's so mean!" "I think I'm going to be fired-" "Is it going to rain?" "I want to watch-" "dreaming about-" "...stupid kid-" "there was a fire-" "Meta-humans are unnatural-" "...going to be late-" _I huddle, drowning, frantically counting in my mind.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

Finally, after a couple of rounds, my mind begins to settle, and I began breathing normally again. I hadn't even noticed that it had been coming in soft ragged gasps.

_It's ok, you're ok, Juliet, just keep counting._ I silently tell myself _it's all going to be alright._

We reach my stop and I jump up, as if my life depended on getting out the doors, and lurch out onto the platform, hurrying up towards the street.

I wish I could just walk without being hopelessly late. _I_ wouldn't mind, but the school would.

Stupid train.


	3. Too Loud

**Chapter Two: Too Loud**

I entered school, keeping to the edges and far away from the large groups of students milling around. Keeping a watchful eye on the biggest groups, I began to weave my way to the lockers, sometimes going far out of my way to avoid them.

By the time I'd managed to get to my locker and change my books, the bell had rung.

I made my way to my first class, hurrying ahead of the tide of students entering the building, and settling into my seat at the edge of the room, next to the door and a quick escape route.

The teacher was talking, but my music was slightly too loud to make out what she was saying. I tried to look like I was paying attention and tucked the cords of my headphones under my shirt. Everyone got out their books and I did the same.

They started writing. I did the same, though I probably wasn't writing what I was supposed to. I wish I knew what I was supposed to do; then I could do it, but the teacher hadn't put up notes on the white board today.

* * *

I was halfway through Maths when the assistant principal came to get Bronwyn Jones out of class. I didn't know many of my classmates by name, due to my…hearing problems, but I knew Wyn because he was in trouble a lot. His name was often written on the white board and if I paid attention, he looked like he back talked the teacher more than everyone else. When he wasn't making trouble, he sat at the back of the class, looking bored and annoyed.

Today, as he left the classroom, there was a funny look on his face, and I unconsciously leaned backwards when he passed me.

I got through most of my classes without making much trouble or doing much work, because it was hard to listen to the teacher when the music was turned up so loud. But Bronwyn seemed to have a talent for it, so I avoided him more than everyone else. This had mostly worked all year, but today looked like the day it would all catch up with me.

* * *

After recess, during my English double, Mr Kliff decided that now was a good time to talk.

I didn't realise he was talking to me at first because I was pretending to write in my book. Mistake number one.

"Juliet, pull those headphones out!" His raised tone caught me off guard.

I jumped guiltily, eyes flying to the annoyed man standing above me.

"Sorry, Sir." I said, pulling one side out.

"Both of them."

I tensed up in fear. "Sir?"

"You heard me."

My breathing sped up, as I slowly complied.

_It's only for two seconds. Just hold out for ten seconds._

_One, two, three,_

_four, five, six,_

I began counting.

"Juliet…overdue…get it done…in trouble…failing…" He was speaking, but I was too focused on surviving my two seconds to hear him properly. Suddenly, he raised his voice.

"Are you even listening now?!" Frustrated brown eyes met my own.

I was startled and lost count.

_Five? Seven? Where was I?_ Desperately trying to retain my focus, I floundered.

_"Does she have a hearing issue I don't know about? Doesn't she know she's close to failing several subjects, not just English?"_

I froze, his mental voice echoing in my mind as his actual voice fell on deaf ears. Then the rest of the class began to filter in.

_"Why isn't she doing anything?" "Failing? No wonder-" "She's always distracted-" "I hope she's-" "Why isn't she saying anything?" "Why isn't she doing-" "Why-" "Why-" "WHY?"_

Too much. Too _loud_.

"Stop it stop it stop it stop it!" I chanted frantically, throwing my hands over my ears in a fruitless effort to block them all out. "Please!"

_"Why is she yelling!?" "What on earth-" "She's crazy-" "I hope she's not going to-" "What is going on?" "Why can't she-" "Why-" "What-" "Crazy!"_

I groaned, clutching my head, and finally, mercifully, something gave.

I felt a wave of, something, pulse out from my mind.

For a single second, everything went silent.

Then everything was louder.

Screaming and horror emanated from every mind in the room, and I was afraid to open my eyes.

After what seemed an age, it was silent again.

_What did you do, Juliet?_

I don't know.

The school was empty, and I was drained.

I crawled to the back of the classroom and began to sob. Heaving, wracking sobs that seemed to come from my core.

_What did I do?_

I don't know.

* * *

Author's Note

Well, here's chapter 2! I'm still not sure what my update schedule should be. Is once a week good for you guys? If so, I think I'll make Saturday my update day. Anyway, don't forget to review! :)


	4. Ping

**Chapter Three: Ping**

Barry whooshed into the lab bearing seven coffees, one already mostly finished.

"Thank goodness, I thought Cisco was actually going to get a concussion." Caitlin said, quickly walking over to the steaming cups.

When Barry had left, Cisco had been banging his head against the desk and complaining about the fruitlessness of life. Quickly predicting the rapid degradation of the situation, Iris had sent Barry for coffee, the miraculous solution to everything.

She walked over and kissed Barry of the cheek with a, "Thanks babe," before grabbing her own order off the cardboard carrier.

"If all life is basically a specific combination of atoms lumping together, why is it so _hard_?" Cisco exclaimed, forehead to the desk, slumped over in his swivel chair.

"Maybe it's to do with the sleep deprivation. Staying up all night dealing with metahumans is probably not good for our health." Caitlin commented, sipping her revitalising hot drink and leaning against the infirmary doorway.

"Yeah, but if we don't, who will?" Barry said light-heartedly, but there was a bit of heaviness behind it that meant the response didn't quite fly with the rest of them. Nobody said anything though.

Joe, seeing that Cisco wouldn't be bothered to get the coffee himself, grabbed the last two from the carrier and put one next to Cisco's head.

"Drink it, Cisco, because I don't think I can cope if you launch into another lecture about the meaning of existence." Rolling his eyes, he took a big swig of his own coffee and started towards the door. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I actually have a job that I need to show up to." And with that, he walked out.

"Speaking of, Captain Singh will give me another lecture on punctuality if I'm a no-show again, so-" He disappeared, leaving only a flash of red lightning behind.

Cisco, obviously having drunk his coffee, sat up and stretched. "You got work too?" He asked Iris, eager to have some peace and quiet.

"That last meta had a good story, I just need to write it up." Glancing at Cisco's raised eyebrows, she clarified, "Yes, I do have work. See you guys later."

As soon as she left, he slumped back into his swivel chair and called to Caitlin, "Wake me up if- no, _when_ another meta decides to terrorise the city."

* * *

Ten minutes later, a ping goes off on Cisco's phone.

A large groan erupted from the figure at the desk, and Caitlin walks in with a frown.

"That didn't take long. You didn't jinx it did you?"

"Jinx it? Who needs jinxing when we've just got plain bad luck?!" Cisco exclaims, swivelling the chair and rolling to the nearest computer just as Barry runs in.

"We've got a problem?" He asks, already moving for his suit.

"And it's another Tuesday, what's your point?" Cisco grumps.

"I mean, _what's_ the problem." Barry says, exasperated. He changes into his suit faster than the eye can see and walks over to the display.

"Central City High School has a meta problem- looks like all the kids and teachers ran out of the building screaming not too long ago. CCPD reports say they said they were seeing their worst fears, you know, clowns, sinkholes, crazy psychopaths trying to murder them. But no one else could actually see what they were describing. Like a gas leak giving people hallucinations or something." Cisco says, looking more interested and awake than he'd seemed all day.

"Why did your app decide it was a meta then?" Barry asks, already taking off for the school.

"Don't know, I'm still getting out stupid satellites fully back online from when DeVoe hacked them. But the infrared is running, so I can give you info about the school." Pausing, he pressed a few keys and narrowed his eyes, "Looks like there's still one person inside, and they don't look too big, so they're probably a kid." Cisco informs him, mouth to the microphone in the middle of the desk.

"Thanks, I'm going in."

* * *

Barry runs through the hallways at Cisco's direction and arrives at a seemingly empty classroom. Peering through the window, he sees a huddled figure of a girl at the back of the room.

Proceeding cautiously, he opens the door, saying, "Hello? Are you ok?"

No response.

He starts to run up to her, but before he can do anything else, a wave of _something_ slams into his mind, and suddenly, he was seeing things all around him. Impossible things.

Horrified, he turns tail, trying to come up with a new plan, then he stops.

Running back, he grabbed the girl and sprints out of the school, back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

As he runs, he wonders what happened at the school. Who is the girl? Was what he had seen real?

Barry ran faster.

* * *

Author's Note

So, since no one said anything, I guess I will upload once a week on Saturdays :) What do you think of Juliet and her powers so far? Do you think I portrayed Team Flash alright? Please let me know so I can get better :)


	5. Silence

**Silence**

I don't know how long it had been before I felt someone enter the school.

It had been so long since I had felt this peaceful, since I'd owned this much silence.

Even the headache that had developed didn't seem to hurt as bad when it was quiet.

So, I noticed immediately the moment it might shatter.

_Go away,_ I thought forcefully, _I want it to be quiet._

Whoever it was obviously couldn't hear me.

I crawled back to my desk and grabbed my headphones, which had been abandoned in the confusion earlier. Stuffing them in my ears, I pressed play on a playlist of Metallica songs. I wasn't the biggest fan, but they were the first playlist I saw with the amount of sound I wanted. _Enter Sandman_ was first up, and I closed my eyes in relief.

_Safe._

A whoosh and a crackle and I scrambled back.

Red lightning.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head, not caring who it was, _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

That sensation of pushing past a wall again.

The man in red staggered, and then ran out of the room.

I relaxed.

Faster than the blink of an eye, he was back, grabbing me with one arm. Then the world slowed down, and we were gone.

Closing my eyes, I focussed on Metallica.

* * *

Finally, a stillness.

A _silence_.

I had been put down somewhere.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes to a throbbing headache.

Blue padded walls, and a glass wall in front of me.

I realised it might be beneficial to find out what they wanted with me, no matter how much I might dislike reading their thoughts. Cringing and tensed up, I slowly took out a headphone.

Nothing.

I took out the other one with growing amazement.

Still nothing!

A slow grin filled my face and I stood up, relaxed.

"YES!" I yelled at the ceiling.

A happy smile settled onto my face that not even a headache could dull.

* * *

About an hour later, according to my practically unused iPod, three people walked into the room beyond the glass.

"I still don't think we should've imprisoned her. She's just a girl!" A woman with red hair and a lab coat said.

"You didn't see what she did at the school, and, I didn't know how else to get rid of this hallucination! It's still not going away, even with her in there." A man in a red suit argued distractedly. _The Flash,_ I realised.

"I think we should call her _Illusionist_." A young man in a Star Wars T-shirt mused.

"Let's just talk to her first," the red head sighed.

The three of them turned to face me and warily, I took a step back.

Out of habit, I let them speak first.  
Seeming to realise I wasn't going to say anything, the lady asked gently, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Juliet. Why did you take me here?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't you know what happened at the school?" The Flash asked incredulously.

"Not really." I said shortly. Why was the Flash interested in _me_? Did he think I was a supervillian or something?

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember then?" He asked, his voice becoming harder.

"Well, Mr Mason was getting upset because-" I cut myself off, rubbing my hands anxiously, "-he was upset. And I-I-I my headphones and-" I took a deep breath and said simply, "-it was too loud. There was too much noise." My eyes shifted down to the ground. I didn't want to _lie_ but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell the truth either.

"You're not telling us something." The guy who'd wanted to name me 'Illusionist' stated, "You seemed _happy_ to be in the cell when you arrived. Why?"

"I-it-sorry. It's just, it's so _quiet_ in here." I said simply, not looking them in the eyes. Why do I feel guilty?  
I don't know why I didn't want to tell them. Maybe it's because _nobody_ wants to hear that I can poke through their heads. No matter how nice they seem.

"I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow," the red-haired woman started, "We know there's something you're not telling us. We're not going to hurt you, but we need to know what you did to those people so-"

"What?" I cut her off, my eyes darting up to meet her brown ones, "What I did to who? I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear." A wave of panic shot through me like an electric current in my veins.

_What had I done?_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Poor Juliet, she just can't catch a break, can she? Anyway, don't forget to review! It encourages me to write more :)  
See you next Saturday!


	6. Fears

**Chapter Six: Fears**

"What? How can you not know?" the man said, obviously surprised, "Oh, and I'm Cisco, by the way. Nice to meet you and all that."

At my obviously worried expression, The Flash seemed to soften, and explained, "Everybody ran out of the school screaming saying they were seeing monsters and their worst fears come to life. Nobody else could see what everyone else was talking about, but people who got too close to their fears seemed to become even more frightened. You were the only one left in the building."

I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"I didn't mean to," I whispered.

"It's fine, just as long as you tell us how to reverse it." Caitlin said reassuringly.

It only made me feel worse.

"I don't know how," I said helplessly, sinking to the floor, "I don't even know how I did it in the first place."

"Let's just go over this from the beginning," Cisco said, beginning to pace back and forth, "Mr What's-his-name is upset, something about your headphones, and, what?"

"I'm a metahuman. My power is that I can hear everyone's thoughts." I hear myself say, "I use my headphones to block it out. He was upset because I had a lot of assignments overdue and he forced me to take out my headphones."

"That's what you meant by 'too loud' before, wasn't it?" Caitlin said, realisation coming across her face.

"I should've known there was a good reason for someone _liking_ a cell that dampens metahuman abilities." Cisco rolled his eyes.

I nodded to Caitlin.

"Can you describe what happened when you took off your headphones?" The Flash asked.

I looked up into his face which seemed so expressionless beneath the mask.

"I took them off, and tried to focus on counting numbers, but he raised his voice because I wasn't listening to him. I-I," I paused and took a breath, "I couldn't block them all out and they were _so loud_. I don't really know what happened after that because I had my eyes closed and it was still so noisy."

The three people turned inward and began discussing ideas.

"She might've sent out a telepathic wave by projecting the electromagnetic pulses that are normally confined to the brain." Caitlin hypothesised.

"Maybe, but how to we reverse it?" The Flash interjected, "There are a dozen people still running around Central City with their worst fears chasing them and the CCPD is still trying to round them up."

"We could make something similar to what we made for Cecile?" Cisco said, adding his input, "But that would probably be a temporary solution. I'd need a closer look at a victim or, what we really need, is for her to learn to reverse it."

"I don't know if that's possible," Caitlin admitted, worry crinkling her brow, "It took us ages to develop our powers and she's only about sixteen."

Glancing at me, they moved the conversation out into the hallway where I couldn't hear them.

Head against the padded wall of the cell, the silence that had been so relaxing before now seemed to accuse me.

_See! If you had just kept control, this wouldn't be happening. Now you're basically a supervillain! You've got a name and everything-_ I cut myself off and curled up with my back against the wall, trying not to think about it.

Eventually, the dull throbbing of my headache subsided, and I fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know I normally update on Saturdays, but I got a cold and have some stuff I need to work on tomorrow. I have plenty of black-log, so it would've been fine, but I guess I'll just update tonight just in case I don't have time tomorrow. If it turns out I do remember, maybe I'll update again? Idk, anyway, don't forget to review!

Trix


	7. Stop the Music

**Chapter Six: Stop the Music**

I woke up to a guilty conscience, and someone calling my name.  
"Juliet…Juliet!"  
Opening my eyes, I saw the glass door begin to lower. Shock brings me to my senses.  
"No!" I shouted, diving for my abandoned headphones and frantically shoving them in my ears before the noise from outside can get through.  
As Christine Anu's _Party_ blazes through my ears, I relax and focus on the music.

_Safe_

Looking up, the glass wall had begun to close again. When it shuts with a finality, I tug the earbuds out.

"Sorry, Juliet, I didn't think it would be that bad if there weren't a lot of people." Caitlin's voice penetrates the glass, and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd held.  
"S'ok," I mumbled tiredly, "Just warn me next time or I might hurt you too."  
"About that, we need you to try and reverse what you did. Cisco is trying, but all he's come up with are temporary solutions, not permanent ones. I hate to ask, but can you at least try?"  
I wince, "How do you know I won't make it worse?"

"We can bring someone who is seeing things into the cell with you so it's just you and them, and-" she took a breath, "-and he says if it makes it worse, he's willing to take that risk."  
I think introspectively for a moment, trying to guess if I can. After a moment, I sigh.

_There is no choice. You've got to at least try and make it right. You owe it to all the people you hurt, Juliet._

"Well, I have to try, don't I?" I say to Caitlin aloud, trying to sound brave, not like I'm dreading the very thought of being alone with someone else's thoughts.  
"Thank you, I'm sure you'll be fine." Caitlin says with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later, Cisco, Caitlin, The Flash, a woman named Iris, and a police officer named Joe were standing in the room next to the blue room. I still didn't see the victim Caitlin said would be here, but I suppose he's coming.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Iris asks The Flash, and she sounds worried. She's beautiful and her simple green dress is stylish. I wonder why she's worried, she wasn't at the school was she?

"No, but it's worth a try." The Flash says firmly.

I wish I had his confidence and certainty.  
I put my earbuds in preparation for the lifting of the glass. I know I'll miss this room and the silence it promises when this is all over. Having a 'time out' room could be useful.  
It begins to lift, and The Flash himself steps though, smiling at my confused look. The glass slams shut.

Tugging one of my earbuds out, I ask, "What? But you weren't-?"

He cuts me off gently, saying, "Yes, you got me when I came to investigate Cisco's ping at the school."

"Oh." I say in a small voice. "Sorry."

I hesitantly take the second earbud out.

_"I know you can do it."_ I look up in shock, a thousand things running through my mind. First among them is, _No one's ever thought that about me before_.

_"Just focus on my thoughts and try and undo what you did earlier."_

Ok, focus.  
I take a deep breath.  
It's surprisingly easy to cope when there's only one person's thoughts to deal with.  
I can tune him in and out. I close my eyes and do as he says.  
At first, I only hear his thoughts.

_"I hope Iris doesn't worry too much" "Just stay relax so Juliet doesn't freak out, Barry" "Ignore the illusion; it's not real"_

His mind was different to any I'd heard before because there red lightning seemed to be everywhere. It wasn't as if his thoughts were faster than anyone else's, but there was this _force_ of crackling electricity that I'd never encountered before.

I dug a little deeper, into what I supposed was his subconscious.  
Then I see it.

Suddenly, there are dead bodies all around us, eyes staring emptily into nothing. I recognise some of the people standing outside the glass. The woman named Iris, the police officer, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, and a few others. A woman with burning red hair and a white blouse.  
I recoil.  
I frantically try to push the illusion away, but then I pause.

_Is this his worst fear? _

Everyone he cares about, dead on the floor. And he can't stop seeing it.

_No wonder they were all screaming_.

I cringe at the memory of the school. No, I have to focus on fixing him. I examine the picture.

_It's horrible, but it's not true. They're still standing out there, watching us. _I accidently push the thought at the man in front of me. When he reacts, I realise that he _heard_ me.

The bodies start to fade and disappear.

Iris, Joe, Caitlin, then Cisco.

Soon, all that's left is the body of the woman, and another man with blue eyes and short, curly greyish hair.

_Their bodies aren't actually here, _I tell him, _I don't know who they are, but they're not here. You need to let them go._

Surprisingly, I feel a burst of sadness and two names; _Mum_ and _Dad_.

Then, they fade.

I open my eyes.  
Barry is smiling. And, I realise, I am too.

"Thank you Juliet." He says, his eyes looking a little red, "I guess the best way to teach someone something really _is_ to throw them in the deep end. Should've known Joe would be right. You did great."

"Barry-" I start, then stop at the shocked look on his face. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to hear your name!" I exclaim, turning red in embarrassment.

For a moment, he looks tense, then relaxes, "It's ok. I knew it was a risk when I stepped in here. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok, I promise." I say.

The glass begins to lift, and I dive for my headphones, but stop when a hand lands on my arm.

"I don't think you need them anymore." The Flash says quietly.  
I take a breath, slowly turning around, and I let myself be emboldened by my victory.  
The glass completely opens, and I brace for noise, then relax as only five voices cry for attention. I soon find that by focussing on my own thoughts, everyone else's becomes background noise. A disbelieving smile spreads across my face.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, sorry about Friday - as it turns out my cold got worse and I don't think I would've had much brain power on Saturday.  
Anyway, I remember saying something about a double update, so I'd better follow through!

So what do you guys think? Do you reckon Juliet has her powers under control now? Don't forget to review!


	8. Caitlin 1, Cisco 0

After that first success, they begin taking me to where they've stashed the rest of my victims. Apparently, the only way the CCPD could stop them from panicking was to knock them out. When they're awake, they're apparently erratic and paranoid, eager to run away from the confused police. They've transported them to S.T.A.R. Labs though several trips in a ventilated truck.

One by one, Cisco and Dr Caitlin bring out patient after patient and I dispel each of their fears before they wake up. From clowns to killings, from spiders to fires, I find their fears and get rid of them. Then they're taken back to Police Plaza and emergency services for a debrief and a health check.

Honestly, I'm relieved that this wasn't more complicated. Normally the problems you see The Flash solve on TV seem so big and complicated. Blackholes and rogue speedsters are so huge that sometimes, it's easy to forget that he deals with small stuff too. Makes me happy to live in Central City, to be honest.

"So, most of the people affected at the school have been cured," Iris starts after I cured the last person in the room. She's staring at a list of names on one of the many screens in what looks like Mission Control as she finishes, "but we're still missing one person."

I rack my brains for who it could be, and I feel fingers of nervousness wrap around my heart two seconds before Iris says his name. "A man named John Kliff"

* * *

Cisco is running a few city-wide searches, but we can't do anything until we get the results.

Meanwhile, Caitlin walks towards me with a look like she's got something on her mind.

To be honest, I think she seems nice – like she actually cares about _me_ not just the problems I create. Compared to Cisco who seems to have a single-minded focus on whatever problem stands in his way. I glanced at the guy in question as his fingers flew like fire over his keyboard.

"You seem to have it under control," Caitlin commented from beside me and I jump.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" I choke out. I prefer to use crazy expletives than use the ones my dad used to use, and this is one Aunty Lin uses a lot.

"What are you? Eighty?" Cisco's voice echoes from the terminal and Caitlin side-eyes me with amusement.

"Swearing's overrated," I muttered, turning a little pink.

"What next? Great Scott? Sweet Petunias? Great Galumphing Galoshes?" Sarcasm sits heavy in the room and I try to fold into myself.

_Stupid, stupid, Juliet, why can't you just keep your darn mouth shut?_

"I've heard you use several of those before," Caitlin smirks, "Something about _Back To The Future_, if I remember right."

My eyes flicked up in time to catch Cisco's irritated expression.

"That's different!" He protested, "I was _quoting_, like the cultured person I am."

"Then it's not 'inconceivable' that she could be quoting too; don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?" Caitlin smiled.

"Ohhhhhh, you did _not_ just use _The Princess Bride_ against me!" Cisco exclaimed, pushing back from the desk and spinning his chair around to face us, "I don't know whether to be proud or not." He added after a pause, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. Abruptly, he turned back to his work.

"Caitlin, one, Cisco, zero." Iris smirked as she left the room, Barry close behind her.

"No, nononononono, she did _not_ just win," Cisco protested, "I just decided that I would spare her from humiliating defeat."

Silence is his only response as Caitlin and I left the room, the former grinning a small self-satisfied grin all the way out into the hallway.

"So, explain to me what happens when you hear people's thoughts?" Caitlin asks curiously as we walk. So I tell her.

* * *

"Got'im!" Cisco's triumphant shout comes from what Caitlin calls "the cortex" and I could almost see him spinning in circles on his chair, arms held high.

* * *

Author's Note:

More S.T.A.R. Labs shenanigans and the imminent reappearance or a certain teacher...I wonder how that's going to go down?

Anyway don't forget to review!

Trix


	9. Focus

**Focus**

I have no idea what Mr Kliff's worst fear is, but apparently it was fast. So fast, in fact, that he needed a car to out-run it.  
Barry had his suit on and was off in, well, a flash.

"He's heading down second and third." Iris said into a small microphone.

"He's driving like Nightrider in Mad Max, except with no open highway and a LOT of innocent bystanders," Cisco commented, "I guess 'driving under the influence' counts for driving under the influence of your worst fears too."

"Just keep an eye out for anyone in the way, Barry." Iris clarified.

I cringed, hoping I wouldn't be responsible for the death of a pedestrian.  
Noticing my distress, Caitlin, who was standing away from the numerous screens and keyboards, said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Barry will make sure everyone stays safe."

I was about to reply, when Iris interrupted with something about hubcaps, and my focus slipped.  
I remained calm and closed my eyes as their thoughts swept over me. I tried not to pay attention.  
_One, two, three  
__One, two, three  
__See? You _can_ do this, Juliet. _I opened them again to see Caitlin's concerned look.

"You're still struggling, aren't you?"

"I can do it," I insist, "I'm not going to create any more illusions."

"I know you want to be in control but-"

She was cut off by the whoosh and air crackling that signalled The Flash's return to S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

A few minutes later, we stood with Mr Kliff, who was huddling in a corner, as the group explained what had happened to him.

"You mean it's all fake?" He questions, looking up at Iris angrily, "Because I know what I'm seeing and-"

"Yes!" Cisco interrupted, "It's all fake because Juliet here made a mistake, and now she's going to fix it for you."

"You?!" He exclaims, turning to me, "Young lady, just because someone tells you to do something you don't like doesn't mean you can make them see things! I'm your teacher, you should have more respect! Understand?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled, red beginning to colour my cheeks as I looked at the floor.

"It's not the behaviour that's expected or tolerated at school! Just because you're an unnatural metahuman doesn't mean-"

The Flash cut him off, saying, "Hey, leave her be. She's going to fix it, if you'll let her."

I walked a few steps closer and closed my eyes, eager to have this over and done with.

_"Wait, what is she going to do to me?" "What if she makes it worse?" "I've never liked her anyway, and now I'm going to let her poke around in my mind?" "If Juliet Mason is one of those metahuman monsters, who else could be?" "What is she doing?"_

The thoughts came thick and fast and I struggled to focus.

_"Why can I still see the monster?" "Maybe she's going to make me see something worse!"_

As my focus slipped, other thoughts began trickling in, louder and louder.

_"She did it much quicker the other times, is something wrong?" "I wonder what's-" "She looks like she's-" "Why-" "-things-" "…police-" "…wrong…"_

I realise my breaths are coming faster and faster and the pressure's building up in my head.

Covering my ears, I let out a quiet whimper. Over and over, my own thoughts repeat and contribute to the flood of words and sheer noise.

_I can't hurt anyone else! I can't hurt anyone else! I can't hurt anyone else I can't hurt anyone else I can't hurt anyone-_

Feeling that part of my brain that reacted back at the school start to give again, I bolt out of the room.

_Blue room. I need the blue room._

Distantly, I can hear a scream, but I keep running.  
Slamming my hands on the keypad outside, I quickly threw myself into the room so I was locked in.  
Then I let it all go.  
I feel a wave of energy pulse outward, stopped only by the walls of the room, and a flash of white hot pain in my head.  
Then black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Not really sure what to say after this one. Maybe "Bwahahahahaha!"? Or, "poor Juliet"? Cliffhangers are great, right? But I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happen. Or can you? I guess I'll find out when you review! What do you think's going to happen?

By the way, I've given up on an update schedule. I reckon I'll still try to update of Saturday, but there might be a bunch of updates in between. I've finally planned out the rest of this fic so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to keep up. Not that I didn't have an idea here it was going before now (I would NOT have posted the fic otherwise), but I didn't have my usual chapter-by-chapter general plan for what is generally going to happen in each chapter. Now I do, so I'm confident I can post a bit more than I have been.

Trix


	10. Part of Trying is Failing

**Part of Trying is Failing**

"Do you think it's safe to open the doors now? That energy spike she let off before was impressive!"  
Voices drift across my mind.

"She might need medical attention. She was pushing herself too hard."

"It might be safer to leave her in there until she's calmed down and in control again. Otherwise we might _all_ end up seeing things."

I open my eyes to find Caitlin and Cisco standing outside the glass.  
"Sorry," I said, ashamed of how I'd almost hurt them when all they'd ever been was nice, "you may as well just leave me in here – I'll just be a timebomb if you let me out."

"True, but once a bomb detonates, it disintegrates. _Y__ou_ on the other hand, will just keep exploding at random intervals." Cisco pointed out helpfully, "So technically, you're more like one of those Russian nesting dolls, but volatile."

"Not helping, Cisco." Caitlin said.

"No, he's right," I said, "just leave me in here or put me in one of those metahuman prisons. I can cause just as much chaos as a supervillain. At least they can control it, I can't."

"You have to admit she has a point!" Cisco said to Caitlin, "She could totally rob a bank in the same style as Top or create mass paranoia like The Trickster. And who knows if she'll develop more crazy mental powers?"

"Cisco!" Caitlin exclaims. "Really not helping!

"Fine! I've got something to work on anyway. Call me if it looks like we're about to confront our worst nightmares." Cisco said nonchalantly as he walked out.

Caitlin sighed, "Sorry, I think he's still heart-broken on top of being sleep-deprived. If you hadn't figured it out, we had a long night last night and tempers are a little short today."

"That's fine, but can I borrow a phone? I need to let my guardian know where I am, so she doesn't worry." I say quietly, reaching for my headphones and iPod.

"Sure, but is she going to be ok with you staying here? What are you going to tell her? 'Hey mum, I'm just going to lock myself up with a bunch of strangers forever?'" Caitlin says disbelievingly.

"No! I don't know-I just-" I stop, feeling overwhelmed. A spike of pain in my head makes me wince. "I've got to do something."

"No, this is you doing nothing. You're worried about all the _what if_'s and not worried enough about what _not_ trying actually means. You're letting your abilities control _you_ rather than allowing yourself time to learn to control your abilities."

"But what if the mistakes I make while trying hurt people?" I whisper, looking up into a pair of unexpectedly understanding brown eyes. "I just- I just can't do it." More firmly, I add, "And it was never going to work anyway. It was ok when I was just trying to block your guy's minds, but there's only a few of you. I take public transport _everyday_ to school and I can barely keep people out as it is with music. Now, it's only a matter of time before I end up 'illusioning' them again too."

"No. You can't think like that," Caitlin insists, "almost everyone in this building has had to learn to control their abilities and we all managed it. You can too."

"It's not as if your powers can make people run and scream in terror! I know I said my eyes were closed at the school, but that doesn't mean I couldn't hear them." I say, annoyed, "They were _screaming_."

"Actually, mine used to, sometimes, still does." Caitlin says quietly.

"What?"

"I could end up killing someone." Caitlin says louder, "When I first used my powers…bad things happened. At least you don't have that risk."

"So, have you got it under control now?" I ask, curious and somewhat hopeful.

"Sort of," she says, frowning, "I-well, it's complicated at the moment."

"And did you end up killing anyone along the way?" I add suspiciously.

"No, but I've come close. I'm thankful for have good friends that stopped me. I can be that for you, if you want to give it a go-?"

I sit and think about that for a second.  
_Is it better to have tried and failed, or to have never tried at all?  
__Is it fair to the people who might get hurt to even consider this?  
__But it could be worth it if I used my control to help people. I really _really_ want to be a part of the world, not just a scared observer. I want to be free!  
_That was what really decided it.

I couldn't be a part of the world without controlling my powers. I want to make friends, and know what the teacher's saying, and not get in trouble for being distracted. I want to have a _life_. I don't want to hide in a corner anymore.  
I'd fixed all those other kids before; I could do it again if I slipped up.

I could do this.

Right?

I looked into Caitlin's big brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll give it another try."

* * *

Author's Note:

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again" and all that...

What's your opinion? Should she try? Shouldn't she? Will it work?  
Don't for get to review!

Trix


	11. Dinner

**Chapter Ten: Dinner**

"I called Aunty Lin and told her I'm metahuman. She wasn't pleased that I hadn't called before now, but she said that you guys could probably help me better than she could. Doesn't mean she isn't going to check on me again later, but she did say to drop me home before ten-thirty." I say to Caitlin. We're sitting in the pipeline, because she's somehow managed to get me out of the meta-dampening cell.

"Great," she says, taking her phone back, "I think what we need now is a strategy."

"Why? What for?"

"For helping you block out everyone's thoughts. From what I can tell, you said you counted numbers and listened to music, but it's not a perfect solution, right?"

"Well, yeah, music's pretty reliable though-" I start, and she finishes as I trail off.

"-but you can't go through life with your headphones on all the time."

I nod.

"I think we need to help you control it by yourself and I've got two ideas about how to do that. Would you like to try them?" She asks.

I nod again, starting to feel hopeful that this self-assured lady could actually help me. I mean, she _believes_ me, and wants to help, but isn't pushy about it. She doesn't push me away because I have the ability to hear what she's thinking_._

_ How often do you find someone like that, Juliet?_ I think with a smile.

She obviously takes the smile as a yes because she continues. "I have a friend who has similar powers; we can talk to her, and like I said before, I think we can discuss some strategies to help you cope when you're in a situation where there's lots of people."

"Ok, that sounds good." I say. I wonder who the friend is, does that mean there are more people who are like me?

"Right, well, I'll give her a call, and ask if we can go over for dinner. You haven't eaten, right? You must be hungry by now. Oops" Caitlin says with wide eyes.

Just as she said it, the rumble in my stomach made itself apparent and my cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah, now you mention it, I guess I am."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we knock on a door to a fairly big green painted house with a small porch with white wooden railings. A big front window glowing with a light and warmth that spills onto the street adorns the wall adjacent to the entrance. I glance through to see a lively living area of couches ringing a TV and a woman holding a baby on her lap.

The door opens and the light shines into our faces.

"Hey Caitlin, Juliet, nice to have you over. Come on in." Joe West smiles at us and steps aside so we can enter his home.

"Joe West can read people's minds?" I whisper to Caitlin as we cross the threshold.

Raising his eyebrow at Caitlin, but addressing me, Joe answers, "No, but my wife can. Is this the real reason for your visit?"

I blush and look at the floor. _Oops, busted,_ I think.

"Well, that and for the pleasure of your company." Caitlin smiles, unabashed and with a twinkle in her eye.

Joe smiles back and shuts the door to the cold night. "Let's have dinner, and then talk." He says with a chuckle.

The food was delicious and 'Grandma Esther's Lasagne' was definitely worth the trip, even if we never got to talk to Joe's mind-reading wife, Cecile. Even though it was a small group, I still found it difficult not to eavesdrop on everyone, and still occasionally caught snatches. The food seemed to help improve my focus, but that was partly because my attention was fully focussed on it, rather than an actual property.

Great, so I just needed to become a compulsive eater and all my problems will- "…_I need to check on Jenna in a min-"_ I cringed and fingered the ipod in my pocket, trying to block it out.

_Focus on the conversation, Juliet._ I reprimanded myself, and quickly tuned back in.

"…It's like we can't seem to catch a break," Caitlin was saying, "Because as soon as we defeated Savitar, DeVoe showed up and I _know_ we'll bring him to justice but afterwards, it's probably only a matter of time before some other crazy meta shows up trying to destroy the world." Looking at the frowning faces around the table, she smiled sadly and added, "Sorry, I'm not usually such a pessimist. I guess the situation with Killer Frost just really..." she trails off and no one says anything for several seconds. I want to ask about Killer Frost, but I'm not sure it's the best subject to raise at the moment.

Cecile jumps into the break instead. "So, what have you two come to see us for? I assume it's not just for lasagne."

"No, Juliet here is having trouble with her powers and I thought you might be able to help, having some experience in the area." Caitlin replies, seeming to have got over her bout of pessimism.

"I'm assuming you don't mean motherhood." Cecile says with raised brows and a smirk.

"No," Caitlin smiles, "I mean telepathy."

"Ah, yes, anything specific?" Cecile says, brightly looking at me.

"Yeah, do-" I paused, trying to voice the question, "Do you know how to keep all the voices out?" I finish uncertainly. I don't know this woman and I'm never entirely comfortable around people I haven't known for very long. When I first met Aunty Lin, she said I was "cagy". I guess I just get nervous because I don't know how they'll react.

She's silent for a second, thinking, and I realised that I had hoped she knew all the answers. I discarded the notion as ridiculous, but the flicker of hope remained.

"How about we move to the couch?"

* * *

Cecile didn't actually have much to say. *

Even though she and I have similar powers, her range was a lot smaller than mine; she was limited to the house, whereas I, as we discovered after an experiment, could sense someone thinking at the other end of the street. Although this discovery served to prove that my ability to block people out increased with distance.

Eventually, we decided to try Caitlin's second idea.

"From what you're describing, what you're going through reminds me of children who are hypersensitive to sound. Using that as a foundation, I think I've come up with three ways to make blocking people's thoughts easier for you." Caitlin started, "One, you need to mentally prepare when you know you're going to a place with lots of people. You can't underestimate the power of being prepared."

"I kind of already do that though," I say doubtfully, thinking of the times I've taken the worn stairs down into the train platform, bracing for the inevitable storm of voices.

"Yes, but do you have a plan for what you'll do in the situation beforehand? It's easier to think clearly when you're not about to lose control."

"What's your plan then?" I ask curiously.

"Affirmation, exit strategy, and lastly, you create a mental wall between your mind and theirs." Caitlin said, gesturing with her hands insistently.

"Mental wall?" I say uncertainly, "How do I do that?"

"Close your eyes," Caitlin said confidently, so I closed them, "and imagine a wall."

"What type of wall?"

"Any type you want, brick, concrete, wood, whatever you feel like, just focus your attention on it."

A red brick city wall rose up in my mind's eye and, when I focussed, I could see the grey lines of grout and cracked clay bricks.

I nodded, indicating to Caitlin that I could see it.

"Now, without losing focus on the wall, open your eyes," Nervously, I do. "and all the thoughts you hear around you that aren't yours, put them on the other side of the wall."

Frowning, I imagine that I've taken a single brick out of the wall. I hear all the voices around me without listening, and then, suck them out through the hole and into space. I place the brick back, and using imaginary superglue, glue the brick back into place.

"Done." I say triumphantly.

"Now all you have to do is let the back of your mind focus on the wall, and you won't hear everyone's thoughts." Caitlin says with a smile.

I do as she says, keeping half my brain focussed on the wall, and a matching smile spreads across my face. "It worked!" I grin.

She smiles back and Cecile joins in. "Well, now that's sorted, I've got a baby to get back to. I assume I'll see you around?" She directed the last at me.

"Uh, sure?" I said, looking questioningly at Caitlin.

"Of course!" She smiles back at me, and then Cecile, "But for now I'd better drop Juliet home; it's almost ten o'clock."

* * *

*As far as I can tell, Cecile never actually learnt to control her powers, only use the mental activity dampener when she started adopting personalities. On top of that, I don't think her powers are as powerful (powerful in a different way) as Juliet's. Plus, Cecile is a grown adult who would've been able to cope with filtering mental stimulus like we would ambient noise much better than the average sixteen-year-old. Tell me if you think I'm wrong or have any ideas on the subject, but this was my logic.

_Author's Note:_

So, sorry for the long delay! But I hope this long chapter makes up for it.  
I was on holidays and wifi was patchy. On top of that, I didn't have my laptop, so I didn't do much writing apart from a little on my phone. Usually I only write the beginnings of song lyrics and dot points for book reviews on my phone, but I did start a small fanfic after watching the Nutcracker and the Four Realms film. Must've been getting desperate XD

Anyway, the time between now and the next update should be shorter (yay!), and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas filled with love, joy, peace, hope and the true reason for the season.

Don't forget to review - it's really encouraging!

Trix


	12. Explainations

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

When I get home, Ms Lin is waiting on the couch, her arms crossed and eyes looking over her glasses.

Looking at the ground, I try and escape up the stairs before she demands an explanation, but I could tell it wasn't going to work.

"Juliet Mason, you come here right now."

_Oh no….she sounds angry- or is it worried? _

I obediently walk over to the couch and sink down beside her into the cushions. "Sorry Auntie Lin-" I start to say before she cuts me off.

"Sorry for what? Disappearing without a word? Not telling anyone you were a meta?" She exclaims, waving her arms in the air. "Do you know what happened this morning? I got a phone call from the police that there had been a meta attack at the school! They said they had retrieved most of the kids safely, but they didn't know where you were! Cara, Oliver and Jimmy are fine- Cara was _wagging_, thank goodness, and the boys were on an excursion."

She quickly paused for breath and I was going to take the opportunity to get a word in, but instead, sighed and sunk further into the couch. What was I going to say anyway?

"Do you have any _idea_ how worried I was?! Then I got a phone call from you saying you're a metahuman and you're staying with some _nice people_ who could help?! I still can't believe I said yes to that! But I was so relieved that you were safe, and I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"But Aunty Lin, they really can help- they _have_ been helping me!" I say, affronted at the thought that my new friends aren't trustworthy.

"I don't know that! I've never met them! And-" I finally decide to cut her off.

"I know you don't, but you've got to trust me; they're good people. Do you want to know what happened to me today? I went to school and-and-" I hesitate, not wanting to reveal my powers.

"And what?" Aunty Lin says in a gentle voice.

"It was _me_!" I cry, hanging my head, "I was the meta who-who-" I whispered, but couldn't finish.

"Oh, baby girl," Aunty Lin says, features immediately softening, enveloping me in a bear hug as I start to sob, "it's ok, everything's going to be ok."

Eventually when I'm coherent enough to speak, she asks softly, "So what happened? I never knew you were a meta…"

"I-" I take a breath, "I can read people's minds. And make them see things I guess."

She looks at me in surprise but says nothing.

"I don't want to hear them!" I say, "But sometimes I can't help it and when there's lots of people and everything's too loud-" I take another breath; trying to keep calm.

"I just-I just didn't even know I could do that! A teacher was upset because a lot of assignments are overdue, and I had my earbuds in."

Understanding crossed Aunty Lin's face, "So _that's_ why you wear those earbuds all the time- so you don't have to hear everyone's thoughts."

"Yeah." I say softly.

She squeezes me into another hug, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! If I did, I could've helped."

"It's a bit out of your expertise, Aunty," I said with a weak smile, "but there are some really smart people helping me who know what they're doing."

"Fine, you can go with them tomorrow, but I have to meet them first!" She says resignedly.

"Sure, Caitlin said she'd pick me up tomorrow morning. You can meet her then." I said with a relieved smile.

Going upstairs, I got changed and put my ipod on, but I must've lost my earbuds somewhere because they weren't attached. The music I used to lull me to sleep didn't need to be as loud as my other stuff- it was comprised of soft piano lullabies and gentle classical guitar.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off quickly.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

So, here's another chapter!  
I thought we needed to see more of Aunty Lin's reaction to her foster-daughter's experiences. I find cruel guardians to kids in books is a bit of an overused troupe so I try to vary my parents. You'll have to tell me how I did! Is this how you all expected her to be?

Trix


	13. Caffeine Dependancy

**Chapter 12: Caffeine Dependency**

Tomorrow morning had me sitting with Caitlin in a little coffee shop called Jitters, sipping an iced chai latte and trying not to let my brain explode.

"Why did you convince me this was a good idea?!" I hiss at her distractedly; half my brain is focussing on the wall.

"You needed practise, and I needed coffee, it was a logical step." She defends, taking a sip of her flat white.

"What's logical about taking a struggling telepath to a busy coffee shop and risking the mental stability of everyone else here?!" I say with a scowl.

"I trust you, and you haven't made anyone hallucinate anything since yesterday." She says with a reassuring smile.

I'd left the house this morning, but Aunty had been so busy trying to get everyone to school that the promised conversation she'd had with Caitlin to determine her trustworthiness was a bit hurried, so she decided that they could have a more in-depth discussion this evening.  
I sigh and turn my attention back to my drink, but still continued the conversation. "Yesterday, you said you had more than one strategy, what were the others?"

"Well, I said, 'always have an escape route planned' and I think that's a good idea. When I first discovered Kille-my powers, I used meta dampening tech in a bracelet. We could-"

"What? You mean you could've just given me something that would turn off my powers and you didn't?!" I exclaim, remembering at the last minute to keep half my focus on the mental wall.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that-" She started, but I didn't let her finish.

"I wouldn't have had to do all this-"

She cut me off, regaining control of the conversation, "You have to learn how to control your powers! It would've been pointless to have just given you a power dampener because you would've relied on it too much. You relied on the music before, and how did that work out?"

I fall silent. She has a point.

"You ended up scaring a lot of people," she says, not unkindly, "So, I'm going to help you control it, _as well_ as having a backup strategy when you can't. There aren't any short cuts."

"Sorry," I say quietly and take another sip of my drink.

"It's alright." She says with a smile, "I had to learn all this the hard way, so I guess I'm just eager to save you the trouble."

The bright and open space echoes with the talk of a city crowd. If I let down my guard a little, I can feel the bubbling muddle of thoughts mix with the audible conversation.  
The inner and exterior monologues of baristas, customers and everyone in-between flowed in a synchronised movement like a river.  
I may not be an empath like Cecile, but thoughts have as much tone and emotion as voices and I could pick out the mood of the room. It was full of good vibes and I smiled. Then I realised that I wasn't actually _hearing_ their thoughts, just sensing them, like when you go to a shopping centre and you can _hear_ all the people around you without actually _listening_. A bigger grin lit up my face. Despite what I said earlier, I'm really _glad_ I learnt how to control my abilities. Maybe they're not such a curse after all?

"Caitlin!" A voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Ralph, how are you?" Caitlin replied cheerfully.

"Great! Yesterday I went to-" He stopped, and looked at me, "Who's this?"

"This is Juliet, she's a friend I'm helping out."

"Ok, that's cool," he pauses uncertainly, looking from me to Caitlyn and back again, "could I talk to Cait for a minute?"

"Sure," I say, and walk a few steps away. As I do, I hear him say, "Barry needs you at S.T.A.R. Labs. For, you know, _Flash_ stuff…" he finishes meaningfully.

"Ok, let's go." She pauses and calls out to me, "Juliet, we need to go."

I walk over, grabbing my drink off the table, and ask, "Am I coming or…?"

"Of course!" She says with a smile, "I wouldn't abandon you here without a ride."

Ralph throws a surprised glance my way but says nothing.

As we drive away in the car, Ralph throws up his arms. "Oh no, I forgot the coffee!"

"What?" Caitlin questions.

"The coffee! They sent me to find you in person because they all wanted coffee! Now Cisco's going to be mad at me." Ralph said, exasperated.

"And you think _I_ have a dependency," I say quietly, not intending to be heard, while fingering my ipod.

"It's true, Team Flash probably _would_ fall apart without their coffee." Caitlin admitted in good humour, obviously having heard my remark.

My ears turn pink, and my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Coffee is incredibly useful!" Ralph protested, "I've solved many a case with only five cups of coffee, an all nighter, and some mere _scraps_ of evidence."

"Using it on occasion is one thing, but with the amounts we drink, I'm surprised most of us don't exhibit the side effects of excessive caffeine usage." Caitlin argues as we park in the staff car park for S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

We walk into the cortex where everyone seems to be clustered around the desk. Tapping keys and glowing screens are being hurriedly adjusted and Iris and Cisco keep taking turns talking into a microphone.

"If you can't get close, try throwing stuff at him!" Cisco exclaimed into it and, to my surprise, Barry's voice spoke back.

"There isn't anything _to_ throw! You guys were the ones who suggested we lure him into an open field!"

"We needed to get him away from the city." Iris responded calmly, "What about…"

I tuned out, looking at the monitors which were displaying Barry's vitals. The line indicating a spiking heartbeat was the only thing I recognised, but it was enough to give me an idea what the other numbers and lines might've been for.

"Gottim," Barry's breathless voice came out of the speaker and everyone in the room let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Good job," Iris said into the microphone, then rocked back on her heels. Speaking to the rest of us, she smiled a tired smile, "Well, I better get back to work and meet some deadlines. Ralph, where's that coffee?"

"Ah, yes, about that," Ralph started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please," Cisco began, eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "please, _please,_ tell me you remembered to get the coffee."

"Sorry, I didn't?" Ralph tried, flinching pre-emptively.

I let loose a quiet giggle and looked sideways to Caitlin. We shared a silent laugh, eyes shining

Maybe losing control hadn't been so bad. I had gained so much. Control, and with it, peace of mind. I didn't have to live in constant worry anymore. And I think, maybe, I had gained some friends.

* * *

Author's Note:

Heh, so, I was thinking that with all the coffees they buy from Jitters and end up drinking elsewhere, Team Flash drinks a LOT of coffee. Anyway, this is mostly just me trying to be funny (did it work?), but I guess I also wanted to fill the obvious plot hole that anyone who's seen the Killer Frost arc would've thought of so...is it satisfactory? Anyway, just having a pair of meta-dampening cuffs or a necklace of the same purpose would've been akin to cheating, and we can't have that, can we? And this story wouldn't be half so interesting if we did that!

Happy belated Christmas and have a happy new year :)

Trix


	14. Plans

**Chapter 13: Plans**

Once we were back at home, Caitlin worked out an arrangement with Aunty Lin.

"So, we've agreed she can spend the next few Saturday afternoons with us at S.T.A.R. Labs until she's confident she can control her powers?" Caitlin confirmed.

"Yes, that sounds fine to me," Aunty Lin said with a small smile, "I'm so glad she found some people who can help her. I had no idea she was going through this."

I was eavesdropping from the top of the stairs, hands squeezing the bars beneath the banisters.

"Before this, she was so closed off and quiet," Aunty admitted, "I didn't know what to do to help her get out of her shell. She was behind in school and her teachers said they didn't think she had any friends. I figured it was her past experiences in her previous family, but even after the small amount of time you've spent with her, she's seemed to open up so much more. Thank you."

I cringed, remembering the saying 'eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves'. I hope Aunty Lin doesn't say anything else about me. Everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs is so smart and talented; I just didn't want them thinking I was stupid because I hadn't been doing well at school. Or that I was anything like my dad.

I figured I had two options: intervening and cutting off that topic of conversation or going back into my room and hoping she wouldn't bring it up again.

A few days ago, I would probably have chosen to go to my room.

It was too much effort to withstand their mental onslaught _and_ try and derail the topic of conversation. Better to just leave it be. Easier to just sit and hope.

Today, I decided I would choose something new. I wanted to be a part of my life?

I should go and do it.

I didn't have my lack of control holding me back, so why not?

I descended the stairs.

"You finished interrogating Caitlin, Aunty?" I said with a smile. It was easier to smile when you weren't worried all the time. It made me feel younger, or lighter maybe, like before I had my powers.

"Yes, she'll give me regular updates about what's going on, and you can go to S.T.A.R. Labs on Saturday afternoons." Aunty Lin looked stern, but kind, and a bit tired. The last few days of craziness had probably taken a bit of a toll on her.

"Thanks Aunty Lin," I smiled, and gave her a quick hug.

We said goodbye to Caitlin, and I wandered back up the stairs to my bedroom. I used to share with my foster-sister Cara, but she had wanted her own space and I was in no position to object at the time. Getting to sleep with someone else's thoughts in your head is _not_ easy, let me tell you.

Cara slammed the door to her room, looking annoyed, and stalked towards the stairs with her phone in her hand. While I spent my limited pocket money on music, Cara had a job, and a smart phone.

"Move, freak." She frowned at me and waved her hands in a shooing motion, then she paused, "Wait, weren't you missing? Aunty Lin was really worried about you. You shouldn't do that."

Cara was really complicated. And I mean _really_. One minute, she called you freak and practically ignored you. The next, she was going out of her way to make sure you, or someone else was okay. I don't think I'll ever understand her.

"I didn't mean to worry her," I apologised in a small voice. Don't ask me why she makes me feel small, but she does. Not even my new control and confidence could change that.

"Yeah, well, she really cares about us, right? Like _really_. You shouldn't ever waste that." Then she stalked past me, already switching her glare to the phone in her hands.

"I know," I said, but she was already gone.

The boy's room was a little further down the hallway and I heard the sounds of a nerf war in progress. Air pressured 'pops' sounded from inside, as well as some overly dramatic war cries. Smiling, I walked past and to the end of the hall. I dumped my ipod on my small desk and thought, _I didn't need to use it at all today._

Smiling a little wider, I flopped onto my bed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Firstly, thanks for all the reviews! I can't reply to them for the most part because their all guest reviews, but I guess I can thank you here :) Maybe I should reply to them as part of the author's note? I always find it complicated when I have to read a lot before the start of the chapter though - it interrupts the flow, but maybe I can tag them onto this little end bit? Tell me what you guys think :)  
Secondly, what do you guys think of Cara?

Trix


	15. Juliet vs The World, Round 2

**Chapter 14: Juliet vs The World, Round 2**

I wake up to a delicious silence.  
Rolling over, I smile, before realising that today is Friday and Aunty said I had to go to school.  
I groan and slump out of bed, _I'm toast; there's no way I'm making it through today alive. They probably all knew it was me when I had to cure them of their worst fears._

Cringing, I grabbed a clean uniform and headed to the bathroom and notice that Cara hasn't woken up yet. Good, now I can have first shower.  
I slip into the white tiled room and lock the door; it would be awful for one of the boys to walk in on me.  
Shower, dress, smile into the mirror and tell myself I can _do_ this.  
I can.  
Can't I?

Eat breakfast, get an encouraging smile from Aunty, make lunch, walk out the door.  
Surprisingly, Cara is taking the train today. She walks beside me in silence, her earbuds in and looking anywhere but where I am.

Like I said, _complicated_. I have absolutely no clue what's going on in her head right now.

_But you could_, a little voice whispered, _just make a gap in the wall and have a listen. There's no one else around to distract you so you won't get overwhelmed…_

I shake my head with a frown. _No! It's a HUGE violation of privacy. I couldn't do that to her._

I don't have time to do anything else because the steps to the station yawn beneath me. I shiver involuntarily, staring into that echoing abyss. Taking a deep breath, I follow after my rapidly disappearing foster-sister. I focus on building up my wall and the red bricks composing it are so much easier to visualise here in the city. It protects and shields my mind.  
I can do this.

And I do.

The train is silent except for the clacking bumps of the rails beneath us. I can't hear anyone's thoughts, and nobody speaks except for the robotic lady over the loudspeaker. For once, I don't have to worry about missing my stop because there is no competing noise.

"Next stop: East Bridge Station"

We get up and wait at the doors. When they open, I walk calmly out into the open air of the platform, exultant in the freedom I feel in even this small act. Grinning, I almost skip the rest of the way to school.  
Cara looks sidelong at me for the first time since we left home.

"Is there something wrong with your face?" She asks suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I respond cheerfully. Not even Cara can get me down today.

"You're smiling, no, grinning," She said thoughtfully with a funny look on her face, "I don't think I've ever seen you do that."

"I feel happy," I admit, a little intimidated by her bluntness.

"Humph," She harrumphed, and then left for the motley crowd she called friends. Or did she? She hung out with them, sure, but I'd never heard her call them friends. I shook my head and thought, _you've got enough problems enough of your own, Juliet, let it be._

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go pretty well, and I was especially enjoying actually listening to my Psychology class rather than having to read the textbook and class notes at home.

However, things got a bit awkward in English.

As it turns out, the police had tried to keep quiet the identity of the student who'd caused all the trouble on Wednesday, but everyone in my English class already knew, or suspected. Furthermore, because of my little freak out, Mr Kliff hadn't recovered yet either and we had a substitute.

I was braced for some hostility, but I didn't expect fear.

Muttered comments, wide eyes and nervous glances told me that they _all_ knew I was a meta. I sunk lower in my chair near the door.  
No one wanted to sit near me, not that anyone normally sat next to me anyway, but they took it to a whole new level. No one sat behind me, or next to me, or in front of me. It was like they were creating a barrier of empty seats around me.  
The only one who didn't seem affected was Bronwyn Jones. He scowled and sat in the corner as usual. Now I thought about it, he _had_ been out of the room at the time. He seemed especially sullen today, and I wondered what was on his mind.  
Even the substitute teacher seemed to walk on tiptoes around me. She'd obviously been briefed by someone.

I'd like to say it didn't affect me, but it did. I think my face was pink the entire time. Maybe one day I'll work up the courage to apologise to all of them.

* * *

As I was leaving my last class, the assistant principal walked up to me and took me to the office.  
The pale green walls and thin carpet gave it a definite feeling of age, but the ranks of filing cabinets and the computer dominated desk clearly indicated that she was a busy woman. The woman herself was in her late forties with the few obligatory strands of grey in her brown up-do, and seemed to have contracted a permanent frown. There were two chairs on the other side of her desk, but she didn't ask me to sit down. Grabbing some scattered papers, she began to shuffle them before speaking in an even tone.

"The school has had a discussion with your guardian and the police. We will take you until the end of the year on the proviso that you don't pull a stunt like you pulled on Wednesday again. After that, you will have to find another school that is better equiped to deal with you."

"What?" I say, confused, "You were going to expel me? You _are_ going to expel me?"  
I guess that makes sense; I _did_ freak out and cause most of the school to hallucinate their worst fears. But it was just an accident! Surely they know that.

She frowned, arranging some more paperwork as we talked, "You caused a panic and we've had parents asking to pull their children out of the school. On top of that, we're just not equipped to deal with your-" she paused, obviously trying to find a polite way to put it, "-_special_ needs."

"You mean the fact that I'm a meta." I say flatly, already wanting to leave. I remembered dispelling her illusion as she slept a drug-induced sleep in S.T.A.R. Labs. Her worst fear was being alone. I wondered if the parent's complaints had anything to do with her response to the 'problem' I posed to the school. I guess I couldn't blame them for being afraid. _Of me_, a little voice whispered.

"Yes," She admitted defensively, yet somehow also defiantly, but still not looking me in the eye. "If something goes wrong, we just don't feel equipped to deal with it."

"Deal with _me_, you mean." I clarify quietly. I almost wished I'd kept my mouth shut. Then I shrugged it off, why should I be worried? She was probably more afraid of me than visa versa. _Not that that's a good thing..._

She doesn't respond and continues to shuffle her excessively organised papers.

A few seconds later, I leave, deciding that the meeting is over.

There's a bit of a sinking feeling in my stomach, but no issues on the journey home.

* * *

Author's Note:

So! Juliet's first day back at school wasn't exactly a roaring success, but it didn't exactly fail either...so, like most school days!  
Fear is such a funny thing, and as I write, I'm finding more and more ways that it becomes a theme in this story. Well, more like 'overcoming fear', but still. Juliet was afraid of trying and making mistakes (she'd obviously never met Ms Frizzle XD), and when people knew about her powers, people were afraid, and later in the story of which I will not spoil, other people do stuff because they're afraid. Hmmm so deep... too deep! Sorry for the monologue, it just struck me in the spur of the moment

Anyone else a childhood fan of the Magic School Bus? No? Okay...I'll reminisce alone...

Trix

Oh yeah, and here's the response to guest reviewers:

**F  
**Cara is pretty complicated - she's not a main character, but she's not unimportant either. She's apart of Juliet's arc to be less afraid all the time, if that doesn't spoil too much. Mostly, Cara's just one of those people who you don't really understand at first, but if you pay more attention, they're more complex and different than you thought they'd be.  
Yes! I kind of love doing the S.T.A.R. Labs team's banter because it's so fun to write! There will be a bit more coming up shortly I think, but we'll have to see. I would have trouble writing from their perspective too much I think because I'm afraid of going out of character.

I didn't actually say when it was set because I wanted to make it vague, but I figured that didn't really work because there's too many clues that might be considered spoilers. I set it just before season 5 (which I recently finished watching, now to s6!). So no Nora and Killer Frost is still mia, but everyone/thing else I think is all good with that timeline. (*conveniently skipping the part where season 4 transitions directly into 5*)  
Thanks for reviewing!


	16. One-All

**Chapter 15: One-All **

Saturday!

I don't think I've ever got ready so fast. Until I realised that I was spending Saturday _afternoon_ at S.T.A.R. Labs, not the morning.

_Fiddlesticks._

Normally, I would spend Saturday watching T.V. or playing my old, beaten up guitar in my room. It was a nice acoustic with a beautiful warm sound and though I preferred my earbuds outside, at home I could make the music come alive myself.  
I didn't need the music for survival purposes anymore, but I still love to play my guitar. So, that's basically how I spent the morning.

* * *

An hour after lunch, Caitlin pulled up in her car. I hurried out of the house, grabbing a hoodie and an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen, only to screech to a halt at the front door. Turning on my heel, I ran into the garden where Aunty was pruning the geraniums. "I'm going to S.T.A.R Labs, see you at ten!" Then I ran all the way back to the door, flung it open, slammed it shut and hopped in the passenger side of Caitlin's car.

"How did school go?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not too bad. There weren't any freak outs." I informed her while fiddling with the edge of my shirt, suddenly nervous.

"That's great! So, the wall worked?"

"Yep. It was perfect." I said, sending her a small smile, "Thanks, by the way."

"No worries, I'm glad you got it under control."

When we got to S.T.A.R. Labs, it was mostly deserted apart from Caitlin and Cisco, who was apparently in his lab.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, confused. For some reason I had thought that Barry, Ralph, Iris and Joe hung out here all the time.

"Well, Barry's a CSI, and Joe's a cop, Iris is probably writing at Jitters, and Ralph is a PI. Cisco gets paid as a Tech Consultant at CCPD but it's really a casual thing, plus Cisco prefers his own toys, so we mostly work here at S.T.A.R. Labs." She explains, flicking on the lights in the med bay to the left of the cortex that I hadn't noticed.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, eyeing the medical instruments with doubt.

"First, I'm going to do some scans on your brain and a blood test to double check that your powers are purely mental. Then, I think Cisco will be finished. After that, we've organised Mr Kliff to come in so you can reverse what you did you his brain."

I cringed at the mention of my English teacher, but decided I'd think about that later.

* * *

Two scans and one blood test later, I was sitting on a tilted chair like they have in dentists' offices.

"Just sit there for a bit until you feel better; I don't want you fainting on me!" Caitlin said with a smile. She was obviously in her element here in the med bay and her confidence and cheerfulness seemed to be rubbing off on me.

"I am _not_ going to faint. That would be really embarrassing."

"Believe it or not, you wouldn't be the first person to faint at the sight of their own blood." She smiles mischievously, and I hear someone enter the cortex.

"You are NOT telling that story!" Cisco exclaims, "Or so help me, Snow, I will have revenge, and you'll never see it coming!"

Caitlin snorts, "What are you going to do? Vibe my lab equipment?"

"I am the genius, Cisco Ramon and-" Here he stops to think for a few seconds, then a wicked grin slowly spreads across his face, "-I don't need to vibe anything. I can get you to keep your mouth shut with two. Simple. Words."

"What could you possible say that-" She starts, but Cisco interrupts.

"You forget, that you are my best friend, and I know some of your most embarrassing moments. Wait for it-" Cisco pauses dramatically, his smile stretching like the Cheshire cat and says, "Summer Lovin-"

"No!" Caitlin shrieks, her face turning pink, then quickly regains her composure, "I mean, have you finished that thing I asked for?"

"Can Dumbo fly? Can Mad Max drive? Of course I did!" Cisco asks cheerfully, producing a bracelet with a glowing blue bead. "I present to you, the Meta-cuff 2.0, now in a fashionable and fully removable design."

Quickly looking at Caitlin for confirmation, I take the proffered bracelet. It's thin, more like a bangle, and is made out of what looks like smooth stainless steel. I hesitantly slide it onto my wrist.

"Go on, test it out," Cisco encourages, obviously eager to prove his creation's worth.

I do, slowly letting my mental wall disappear and reaching out for their open, undefended minds. Except I hit another wall. And this one seems to be made of titanium.

"Woah," I mutter, eyebrows raised in surprise. I turn my wide eyes on Cisco, "Thanks! This is amazing."

"No problemo," He says, "De nada, soy asombroso. And hey, this baby will stop you from causing any future problems."

I smile, but inside I shrink a little. I don't want to be the "causer of problems". I don't want to be someone to be feared. I just want to be Juliet.

"By the way, we are discussing how you knew about that story after. You weren't even there!" Caitlin hisses at Cisco.

"You're just upset I evened the score! Caitlin 1, Cisco 1. One-all." Cisco said smugly.

"I swear, if Barry told you anything…" Caitlin begins, and I smile, soaking up the friendly atmosphere.

* * *

Author's Note:

More S.T.A.R Labs fluff, as promised! I don't think we have much more of it coming up soon, but now I know you guys like it so much, I'll try and work it in more often. I like writing the banter too and it's one of the reasons I prefer watching The Flash rather than some of the other Arrowverse shows.

Anyway, I know canonically Cisco probably doesn't know about the Summer Nights karaoke thing, but it was too fun to resist. Now I am open to any ideas about how it could work. Is Barry a snitch? (doubtful, but who knows?) Does Caitlin talk in her sleep? Did Cisco vibe it accidentally one day? Please tell me your ideas :)

Trix

**F:**

Thanks for reviewing, and I love it when people ask questions because it's some of how I get feedback. In fact, please ask more questions, if you have any! I would love to answer them and it's a great encouragement to know that people are engaging with the story :)


	17. How to be a Hero

**Chapter 16: How to be a Hero**

Later in the afternoon, after having finished my medical tests with Caitlin, I see Barry in the speed lab. Stopping in my tracks to watch, I see a blur of red lightning darting around and around.  
I quietly let myself in and sit down, silently watching the pretty colours.  
It's surprisingly cathartic and I find myself getting lost in thought.

_Why does Barry choose to be a hero?  
_What drives him to not only want to control his powers, but use them to try and help others? I've seen the news reports – he doesn't always completely succeed - but he keeps trying. Maybe he feels guilty for messing up sometimes and all the saving people is to make up for it?  
I think I'd be too scared. I'd be too worried I'd make a mistake.

Eventually, I noticed that the red lighting had disappeared. Startled, I looked up, and there he was.  
The Fastest Man Alive.

"What's up?" He asked, casually leaning against the wall in his sweats, "Did you need me for anything?"

"O-oh, no," I stammer, feeling sorry to interrupt him, "I was just watching. Your speed makes such a pretty colour." I add shyly, embarrassed to be found.

Coming to sit down beside me, the brown-haired CSI smiles, "I wouldn't know since it's hard to look at it when I'm focused on running, but I'm told it looks like red lightning."

"Yeah, that's right." I say awkwardly, "I guess that's why they call you The Scarlett Speedster."

"Mmm…" The Flash says articulately.

We lapse into an awkward silence.

"How do you do it?" I finally burst out curiously, my former thoughts coming back to me. Then I blush. _Oops, why can't you keep your mouth shut Juliet?_

"How do I do what?" He asks, looking up, obviously coming back from his own thoughts.

"Save people, talk down bad metas, I don't know-?" I end uncertainly, after asking, now I have to finish, "Be the Flash, I guess. It's just, it sounds so scary and stressful and you have to make decisions that sometimes mean life and death. You take on so much responsibility and the other day," I take a breath. "The other day when I made you see your worst fear. It was _horrible_, but you just walked it off. And even before I fixed it, you were just walking around like normal. Everyone else _freaked out_ and was terrified of me but you just, I don't know, you were just so calm?" I finished lamely, hoping he understood what I meant, and I hadn't just made a fool of myself. I guess I hadn't realised how much his actions had confused me until now.

He pauses, thinking about how to respond, and then says, "I guess I just have to be brave. Because I'm not really doing it for _me_, I'm doing it for everyone else. When I was little, I-there was a family tragedy and my mum died. I don't want anything like that to happen to anyone else ever again if I can help it."

I got the feeling there was more to the story than he was saying, but I think I understood his answer.  
_So, you can't do it well unless you were doing it for someone else.  
_I wonder if there's anyone I would put my life on the line for. Anyone I would risk everything for.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks.

"Yes," I say slowly, "so do you think _anyone_ could be a hero?"  
Do you think I could?

"Sure," he said, the smile slipping easily back onto his face, "anyone. Doesn't matter if you've got powers or not." Then his sense of responsibility seemed to come back to him like a hammer, bringing a sense of alarm onto his face, "But I don't think _looking_ for dangerous situations is a good idea, and you probably should wait until you're older if you want to be a superhero – it's really dangerous and people really die. It's not a game."

"No, I know. That wasn't what I was thinking about." I reassure him, slightly amused that he thought _I_ would try to take on a villain, right after I'd almost been labelled one myself.

"Good." He says, looking relieved that he hadn't inspired a minor into living the life of a vigilante superhero.

* * *

About an hour before Caitlin had to take me home, they brought Mr Kliff back to S.T.A.R. Labs. I took a deep breath before entering the room and tried to be brave.  
_It's not about me – it's about him. I did this and now I need to fix it.  
_I walked in.

Apparently, the teacher had been sedated, but he still looked half crazed with his greying hair sticking up in all directions and wild, bloodshot eyes. I tried to avoid making eye contact, but it was hard when I could feel his eyes drilling into me.  
This time, he was silent, but I felt the weight of his accusations as heavy as if he had placed a milestone around my neck.  
The room was almost empty apart from Caitlin, the Flash and Mr Kliff.

"Okay, let's try this again, shall we?" Barry said seriously in a voice that sounded like he'd spoken from behind a fan; all vibrating and warped.

I nod and walk forward, trying not to think about what I might hear.  
Then I take off my new bracelet.

_"Not supposed to speak?! How ridiculous! I should be allowed to complain to the girl who made me see nightmares!"_

I take a breath, and exhale slowly.  
_Let's just get this over with, Juliet. Don't listen.  
__Just don't listen.  
_It seemed to be the thing I had been telling myself since I was twelve.

_'Don't listen, just don't listen to them Juliet_' Seemed to be my constant mantra.

Don't listen to your parent's argument - it's too painful.

Don't listen to the social worker – she always misunderstands.

Don't listen to the schoolteacher – if you do, you'll let everyone else in.

But this time, maybe I needed to try a different approach? Maybe I should try something new.  
Cautiously, tentatively, ready at any moment to bring up my barriers, I listened.  
And I heard something.

_"I've been seeing this for four days! When will it end? I don't want to run from my stupid childhood fears anymore."_

He was afraid.  
He was _afraid_.  
And I guess that sometimes makes people angry. I know it made my dad hide behind his bottle. Apparently, it made some people crack jokes. And it made Mr Kliff lash out.  
_I wonder what he's afraid of?_ I thought.  
I closed my eyes and delved deeper, but after brushing a memory, I paused to watch.

A boy in green pyjamas who refused to turn his lamp off. "_But there could be something in the dark! And if I turn my light off it will come and get me!" "Don't be silly – it's just the dark. There's nothing hiding in it." "But I'm scared!"_

It was an irrational fear.  
Both of us knew it. I_ knew_ he knew it.  
But sometimes irrational fears have too much power over us. We let it control us until it becomes out of our control. Maybe he just needed someone to show him the stars like that quote I saw on notebooks. Or some understanding. One thing was certain; I couldn't approach it in the same way the other person in his memories had.

_What's in the dark?_ I asked him, and his mind reeled in shock.

"_What do you mean, what's in the dark? Why are you in my head?!"_ He replied, silent and angry.

_I need to be here to fix it. Sorry for the intrusion._ I apologised, trying to make him understand.

"_Fine, let's get this over with._"

_What's in the dark?_ I ask again.

_"It's an old childhood fear of mine – that there were monsters in the dark, waiting to get me the moment I shut my eyes or couldn't see."_ He sounded reluctant, but desperately ready end his nightmare.  
I look for his recent memories, only to see a wave of darkness sweeping across every landscape he finds himself in. First, the classroom, then the school, then the streets, then the city.

_Oh, so that's why you were driving like that; you were trying to out-run it._

I racked my brains to think of something to prove his fear wasn't real and force his deceived brain into thinking clearly and logically. How do you disprove a fear of the dark? How do you show them there's nothing in it? Finally, an idea came.  
_Close your eyes_, I told him mentally, and his refusal was quick and uncompromising.

_Please, it'll show your brain that it's not real._ When that didn't work, I tried to explain, _You have to be brave and stop letting the fear have power over you. You can't keep living in fear, always choosing to be a slave to your imagination. Don't you want to stop being afraid? You have to try. It'll get better – I promise. Nothing will happen. It's all an illusion. You know that. Now please, _please_, close your eyes._

I opened my own eyes and watched him slowly close his.

Nothing happened. Nothing happened on the _surface_.

But when I looked into his mind, the illusion was gone.

And I think the fear went with it.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Soooooooo...I'm very late and I blame holidays, a lack of wifi when I had my laptop, and a lack of laptop when I went camping. Sorry. But I have given you a longer chapter so I hope you forgive me :)

Also, I think I've finally found me a theme - see if you can guess, but it hopefully ties to positive and believable character development. I've recently been told with some great advice that my characters are sometimes not that distinct from each other. I'm going to try and accentuate their differences more but I'll need you guys to help! Please tell me if I need to go further (or maybe pull back a bit ;), as a writer, I love feedback, even if it's hard. Don't be afraid to just say what you think :)

Trix

Replies to reviews of last chap:

**Roswellostcause  
**I think Cisco vibing the karaoke thing is likely, possibly by accident? Maybe Caitlin wore the same dress she wore that night one day and he accidentally brushed her? That might be fun to write. Or maybe he went to the same bar as them? Either way it's a sound idea.

**F  
**Cisco watching it as a video is also an awesome idea! How do you guys come up with such interesting stuff? I'd never thought of that, but maybe it appeared on his YouTube recommended. I can totally imagine Cisco browsing at Star Labs when he was bored, then before he decides to tease them, a metahuman pops up and distracts him. XD


	18. Ice-cream

**Chapter 17: Ice-cream**

A few days later, Aunty Lin sent me and Cara to the corner store to buy some milk and a dessert of our choice for after dinner. We were walking down the dreary sidewalk and, for once, Cara didn't have her phone. Further, I realised I didn't have my earphones in.

_Not that it makes much of a difference,_ I reflected, _since we're both acting the same as we would be even with our electronics._

Silently, I shot a few glances her way, but her boots determinedly marched forward with a disinterested pace, and her face betrayed uninterest in anything and everything. Quietly, I wondered what mood she was actually in. It was hard to tell, and I wanted to be prepared if she decided it was a 'freak' day instead of a 'cold shoulder' day. Suddenly, I decided. _Why should I be wary of her mood? That's her business. If she wants to be unfriendly, that's her problem.  
_I matched her stride, marching on as if I were unconcerned also. It felt good. Normally, I tried not to be noticed, to be talked to or distracted from the task of keeping control. Now, it didn't matter if people noticed me or not.

The dirty city streets passed beneath my battered sneakers and her clunky boots quickly, and soon we had arrived at the corner store. It's neon sign glowed faintly as evening set in proclaiming _Klark's Basics_. One of the windows was taped with duct tape, obviously hiding the cracks in the glass. It was small and didn't stock much more than essentials, junk food and cigarettes but it was closer and more convenient than the supermarket when it came to a shortage of milk. Aunty Lin wouldn't have sent the boys since this isn't exactly a good neighbourhood, but it wasn't dark when we'd left and the chant of "ice-cream, ice-cream" reluctantly convinced her to send us on a quick trip.  
Quickly grabbing the milk, I asked Cara what dessert she wanted. I was partial to the vanilla ice-creams which were covered in a shell of raspberry-flavoured icy pole. But I was feeling generous, and Cara had good taste in dessert anyway.

"I don't really care; pick what you want." She said shortly, obviously unbothered. She blew a stray hair out of her face and back into the chin-length hair-do she re-dyed a sullen black every few months. She looked more grumpy than usual, and I decided to let it go, shrugging and heading towards the freezers. She grabbed the milk off me and headed towards the counter, obviously intending to start the process of paying.

I had just taken the ice-creams I wanted out of the freezer when I heard a raised voice.

"Everyone on the ground! I have a gun, so don't try anything!"

I froze, still reaching into the freezer and my heart filled with dread. Quietly leaving the ice-creams and closing the freezer, I crouched down, making myself as small a target as possible. Fear seemed to loom as tall as the shelves that hid me. Suddenly, I heard a yelp, and then a familiar voice.

_Cara_

"Please, you don't need to hurt anyone, just take what you want and go." The voice was familiar, but the tone was not. Cara sounded scared, and that was something I didn't want to think about.

Crawling forward, I made it to the end of the aisle and peeked out at the scene in front of the counter. An involuntary shiver ran down me as I passed soft over the cold tiles. Looking through a stack of blue-green detergent, I take in what's happening.

Cara was on the ground as well as a few others who'd been at the front of the store when the robber attacked. The man himself didn't actually look very manly, more like a very tall boy. He wore a black ski mask, a black hoody and khaki pants, but what drew my eye was the small handgun he carried in his left hand. It sent a shiver down my spine, but what actually worried me was Cara's proximity to the whole thing. She was right behind the masked man with the other customers who were kneeling on the ground, and people with guns, as everyone knew, were liable to do stupid things.  
As much as Cara sometimes confused me, and was rude to me, I don't actually hate her.

Barry's words came back to me, _"I guess I just have to be brave. Because I'm not really doing it for me, I'm doing it for everyone else."_

I want to be brave.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Bwahahahahahaaaaa! I feel powerful! I have created a cliffhanger!

...as a reader I feel bad, but how else can I create genuine tension? (feel free to tell me your ideas for other ways) I mean, it's pretty alarming when a guy with a gun tries to rob the store in which you went to get ice-cream and milk. Did it work? Please tell me how to improve! I'm a starving artist! Feed me! Just kidding :) But seriously, feedback is much appreciated. I especially hope Juliet's character development is realistic and believable.

Trix

Response to Reviews:

**F  
**Thanks for the review! It really means a lot because it's encouraging and the feedback helps me know that you guys are still enjoying the story :)


	19. Be Brave

**Chapter 18: Be Brave**

Slipping off my bracelet and ignoring other thoughts in the room, I tried to project my thoughts to Cara like I did with Mr Kliff the other day. I was standing closer to him that time, but I can still do this. Right?

_Cara. Cara? Can you hear me?_

I saw her startle slightly with her back to me, but she didn't cry out or let anyone know what I was doing.

_"Yes, I can hear you. I would normally tell you to get the *** out of my head, but I guess this is an exception."_

Wincing at her choice of language, I looked up, trying to think of something I could do to help. The gunman and the cashier had begun to argue in raised voices.

"What do you mean you '_can't do that?' _What's so hard about handing over cash?_" _The robber was exclaiming angrily, waving his hands in the air.

The cashier looked nervous and sweaty, his curly brown hair stuck to his forehead, but stood his ground defiantly. I scowled. The idiot was putting everyone in danger, including himself, and breaching retail protocol. I knew what he was supposed to do; my mother had told me once ages ago when we'd had the discussion about what to do in a situation like this. She'd used to be a retail worker before she left my dad and had been pretty hard-line when it came to rules. The cashier obviously hadn't been told what to do in the case of an armed robbery.

"I have a _gun_! I could kill anyone in this room if you don't do what I say!" the gun-wielding lunatic exclaimed, waving his arms around, but somehow, I felt he was bluffing. It was almost as if this was his first time. But since it was _my_ first time being in a situation like this, it wasn't like I had a ton of experience.

Someone needed to distract him so someone else could call 911, and the cashier obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Then an idea sparked.

I took a deep breath.

_Cara, when I give you the signal, you have to run and call 911, okay?_ I projected.

_"What? What are you going to do?"_ Cara thought at me, the worried tone catching me by surprise.

_Don't worry about that. You just need to go call the police._

I could sense her reluctance, but I gave her no choice when I got up and stepped out from behind the shelving.

"Just give him the money. Then he'll go and everyone will be safe." I hear myself say, though every ounce of me wants to hide in terror. My eyes are glued to the gun and I can't seem to help imagining what sort of damage he could do with it. Pushing the gruesome images of blood aside, I focus on the task at hand. _Everything is always exaggerated in movies, _I thought, _no way it's that bad in real life. Right?  
_Walking slowly with my hands up, I move so that when he faces me, his back is to the door, and therefore Cara's escape route. Turning to the cashier, I add, "Haven't you read the retail protocol for a situation like this? I was always told that you give them the money, so no one gets killed."

"Why would I bother reading the manual? It basically states the obvious." The cashier says nervously. "And it's obvious to me that my boss'll kill me if I lose today's takings."

"And you're more scared of your boss than dying?" I say and, in my incredulity, I forget my fear for a second. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cara escaping out the front door with a quiet jingle and breathe a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

As soon as she's out the glass door, Cara runs for the payphone across the road. The ugly concrete slamming into her heels. Almost tripping on the curb, she scrambles up to the graffiti-covered metal station.  
_Stupid phone confiscation. My teacher's gonna be really sorry if she knew that having it this afternoon might've saved someone's life!  
_But she knew she wasn't really angry about that.  
She was _really_ angry at was herself.  
She had let her _younger_ foster sister distract the robber who had a _gun_, then she had _run away_, leaving her with him. Idiot. Why hadn't she distracted the masked man herself?

Panicked tears began to trickle down her face as she grabbed the payphone out of it's broken socket and began to dial.  
_9-1-1-dial_, she punched in, trying not to think about what was happening across the road.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"A man with a gun is robbing the Klark's Basics on the corner of 9th and Leafton."

She felt like fear was not just dripping onto her heart but completely soaking it. Like gasoline, she felt that at any moment, she could ignite. Maybe it already had. Cara took a deep breath and tried to be patient.  
_This is the best way you can help her now, _she thought.

"_Was there anyone else in the store?_"

"My sister, the cashier and a few others- maybe ten at most?" She said uncertainly.

"_And has anyone been hurt?"_

Her heart squeezed at that question, praying that it was still the same as when she'd left. She hadn't _heard_ any gunshots yet, so she was okay. She _had_ to be okay. Juliet was going to be okay.  
"Not when I left." Cara answers with a tightly controlled tone. She'd never been very good at trying to sound nice. She'd never seen the point.

"_Thank you, we're sending a dispatch now. Do not renter the building and wait for police assistance._"

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who favourited this story! It really means a lot to know that you guys like it and encourages me to see this through :) Secondly, I tried to make this scene fairly realistic and so I'd appreciate any feedback on that, especially since I've never made a call to emergency services before (whether 911 or 000 or whatever). What do you guys think of the robber, or Cara or Juliet? I'm pretty proud of Juliet, trying to be brave, but I'm also sad she put herself in danger. What's going to happen next? Find out next time, on Illusionist! lol

Trix


	20. Words

**Chapter 19: Words**

"You should listen to her." The boy said, trying to sound dangerous.

I was certain he was a boy by now. The way he'd let me try to talk to the cashier made it seem like he didn't know how to take full control of the situation. Secondly, the way he was holding the gun made him seem like an amateur. Not pointing at anyone in particular with the safety off and gesturing with it, instead of holding it to anyone's head. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this was his first time doing this sort of thing. Maybe he was my age.

I was still terrified.

Who wouldn't be? But it was worse now Cara had escaped. Before, I felt like I'd had someone to protect, but now, it felt like I was alone.

Glancing at the people still trapped in the shop, I talked sternly to myself; _There are still people who could get hurt, just keep distracting him until Cara brings the police. You can do it, Juliet!_

Trying to breathe deeply, I looked back at the maybe-novice criminal and stubborn cashier in their silent standoff in front of me. Then I had an idea.  
_I have powers, maybe I can use that to help me convince them?  
_My bracelet was already off, and all I needed to do was make a hole in my wall. So, I did.

The masked gunman's thoughts came first.  
"_Why isn't he handing over the money? I have a gun! I need this cash, and I can't afford to get caught!"_

Then the cashier's mental voice came to join the conversation.  
_"What if the girl's right? My life isn't worth this money! But I need this job…"_

"_Maybe I need to do something drastic, like a threat? If I threaten to shoot one of the customers, maybe…?"_

Distracted, I almost missed the significance of this thought. Then my eyes widen.  
"Please," I say out loud, as I plead with him to show reason, "don't hurt anyone! Armed robbery is one thing, but if you shoot anyone, that'll count as assault and that's guaranteed jail time if you get caught!"

"What?" the masked boy replies, a hint of guilt evident in his voice, "Why would I shoot anyone unless I don't get the money?" Turning a menacing glare on the cashier, he adds, "I am going to get the money, right?"

"You won't lose your job!" I try to explain before he says something everyone will regret, "It's not the employee's fault the store got robbed and handing over the cash in the tiller is policy. Please just do it before this gets any worse."

Looking reluctant, the curly haired employee opens the tiller and begins taking out notes as I sigh in relief. Maybe I should get down like the everyone else? Cara is gone, and there isn't much more I can do. Nobody would think twice.

The amateur gunman stands in silence and I catch on the the strand of his thoughts.  
_"Should I really do this? All these people are scared of me, even Juliet Mason, and apparently, she's a meta. If I take this money, there's no going back. But you _have_ to do this, Brynn! You need the money…"_

I blinked, and then swallowed.  
_Brynn? Like Bronwyn? Bronwyn Jones from my school is a criminal? But he's at my school! I mean, he gets in trouble a lot I guess, but I never…_ Shocked, for a moment, I lose track of the situation in wondering what secrets the rest of the student body at Central City High School could be hiding. I mean, I'm a meta, and he's a criminal, for all I know, the girl in English could be the Arrow's sidekick!  
Then reality comes back to me. _He's on the fence, so maybe I can convince him not to do this? Nobody realises it's him yet, and if he leaves now the police might not catch him. He hasn't really done anything yet – has he?_

"You don't have to do this?" I say, but it sounds more like a question. _Come on Juliet, be more assertive!_

"What kind of cliché is that?" Bronwyn says to me flatly, "If I didn't, why would I be here?"

"Clichés are normally only clichés because they work." I say logically, trying to sound less shy and quiet than normal, even though I have no clue what to say. I guess I'm just trying to stall so I can think of a better argument. I wish Barry was here. Or Caitlin. Or even Cisco. They would know what to do, or at least have useful power to defeat the baddies before anyone could get hurt. I just hope the police will come soon.

"It doesn't even matter anyway; you're wrong. I _do_ have to do this." Scowling, he adds, "and don't even think about asking why because it's none of your business."

"Bronwyn, please - " and that's when I realise my mistake.

_You and your stupid mouth, Juliet. When will you learn to keep it SHUT?_

"What. How do you know my name?" His voice barks, and there's fear and confusion echoing in it, but I know the anger is there. Just under the surface, and one wrong move could unleash it. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. Why did you go and say that? I've got to fix this quick._

"I'm sorry, I just thought-" I start, trying to recover the situation, but he cuts me off.

"No, you, you – you're a meta! You can read people's minds, right? I thought the guys at school were joking!" I take a breath, but he keeps going, eyes wide and wild, and hands waving. "You _can't_ know who I am! Then they'll know, and I can't, I -" His gestures have become more and more erratic, and suddenly, I am keenly aware of the gun in his left hand.

_Bang!_

A sound, unlike anything I've ever heard rips through the air, and couples with a scream. I think it might be me, but I suddenly can't think through the pain that suddenly lances through my leg.

I let out a whimper and sink to the floor.

* * *

Cara, still standing outside, hears a gunshot tear through the air.

Her blood runs cold and, for a minute, she's frozen.

Then she sprints for the store across the street.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Another cliffhanger! You guys must really hate me now, right? Am I doing a good job of the suspense, or could I do better? I'll never know until you tell me. Also, any questions? I'm open to answering, but I wont spoil. What do you guys think of Brynn? I had a backstory planned for him which turned out to be irrelevant, so you'll probably never hear it but ah well. I also had an alternate ending to their altercation, but I didn't think it fit, so you'll definitely never hear that one because it might bias you. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great week, and I'll see* you next Saturday for another episode of Illusionist!

Trix

*Obviously I can't see you, but you know what I mean!


	21. Just Call

**Chapter 20: Just Call**

Cisco spins around aimlessly in his spinning desk chair.

He really shouldn't have asked Dr Wells (technically Eubard Thorne, or was that before the body snatch? Never mind), for the swivel chair, but he couldn't help it. With his flair for dramatics and need to move around to various screens without getting up, it fit. And really, who could resist the Dr Claw villain chair spin? _I've been waiting for you Gadget_…Now all he needed was a cat to stroke.

Shaking himself out of his spiralling reverie, he looked up to glance over his screens. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes as something caught them. A white line on the floor of a pipeline cell.  
"Hmmm…" He said to himself with a frown, "Better check it out. Not like there's anything better to do." The last he added as an aside, but to whom, not even he knew. Caitlin was taking the day off, and no one else was at S.T.A.R. Labs. From Barry and Iris going on a date, to Joe taking someone else's shift, only Cisco was left to hold down the fort. Even Ralph had something on this evening!

His steps echoing, Cisco made his way to the pipeline, boredom causing him to hum the Star Wars theme under his breath, "hmm-hmm-hm-hm-hm-hmmmmm-hmm-hm-hm-hm-hmmmmm-hmm-hm-hm-hm-hmmm…"

Finally reaching his destination, Cisco opened the doors, and examined the floor for the mysterious white line.  
"Aha!" He muttered, bending down to grab the abandoned pair of white earbuds lying on the floor. But as soon as his fingers touched it, he was transported elsewhere.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Cisco couldn't see the source of the voice, but he could see why it had been said. A teenage girl lay on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound in her thigh. Maybe he didn't recognise the voice, but he recognised the girl.  
__Juliet Mason. The meta they'd helped the other week. Uh-oh.  
__Quickly looking for a clue as to where they were, Cisco scanned what looked like a corner store before gazing triumphantly at a label on the floor. "Klark's Basics" it proclaimed._

Then it was over_.  
_Still bent down, Cisco blinked in surprise.

"Stay at S.T.A.R Labs, they said, what could go wrong, they said!" He exclaimed to no-one as he carefully scooped up the headphones with a corner of his long-sleeved Big Bang t-shirt. Rushing back to the Cortex, he scowled as he ran around the needlessly winding and curved hallways. _Stupid particle accelerator and it's stupid circuitous needs. Hadn't fake Wells ever heard of a simple straight hallway? Guess they don't have them in the future –_ he cut himself off with a reprimand, _Focus, Ramon!_

As soon as he got to the Cortex, he dumped the earbuds on the table, called Barry, and then texted Caitlin for good measure. A few seconds and a crackle of red lightning later, Barry appeared, eyebrows raised and still in his nice clothes.

"You're like a genie," Cisco commented, running a search on his computer, "I call, you appear. I should get three wishes. Nice monkey suit, by the way."

"Thanks man," Barry grumped, "What's up? You know I was in the middle of a date with Iris."

The search left Cisco with three glowing green dots and he smiled grimly. "So, you know Illusionist? That girl named Juliet, with the crazy mind-reading powers?"

"Yeah," Barry said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well I just got a vibe and she's just been shot." Cisco said in a voice that really didn't match the words he just said. He just continued studying the green dots, determinedly not looking at Barry, trying to figure out which one was the one he was looking for.

"What? Where? When?" Barry exclaimed, moving towards his suit. Cisco could imagine the look in his friend's eyes.

"Just now, in a Klark's Basics." Cisco said briefly before pointing at a dot. "In that one, I think. But it's a guess."

"4th and Johnston, close to her school?"

"Yep."

A few bright sparks and a whoosh are the only response that Cisco gets.

_I hope he gets there in time. _

* * *

Barry runs, berating himself all the while.  
_Why did you tell her "anyone can be a hero"? What did you _think_ a teenager was going to do? _Milliseconds later came a surge of guilt with another thought, _I hope she hasn't got herself killed._

Iris would probably tell him not to take responsibility for everything because it wasn't _his_ fault the girl had decided to take his advice to heart. But that didn't stop his heart from beating guiltily and his mind from running over _could've, should've, would'ves_.

Barry arrived at the Klark's Basics Cisco had pointed at but found everything to be exactly the way it should be. Lights on, mostly empty, no sign of anything wrong. He ran around the store twice to make sure, but when he came up empty the second time he realised that he was wasting time looking for something that clearly wasn't there.

"Cisco, she's not here."

Barry could hear Cisco swear over his earpiece, and almost see the scowl on his best friend's face. "Try the one near Big Belly Burger?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this is a little late! I meant to post yesterday, but got caught up in a ton of homework.  
Anyway, here's a little break from the drama at the convenience store...is it really a break? Yeah, probably not, but for all the people wondering where the Flash was, here's your answer.

I admit I didn't think the 'when' of this fic through properly because it's not quite an AU but eh. In the end it ended up being set at the beginning of season five - the satellite has come down, but Nora hasn't done introduced herself and Cicada isn't really a thing yet. The tv show just jumped from one thing to another too fast in my opinion so this is sort of in the time 'between'. Canonically that time doesn't quite exist, but humor me?

Trix


	22. Breathe

**Chapter 21: Breathe**

Breaths came in gasps, and pain like a high tide that threatens to drown you.

It rushed into all the cracks and corners, aching and driving deeper with every minute. To be honest, I wish I could just black out already. My ears already seemed stoppered because all I could hear was a dull buzz.

I wanted to curl up in on myself, but even trying to move my leg a little caused so much pain. Maybe if I freeze and don't move the pain will settle?

After what seemed an eternity with dancing spots in my eyes, it died down to a burning throb. It wasn't by any means less painful, but I had more brain space to worry about what was going on. I tried to listen, but the sound of my heart surprised me.

_Kathump, kathump, kathump, kathump_

It was loud and fast. Was it too fast? Would it go so fast my body couldn't catch up? Maybe it would beat right out of my chest. Then I wouldn't have a heart. What would that feel like?

_Focus, Juliet!_

I opened my eyes and took a look around.

I think everyone fled as soon as they heard the gun. The cashier, the frightened customers, everyone except Brynn, of all people. The door swung back and forth on its hinges softly.

For some reason, he was kneeling beside me, the gun discarded on the floor. His face was panicked and contorted, his brown eyes red and darting.

"…now the police will send me to jail too, and I won't get out and she's probably dead and-"

I grimace, vaguely annoyed. Why was he sticking around? He'd have a better chance at escaping justice if he ran. I guess he'd thought this through as much as he'd thought through the whole armed robbery plan.

As his babblings distract me, I become aware of a wavering in my concentration. His inner voice is pushing at my boundaries, begging to be heard. I guess I hadn't heard it before because the pain had drowned it out. I'm not sure I'll soon have the strength to keep focusing.

_If my mental wall breaks down, I'll have more problems than a bullet._

Carefully avoiding my wound, I try to grab it as I slowly wriggle my hand into the pocket of my jeans. A tear rolls down my face and I bite my lip as I touch something that sends lancing hot needles of pain into me, but I otherwise triumphantly slip the now-sticky bracelet onto my wrist with a sigh of relief.

_Sticky with what? I don't want to look._

Turning back to the boy next to me, his eyes lock with mine for a charged moment before opening his mouth again.

"I'm really sorry! You've got to believe me!" He said suddenly, adding, "I didn't mean to, and it wasn't my fault, and I'm sorry! Please tell them it wasn't my fault!"

I wanted to tell him that waving his hands around with a gun in them was a stupid thing to do, let alone the fact that he had taken off the safety. That he should take responsibility. But I couldn't seem to unclench my teeth. I was probably never going to say it anyway. I never do.

_Breathe, Juliet, just breathe._

I racked my brains, trying to think of something I could do, but came up empty. I don't know anything about fist aid, and the boy doesn't look like he's going to help me either.

_I hope Cara managed to call 911_

I guess I'll just have to wait.

I closed my eyes, trying to grit my teeth through the pain, but then open them almost immediately as I realise that between the coloured blobs dancing across my vision, and the increased awareness of the pain, it was better to keep them open.

_Kathump, kathump, kathump, kathump, kathump_

Too fast. Too loud.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Of course, it doesn't work. And now I think of it, did I really want it too? My eyes desperately roam for something to distract me and they land on the door that's just been flung open again.

"Juliet!" Cara cries, the happy tinkling of a bell juxtaposing the charged situation as she takes the scene in. Then she lunges at Brynn.

She tackles him, shouting all the while, and I manage to actually focus on her words a second after she starts.

"…horrible, selfish idiot! All she was trying to do was help, and you _shot_ her! And now she-she-" tears began to run down Cara's contorted face, and I couldn't do anything but stare in shock as she pinned Brynn to the ground. He is too shocked to do anything either. I don't think I've ever seen her so emotional, but just as I had the thought, the anger returned, and she hooked a crunching right fist into Brynn's shocked and exposed jaw.

"Scum." She spat, snarling at the offending boy. Kicking his gun under some shelves, she ran over to me.

"Juliet!" She yelled, trying to help me up, but I managed to shake my head, then immediately felt dizzy.

Finally managing to unclench my jaw, I grit out, "Can't. He shot my leg."

She reached down to gently touch my wound, but I winced and tried to ward it off.

Looking at the thing I'd been most avoiding, I saw that the red splotch that had started as a small circle had soaked and spread most of my right pant leg. And the blood seemed to be still flowing.

I make a small sound which ends up sounding like a whimper.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it_

"Oh, Juliet," Cara says, sinking down to sit beside me, "I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible older sister, aren't I? I should've stayed, not you."

I don't know why I'm still thinking of things not to say, but I'm not sure I have much left to lose at this point. Why shouldn't I say it?

"True," I say quietly, but add, "I could always tell that you cared though. You just had a funny way of showing it. Sorry for not even trying to know you, or the others-I should've tried harder."

_You finally say what you need to say, and you're probably bleeding to death! What's the chances either of you are going to be able to do anything about it now? Why don't you ever say things when they're worth saying?! Face it! You wrapped yourself in a tiny shell, you didn't just not want to hear their thoughts, you didn't want to hear _them_!_

"I-." She replies, but then, seems to focus on my injury, "We need to stop this bleeding. I need to apply pressure, and probably one of those French* things that work like rubber bands."

She props me up against some aisle shelving, making my eyes swim with black spots, then takes my hands and presses them down firmly over my wound, which continues to seep blood steadily onto the wrong side of my skin.

Through my teeth, I let out a strangled scream as black dots dance across my vision, leaving patches of emptiness that flare and fade. It takes my breath away and my face is wet with tears, but she tells me to keep holding it.

Then she runs past me deeper into the store and comes back with a white elastic washing line with hooks on each end. Ripping through the packet, she then wraps it around my leg tightly just above the wound like an oversized rubber band and twists the ends around each other with a thin can of aerosol deodorant like a lever until my leg starts to feel numb. She uses the hooks to attack it to itself and keeps hold of the crazy contraption, so it doesn't lose tension.

"…can't call the ambulance because I can't leave you, but if you don't get help soon…agh! Stupid teacher who took away my stupid phone! Why today, of all days!" She muttered violently to herself in a steady stream of frustrations and insults and I think it's the most I'd ever heard her talk at once. Looking back, this was her version of panicking.

I lean my head back against the metal shelving, trying to breathe evenly.

_In and out, and in, and out, and in…_

Suddenly, a flash of vibrant scarlet brightens the fluorescent space.

_That colour…you've seen that colour before. What was it?_

The Flash.

* * *

When Barry finally reaches the right store, he skids to a stop.

On the ground lie two teens. One seems to be fine apart from what looks like a broken jaw, and one seems to be kneeling next to the third. Juliet.

_Oh no._

She seems to still be alive, and her friend looks like she's trying to apply pressure to the wound as well as a makeshift tourniquet.

There was an abandoned handgun on the floor, but the shooter seemed to have disappeared.

Quickly assessing the situation, he picked up Juliet and ran her back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He'd come back to make sure the other girl was okay after.

* * *

*For the record, I don't know if it's actually French, but the word sounds French (t**ou**rniqu**et** ="torn-ee-kay"). I looked it up on Wikipedia ages ago, and I seem to remember it saying that versions of tourniquets have been used for years (usually using a belt etc), but it often resulted in having to amputate the limb. I figured a piece of elastic like the washing lines my family used when we went camping would work too and be in the store. Modern day ones have to get the balance right between not killing the limb, but restricting blood flow. Anyway, there's your daily dose of probably true information that you got "from reading books". Lol

Author's Note:

We're back to the action, and the Flash has _finally_ showed up! Will Juliet live? Will she die? (just kidding, I rated it T because of the gun wound, not because of character death). Anyway, feel free (and by that, I mean '_pretty pretty pleeeeaaase'_!) review and ask questions. Tell me if you think at any time they're out of character, or their voices aren't distinct enough as your guy's advice is usually pretty helpful :)

Trix


	23. This is NOT my Job

**Chapter 22: This is NOT my Job**

Caitlin hurries through S.T.A.R. Labs with a scowl, but underneath there was a current of worry. Cisco could've at _least_ told her what she was walking into. What kind of help is a text stating, "_Come to Star Labs right now"_?

She had just arrived in the Cortex as Barry came in with a crackling burst of electricity.

Hurrying into the med bay, she found Juliet lying on the table and Barry standing next to it.

"What happened?" She quickly questioned, washing her hands and grabbing a pair of gloves.

"She was shot."

"I can see that! Anything else?" Caitlin exclaimed, checking for a pulse and making sure Juliet was breathing. Both were irregular, but present, thankfully. Normally, Caitlin was calm and collected in situations like this. "_You can't help anyone if you panic"_ was the constant mantra, but seeing Juliet, who was only sixteen, with a gunshot wound made her blood burn cold in her veins. If she didn't know better, she'd think that Killer Frost was trying to take control. _You wish_, she thought to herself, _now focus!_

"Not that I know of." Barry replied, staying out of the way.

"Is this…?" She frowned at the washing line wrapped around the girl's leg, "How long has this been on?" She asked, but he was already gone.

_ He should've taken her to a hospital – they have better equipment for this sort of thing. But it's too late now; she needs immediate treatment. I-_ her racing thoughts were interrupted by Juliet herself.

"Not long," she said quietly, biting her lip, no doubt to distract her from the greater pain in her leg. Her eyes were having trouble focussing on Caitlin.

_Still awake, poor thing, though I'd be more worried if she had blacked out. Haemorrhage is likely for a severe wound to the thigh if the bullet hit the femoral artery._

Caitlin began to attach an IV line to Juliet's arm, which was covered in blood, which made it hard to know where to insert the line, but she did her best.

"Do you know what type of bullet…?" Caitlin tried, though she was doubtful the girl knew; it was really just to keep her talking. Working while she spoke, she had grabbed an actual tourniquet, and had begun the process of cutting the washing line and the surrounding bloody denim off.

"I hate bullets." She muttered, feeling sick inside. Even though she'd never worked in a hospital, she'd known people who had. And the stories they told about bullets were sickening. Caitlin herself hadn't actually had to deal with many, because Barry was too fast to be hit, Ralph was made of rubber, and the rest of the team could usually avoid them. There was that time with the shrapnel, but somehow, this was different. Juliet was a _kid_.

"It was a small handgun, so maybe a 9mm short? But that's just a guess. It could've been anything for all I know. I don't know much about guns, but my Mum got me to take a lesson once just in case." Juliet mumbled, obviously desperate to be distracted.

"I'm going to need to do a scan, to see if the bullet actually needs to come out," Caitlin said, half to herself, half to Juliet, "then we'll see about cleaning and stitching and bandaging it." Suddenly pausing, she added, "Are there any other injuries I can't see? Broken bones, sprained limbs, anything?"

"Not that I know of." Juliet murmured, her eyes beginning to drift closed.

Still feeling sick, Caitlin did what she had been trained to do (not really - but she was the only one at the labs with _any _experience in the right field), and by the time she was bandaging, the feeling still hadn't abated.

Joe West was not a patrol cop.

He was a detective, and a pretty good one, if you could get him to admit it. Patrol cops made small time arrests, answered 911 calls, and generally took on small cases. Joe, on the other hand, had made several high-profile arrests, had investigated many tricky cases, and used the gun he carried more often than he'd like to think about.

No, Joe West was no patrol cop, but Captain Singh had been short on manpower tonight, so, as a favour, he'd been asked to take a few shifts.

Sighing in resignation, Joe sipped at his coffee and stared out into the empty street from the passenger seat of a patrol car; it was going to be a long night.

"_Patrols near 9th and Leafton, please respond. Patrols near 9th and Leafton."_

Reaching for the radio, his partner for tonight, Keating responded, "Patrol car 133 reporting, we are on 9th. Over."

"_We have a 211 at the Klark's Basic's on 9th and Leafton. One gunman and estimated ten civilians_. Over."

_211, that's a robbery,_ Joe thought, immediately alert and taking the last swig of his coffee before placing the empty cup into his footwell. He gave a nod to his partner who returned it grimly before replying in confirmation.

"On our way. Over."

Arriving at the scene, Joe couldn't see a robbery in progress. He could see that there had clearly _been_ a robbery – the abandoned gun and bloodstained floor attested to it – but the only person still at the scene was a seventeen-year-old girl named Cara Wheeler.

At least now Joe could do something that was actually in his job description.

"Cara, do you know where the robber went?" He asked her gently, seeing the tear-tracks and the blood smears swiped across the girl's face.

"No, he must've run out when I was helping my sister, who he shot." The girl's face may have sold her differently, but her tone was defiant and angry. "I _can_ tell you that I managed to land a solid right hook to his jaw before he ran though."

"Fair enough," Joe considered, nodding to his partner, who was putting up police tape to avoid anyone disturbing the scene. Then he turned back to Cara, "Can you describe him other than that?"

"He was wearing a black ski mask, with a dark coloured hoodie and khaki pants." She rattled off confidently, but added with less certainty, "He seemed pretty young, but I didn't get to see much of him before I ran to call 911. Juliet might know more, but the Flash picked her up and must've run her to the hospital." For the first time, Cara seemed to grow worried. "I hope she's okay."

"If the Flash has got her, she'll be fine." Joe reassured her, before proceeding to ask more clarifying questions about the girl's story. Something in the name _Juliet_ seemed familiar, but Joe dismissed it as a mystery he could solve another day.

_I hope Barry got the girl help in time._

Finally, everything had been asked and clarified and red taped and explained to curious bystanders. The CCTV had been examined and the owner had been notified. So when another squad car pulled up, Joe volunteered to take Cara home to her family.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Knocking on the thick wooden door produced the immediate effect of two young voices shouting that "they would get it!" and Joe almost cracked a smile, remembering all those times he'd had two willing volunteers also.

The door was hastily flung open and the two boys gaped at the sight of a uniformed officer standing next to their bloodstained and serious-faced foster sister.

"Aunty! You might want to come quick!" One of them yelled, eyes never leaving the strange pair.

A set of hasty footsteps echoed on the wooden floorboards of the hallway before a middle-aged woman in an apron appeared with intuitive hazel eyes already assessing the situation.

"What's going on? Where's Juliet?" Were the first of a rapid-fire series of questions she sent at Joe and Cara. "Why are you covered in- wait. Is that blood?!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hey everyone! You might've noticed that it's not Saturday - you'd be right :) I recently finished writing out this whole story! YAY! Such a good feeling. Anyway, this means I can possibly post more often and start to work on other fics that I want to write.

Anyway, I really like this chapter because it's got two perspectives that I don't usually write - Joe and Caitlin. You'll have to tell me if you think I did a good job of portraying their characters. I feel that Joe is pretty laid back in almost all situations and is often the rock steady voice of reason in the show. Caitlin is often really calm too, but tends to get worked up when the situation effects someone she cares about. At the same time, her skill set often means she remains calm under pressure when needed.

Also, I'm not sure if I got all the medical stuff right as I'm not a doctor and would have no clue what to do if someone is shot. I tried to do some research, but feedback would be much appreciated :)

Anyway, until next time!

Trix


	24. City Lights

**Chapter 23: City Lights**

A few hours, a few disjointed explanations and a patient transfer later, Juliet was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed while Lin talked to a doctor. The boys were outside, and Cara, after satisfying herself that Juliet was alive and well, had gone to get a shower and a change of clothes.

"Given plenty of rest, some physical therapy and maybe a round or two of antibiotics, your daughter should be physically fine within a year." The doctor said with a kind smile, "Whoever got to her first did a very good job."

"Thank you, Doctor Jennings." Lin said, her shoulders sagging. As the doctor left the room, she sunk into a chair, head in her hands.

* * *

"Aunty?" A small voice interrupted her thoughts what seemed like hours later. The boys and Cara had been sent home with a babysitter, but Lin herself had decided to stay at the hospital.

"Juliet?" Now she looked up, "Oh my goodness, Juliet!" She hurried to the bed and hugged the sleepy girl as if she'd never let go. As tear rolled down her face as she whispered reverently, almost reassuring herself rather than the girl, "Oh Juliet, Juliet – I was so worried, but you're okay, you're really okay! I'm so glad you're okay."

Thin arms circled the larger woman in return and the young girl's face buried itself into her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Juliet whispered.

"Never mind that, I'm just so relieved you're fine." Lin said, savouring the hug and the immense relief that came with it.

They sat like that, quietly soaking in the relief and the release of some of the tension that had built up in the last few hours. Finally, Lin pulled back.

"What were you thinking?" She tried to ask gently, but it came out a little choked. Wiping her damp eyes, she peered into Juliet's youthful face, wondering what was going on in her head. "They said you willingly went up to and talked to the gunman and tried to convince him not to do go through with the robbery! You should've just sat tight and let the police deal with it! You didn't need to get shot!"

"I-I," Juliet paused, a frown crossing her face, "Cara was up there and-and the guy wasn't following store policy and someone needed to call 911 and-and-" She trailed off, her escalating and disjunct explanation seeming to loose all it's oomph. It was like she was filled with urgency for a second, only to then drain completely. "Sorry Aunty." She finished with a whisper, sinking back into her pillow from where she'd begun to sit up, eyes dull and tired.

"I'm not disappointed or angry. I was really scared, and I wondered, 'why would a teenage girl with a whole life to live deliberately put herself in danger unnecessarily?'" Lin said carefully, gripping the girl's hand gently.

"Oh!" Juliet said, her eyes briefly going wide, and adding an emerald speck of colour to her pale cinnamon coloured skin (normally amber) matched with the white papery hospital gown. "It's not like _that_, I just wanted to protect Cara and then once I was up there, I saw that Brynn wasn't-hadn't done it before and I thought I could convince him not to go through with it."

"Oh, silly girl," Lin said affectionately stoking Juliet's dark hair, "next time, and there will hopefully _never_ be a next time, leave playing hero to the police. Or the Flash, or anyone who has more experience than you!" Smiling softly and erasing all the lines time had given her, Lin cupped her daughter's face. "Now, you need to rest so you can heal and get better."

"Mmmhh." Juliet agreed, eyes already closing. There was probably something in the IV that ran from her arm, but if there was, Lin didn't know what it was, and she didn't really care, just as long as it helped her girl get better.

Long after the tired girl had drifted off, Lin sat there in the dark, stroking the girl's hair absently as tears, yet again, rolled down her face. Ruefully swiping them away, she let out a sigh, thanking God silently for His mercies. Who else could you thank when against all odds, both her daughters had lived where others in similar situations had not?

Getting up, she settled herself on the foldout armchair and looked out the window at the city lights.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't really necessary except for that you figure out where Juliet's guardian is in all this. It's supposed to be a bit reflective, and a bit of a halt to the action. I don't know, looking back over it, I'm not sure it entirely works, but you'll have to tell me :)

Please, please, please review! Even if it's just a short sentence, I really treasure it! It encourages me so much to know you guys are enjoying this story :)

Anyway, have a nice weekend!

Trix


	25. Sisters

**Chapter 24: Sisters**

The next day, Cara came to visit. In fact, a lot of people came, but my sister showed up first.

_As it turns out_, I would reflect later, _getting seriously injured makes everyone want to pour out their feelings to you._

I yawned, still tired from last night. I had been avoiding touching my leg, as even without the contact, it still ached. Although maybe not as much as it would've since I'm sure the nurses put something other than water in the IV attached to my arm. Some sort of painkiller for sure.

All this was going through my head when Cara arrived. Aunty had left to take care of the boys earlier this morning, but Cara had wanted to come so she'd done a double run with the car, not wanting to let us go anywhere by ourselves after yesterday.

"Hey Cara," I said with a smile, ironically more confident with her than I was yesterday.

"Hey," She said, tucking her short black-as-night hair behind one ear, seeming nervous and simultaneously resigned, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"But it's not your fault I got shot?" I say, confused.

"But I should've done something! Maybe I shouldn't have gone along with you plan, or I should've stayed, but either way I was a horrible sister," When I started to protest, she cut me off, saying, "and I _don't_ just mean yesterday."

I figured I'd stay quiet and let her say her piece before I contradicted her.

"I haven't been kind; calling you freak and then ignoring you. I cared, I always cared, but I'm not very good at showing it. Sure, I had some other things going on, but that wasn't an excuse for how I treated you. And then, even after all that, you made sure _I_ escaped first, and then got yourself shot!" The confused frustration seemed to be engraved upon her face as she looked at me with a stare that held ten thousand questions.

"Like you said, you may have treated me like that, but I didn't ever hate you." I say quietly, "And I actually think you would've done the same if you could."

The white-washed hospital room was silent, for about two seconds, because when Cara felt the need, she could be really loud.

"You call that an answer?! 'I didn't ever hate you'?!" She snorted sarcastically, "I'd hate to be someone you _really _liked then, if that's what you do for people you 'don't hate'. How am I supposed to keep you safe, like a big sister should, if you go playing hero? I should've-" She cut herself off, calming down, "I should've been there."

I let out a small smile, "You would've been there if I hadn't sent you out to make a phone call."

Scowling, she half glared at me, "This isn't funny, I'm trying to-"

Interrupting her, (something I wouldn't have dared to do before) I said, "I _don't_ blame you. If it's forgiveness you want, you've got it. But if you're going to make me sit here and get yelled at because you feel guilty, at least give me some earplugs."

The room was silent for a second, and I was a bit shocked at myself.

_Oops. And THAT, Juliet, is why you should keep your darn mouth shu-_

My thoughts were suddenly broken into by a low chuckle.

"If I thought taking a bullet would actually give you some self-confidence, maybe I should've shot you ages ago!" She snorted, but the smile on her face told me it was light-hearted. Eyes wide, all I could do was stare. She was _smiling_ and _laughing_ while talking to _me_?!

"What're you staring at?" She asked suspiciously.

"I just- you're _smiling_." I said, emboldened a little by her reaction to the last edgy thing I'd said.

She rolled her eyes, but her smile held a little sadness, "I guess I've never been very cheerful around you, have I? I guess I'll put that on the 'how to be a better sister' list."

I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it felt like – well, I don't know. Like the start of a really good friendship? Is that too cliché? Are my hopes too high? I almost physically shook my head. _Stop second guessing yourself, Juliet._ _And don't count the proverbial friendship eggs til they hatch. Just take it one step at a time – as soon as I can walk without a burning pain in my leg._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

To be honest, I really like this chapter, and I hope I wrote it right! The relationship between these two progressed probably a little faster than what's realistic, but I figured that the whole 'life-death-gun-saved your life' thing really pushed things up. Despite how Juliet perceives her, Cara can be really nice, she just doesn't have a lot of practise and was going through a tricky time with her 'friends' at school - it's not relevant to the story so it wont come up but eh. They way she treated Juliet had been bugging Cara for a while and she was kind of trying to make up for it by letting Juliet choose the desserts etc before the gun thing but she realised there was no substitute for an actual apology lol

Anyway, please review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Trix


	26. The Truth

**Chapter 25: The Truth**

Caitlin came to visit that afternoon and came to warn me about the chewing out Barry was planning to give me.

"He was like: 'When I said _anyone can be a hero_ I meant _helping_ people, not throwing yourself in front of a gun!'" Caitlin smirked.

"But that's not even fair!" I protested, "Me and Cara were at the store when _Brynn_ showed up. I was just making the best of a bad situation?" I ended uncertainly. Had I done the right thing? Or was I just 'playing hero' like everyone seemed to think?

"Really? Well, maybe I should tell him to get the full story from Joe before coming to chew you out." Caitlin said, smiling, "In that case it could be considered self-defence gone wrong?"

"It didn't really go wrong," I said in an admittedly whiny voice, "Cara got out safely which was the plan all along. And Brynn didn't actually shoot me on purpose."

"You keep saying 'Brynn', but Joe says the robber was wearing a ski mask. So…?" Caitlin says gently.

"I tried to use my powers to convince him not to do it," I said, slightly guiltily, "and I accidentally let slip his name which was partly why he shot me – I know him from my English class at school."

"Have the police talked to you yet?" She asked, "Identifying the guy could be really important because as far as I know they haven't caught him yet."

"Yeah, I will." I said, feeling like talking was taking up much more effort than I expected this morning. I was tired and being brave by actually putting myself into a conversation was surprisingly draining.

"Guns," she said in disgust, which is probably the strongest negative reaction I've seen from her so far, "I don't know why the government hasn't made regulations for them yet."

"Yeah," I say, agreeing, but not needing to add much.

She seemed to sense my tiredness and smiled gently, the bed swaying slightly as she got up, "Well, now I know you're really okay and getting better, I shouldn't keep you too long. I'm just glad not to lose another person I care about."

I said nothing, giving her a tentative smile, and wondered who she'd lost that had turned her eyes into impenetrable wells of lonely brownish depth. I get the feeling that she didn't just 'care' about them, but I resisted the temptation to look inside her head. _It's not polite._ I told myself.

* * *

Later, the woman from earlier came in, what was her name?

_Iris. She's Barry's wife, right?_

"Hi, Juliet, right?" She said, "I don't think we met properly earlier; I'm Iris West-Allen."

She was wearing a thin black pencil skirt with a beautiful red blouse and small hoop earrings. She carried a purse with a small notebook and pen.

"Yeah," I said, not really sure why she was here and what to do with her sudden assertiveness. I fidgeted a little with the sheet that was covering my legs, then stopped, trying to seem less nervous.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions for a series of stories I'm working on. I'm an investigative journalist and I've always been fascinated by metahumans and their stories. People often think of them as these invincible villains, but I'd like to show everyone that in reality, they're just like everyone else with a few extra abilities." She said in a steady stream, as if she was getting somewhere, but I didn't know where.

"Okay, I guess…" I trailed off, still uncertain, but hoping she really believed that and wasn't going to make me look bad. I'd heard some reporters faked sympathy, only to write a scathing article condemning the person.

"So, let's just start with some simple background stuff. You go to school, right?" She said, flipping open her notepad.

"Yes, Central City High, but probably only until the end of this year." I would normally be reluctant to tell a veritable stranger this, but I had seen her with the Flash before at S.T.A.R Labs so I guess she could be trusted. I twisted the sheet a bit around my hands.

"I went there! Is Ms Jones still teaching?" She said with and smile, looking up from her notebook for a second.

"Yes! She only does Math, but apparently she was the assistant principal at one point." I say, feeling more relaxed because it feels less like an interrogation. I have Ms Jones for math every Friday morning and her strictness always stuck in my mind. The one time I accidentally read her mind, she seemed quite kind. You don't find that often.

"She was the assistant principal when I was at school. It's nice to know she's still bossing kids around. Anyway, you said only til the end of this year?"

"Yeah, after the incident a few weeks ago they- they didn't feel they were equipped to deal with my 'special needs'." I say, embarrassed. I didn't really plan on telling anyone this but, now that I thought about it, why shouldn't I? It's not like everyone wouldn't find out eventually. I just hoped they wouldn't judge me.

"What? That's stupid!" Iris says, warmth colouring her voice, "How did that happen?"

A little bit surprised, I explained, "I got called to the assistant principal's office and she told me that as long as I didn't act up, the school would take me until the end of the year. To be honest, I think it was just because I was a meta and they didn't feel they could control me if I freaked out." I finished, looking at the floor.

"That is stupid! Just because the law doesn't specify discrimination to do with metahuman abilities doesn't give them the right to-" She cut herself off, "Sorry, that wasn't very professional of me. You mentioned an incident?"

We continued, and I basically told her everything from start to finish. I don't really know how it happened but talking about it suddenly didn't seem as hard when she was directing the conversation. My hands unknotted from the sheet and came to rest comfortably by my sides. When I told her not to include my full name in the article, she wasn't upset, and she didn't mind when I told her not to include some personal parts either. All in all, it was kind of nice to let it all out and tell the truth for once. I just hope the story turns out just as well.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this is so late! I had a ton of work and then I met a friend, then I went out for dinner. All in all it's been a pretty eventful day!

Anyway, this is the second last chapter and I don't know whether to be excited or freaked out. Have I ended it right? Well, I guess you'll find out next week...speaking of, I'd better get a move on with my next story or I wont have anything to post on Saturdays!

See you next time for the final episode of Illusionist!

Trix


	27. Epilogue

**_The Metahuman School Girl: a story of gunshots and resilience_**

_By Iris West-Allen_

A week ago, we all might have glanced over another news story of an armed robbery. If we didn't, we might have noticed the lack of causalities, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. The story might have mentioned the teenage girl shot in the leg, but I'm sure the story didn't mention that the schoolgirl was a metahuman.

Juliet's story began long before that day. It began, just like over two thousand citizens' in our city, when the particle accelerator exploded. Juliet became a telepath when she was just twelve.

"_Unlike what some people think, I don't actually want to know what goes on inside everyone's heads. And I don't think you would if you could either._" She says as I interview her in the hospital. And she has a point; just think about the things that run through our heads every day, and now imagine a young girl who is forced to listen.

"_I only recently got control of my powers,"_ Juliet says, explaining that before she did, crowds were especially difficult because she was forced to hear everyone's thoughts at once. She was pushed to extreme measures like wearing headphones 24/7, avoiding large gatherings and most people in general which, as I understand, left her feeling truly isolated from everyone.

After an accident at school exposed her to her school community, Juliet has been forced to deal with discrimination over the fallout. The high school has reluctantly agreed to keep her enrolled for the rest of the year, but refused to invite her back in the future, despite the clearly unintentional nature of the mistake. The lack of laws on metahuman discrimination preventing this is hugely concerning. Why aren't there provisions to stop innocents from being exposed to unfair prejudice?

Despite these setbacks, Juliet is determined to "be brave" in the face of adversity, and even in the face of a gun! Earlier this week, police positively identified the armed robber as Bronwyn Jones, who will soon be facing justice for charges of attempted armed robbery and assault. The reason Juliet is currently recovering in hospital is due to her bravery in distracting him while her sister ran to call 911. Though her powers are purely mental, she still put herself in harm's way for her loved ones. This is not the story of a villain, like some make metahumans out to be. This is the story of a courageous girl who has overcome her own fear and vulnerability.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I wasn't quite sure how to write this 'epilogue'. I was going to do it as an inner monologue, a bit like the prologue, but I wasn't really sure if that would capture the narrative voice (if that's a thing). This feels a little too much like a recap, but I had to balance the fact that this _is_ supposed to be a news article. You'll have to let me know what you think! If there's anything missing, or you want to know more about what happened/happens to a certain character, feel free to message me! I really love it and feel encouraged when you guys review. Seriously, if any of you write, you'll know I'm telling the truth.

Recently one of you guys expressed that they thought I could do more with this and had some really good suggestions to continue! So even though I'm going to *end* it here for now, I'm not going to mark it as completed, because as soon as I figure out what I want to do, I'm going to make a Part 2. And thus, the *almost* end to my first long fanfic!

Next, I had a few ideas for some different fics, but I'm still working on the endings. I plan on doing one long fic at a time, with a few one-shots along the way as the ideas come. I've started a Ranger's Apprentice fic, but I need a clear structure (and at least five chapters already written) before I post. As for one-shots, I've got a Fablehaven one in progress, but we'll have to see. If there's an idea or another fandom that you know I know about, please feel free to PM me and I'll see if I can write it

Until next time,

Trix


	28. Deathlight

**A/N:** So, I'm back! Just so you know, this is set right after season 5 (after Nora + Cicada etc) and I haven't watched season 6 yet so I'm not quite sure how this would fit in but thought you guys'd appreciate the timeline heads up.

* * *

Chapter 1: Death Light

The warehouse was silent and damp, mould appearing in black splotches in the corners and crevasses. I hid silently behind a piece of rusty machinery, staring intently at an open space near the centre where the roof had fallen in.

A young man stood there, a deceptive calm freezing his face in an emotionless stillness. In his hands he held a bag that clinked softly as his hands trembled. Despite his frosty face, his knuckles were white as they clutched as it and his feet shuffled from side to side.

I took a breath, trying to quash the nervous feeling that had sprung up in my gut.

_Should I be doing this? Cara said he was dangerous but refused to tell me why, apart from that he was a meta and to tell the Flash. I shouldn't be here_.

But I couldn't leave now. I had come to watch, and if I left now, the man might see me, and I would be in more danger than I was in already. Barry had been a little cagey about whether he'd show or not, so I'd come just in case someone needed to call 911. Okay, that wasn't entirely accurate; the Flash said he'd look into it. I'd just felt like I wanted to prove something. I don't know what.

_If Aunty finds out, she's going to be so mad._

I tried to ignore the thought, firmly telling myself, _Nope, no-one is going to find out, so don't think about it._

Suddenly, two girls and three guys walk into the abandoned space, chatting loudly as they waltzed right past my hiding spot without even a glance.

A blond girl looked up at the young man who had been waiting and shrieked, "Johnny! I missed you so much!" before launching herself in his direction with open arms.

He knocked them aside, face twisting with disgust. "Amber, I thought you were with someone else."

Pouting in a childish fashion, Amber complained, "I _was_, but that was before I knew you were okay. You wouldn't hold that against me, would you?"

Hands on her hips, right beneath the hemline of her vibrant crop top, make-up caked face tilted to one side, she looked like the most manipulative girl I'd ever seen.

"It's not like I was dead. But that would've been easier, right?" Johnny asked, "No, what I'm holding against you, _all_ of you, is how you stole five years of my life!"

"Stole?" Another guy confidently stepped forward, his black hair swept to one side, "We didn't knock you into a coma. That was your own fault for drink-driving."

"My own fault? My own fault?! You guys spiked my drink, then encouraged me to-" Johnny began, anger bringing a flush to his face.

"Oy, don't pin it on us, mate." A dark-skinned guy said, frowning in disapproval at his old friend, "I didn't tell you to challenge me to a race. If you think about it, you were the one who almost _killed_ Amber and Owen. I thought we were here for some fun, not for you to yell at us for your mistakes."

"You smashed into my car and put me in a coma!" Johnny roared, finally losing his patience, "And now you're going to pay!"

_Where's the Flash?_ I thought nervously, edging backwards._ I was just curious, but this could get really dangerous._

Abruptly, I had a truly horrible idea.

_If I read his mind, and then I'd know when the best time to run would be._

A dozen warnings and moral principles ran through my mind; "_it's not polite_", "_an invasion of privacy_", "_you hated these powers, don't use them!_". But I decided to ignore them. It wasn't like this situation was much different from the one that had hospitalised me six months ago.

I closed my eyes briefly before slowly lowering my barriers. _There are seven minds in here. But which one is Johnny's?_

"Pay? There's five of us and one of you, don't be an idiot." The second girl came forward, all edges with her black leather jacket and dark eyeliner. Arms crossed with a confident stance she seemed to be the most reasonable of the group, but her thoughts were on a wild party scheduled for tonight.

_Not her, move on. _I thought to myself and tried to focus on Johnny.

"_I'll beam Page last, see if her confidence finally cracks when all her 'friends' are down."_

_Bingo_, I thought, but shivered at the tone of the thought. The hate and disgust felt ugly in my mind, and it made me want to puke. _This was a bad idea. This is why you hate your powers. This is why Cara asked the Flash, not you._

But I couldn't stop now.

Then a sudden electric flash of red and the five young adults were gone.

"NO!" Exclaimed Johnny, red faced, and fists clenched.

_Thank goodness_, I thought, relaxing a little.

The Flash appeared back in the room with a crackle of lightning.

"They deserve what I'm going to give them!" Johnny yelled at the scarlet speedster, "Don't stand in the way of justice!"

"Justice? You call this justice?" Flash said incredulously, "If they wronged you, take them to court. This is just revenge."

"_He doesn't understand, no one does! I need to beam him before he stops me-_" Johnny's thoughts stabbed through my lowered barriers with such vehemence I winced. I was going to get a wicked headache after this.

Then I realised what was happening.

Johnny had grabbed something out of the bag and was moving to point it towards the Flash. An image appeared in my head – _a beam of light coming from a bulb before it shattered, the light shining on a crumpled woman,_ I somehow instinctively knew, in the way that Johnny did, that the light would inflict the same condition on the next person it shone on.

"FLASH!" I shouted, "Don't let the light hit you!"

The lightbulb, for that was what Johnny had grabbed, began to glow and he tossed it up in the air. The light shone down and missed the scarlet speedster by inches. Both heads turned towards my hiding spot.

_Great Caesar's Ghost._

Fast as lightning, the Flash had me and set me outside with the fleeing group of Johnny's old friends. Then he was gone again.

I felt guilty for taking him away from the fight, but relieved that he'd dodged the deadly beam light.

Then panic, starting as a small trickle of dread in the pit of my stomach, rose up inside me.

_You've been caught now! They'll tell Aunty Lin and she'll be so mad and there isn't an excuse and – and –_ I starved of my own mental onslaught with a deep breath. _No point worrying now, just take it as it comes._

Sighing, I turned from the warehouse and started trudging for the subway. Better meet Barry at S.T.A.R Labs or there'd just be more trouble.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sooooooo, yeah, I figured since I have an outline worked out and a couple of chapters written and ready, I should finally post this. Hopefully it lives up to any expectations, but if not, hopefully you guys enjoy it anyway!

Trix


	29. Lecture

Chapter 2: Lecture

It had been a while since I'd been to S.T.A.R Labs.

First, I'd been recovering in the hospital, then Cicada had started murdering metas and Caitlin had said it was too dangerous for me to be associated. After that, it just hadn't come up until the other day when Cara had given me the message for the Flash.

I hopped off the train onto the platform and climbed the stairs to street level without a problem. I glanced at the fading sunlight, hoping that I would get home soon before Aunty or Cara started to worry, though it was probably inevitable. They had become a little protective after the 'you got shot' thing and I normally wouldn't mind, but sometimes it helped to have a little leeway with curfew.

I ducked through the rip in the back fence and when I got to the elevator Cisco buzzed me up without a word. I knew they probably already knew about my involvement this evening because of the comms link in Barry's ear, but I hoped they wouldn't go too hard on me.

"Hey guys." I said but was generally ignored as Cisco spoke emphatically into the mic. Caitlin gave me a small smile though so I stood next to her in the corner.

"So, I did some recon, and this guy's friends are absolute jerks based on the police reports on the incident. Not that that gives him the right to photon blast them into oblivion, obviously." Cisco said, rolling from screen to screen in his swivel chair.

I thought there should be _some_ justice for Johnny's coma but agreed with Cisco on the whole. Blaming their comatose friend for having his drink spiked and agreeing to a car race was totally messed up. Not that anything would be done, of course; the law would see them as the victims now.

"Wait. He's calling himself 'Deathlight' now? How overdramatic can you get?!" Cisco exclaimed, glowering at the monitors in front of him.

"You're just upset because you don't like it when villains name themselves." Iris smirked from beside him, tapping keys as she leaned in to give Barry more advice, "Can you get that bag of lightbulbs off him?"

I moved to the spinning office chair and sat, swinging my legs back and forth. I may as well settle down to wait. You never know how long a fight will take and I'd come all the way from downtown.

Before long Barry dragged the self-named Deathlight back to the Labs and tossed him in the pipeline. Then the hour of my inevitable lecture came.

"What were you thinking?!" He said, hood off, face a mask of worry and confusion, "Do you have any idea how much danger you were in? Why didn't you trust me to handle it?"

I took a breath, then released it. "I don't know. Sorry." The best option right now was probably to keep my head down and ride it out.

Barry looked surprised how fast I backed down. Everyone had trickled out of the room except the two of us and Caitlin, but I didn't look at her.

"I just want to know why. You must have had a good reason?" He asked, the force drained out of his voice.

"I don't know," I repeated, "I guess I was curious, and – I don't know, I thought if something happened maybe I could help or something."

"But you must've known you would be in danger?! Why would you just put yourself in danger unnecessarily?" He exclaimed, beginning to raise his voice again.

In all honesty, I had talked myself into coming. I'd told the truth when I said I was curious, but it was a little more than that; I'd psyched myself up, thinking maybe I didn't want to go because I was scared. I wanted to be brave, but – but wasn't coming the right thing? Without my warning, whatever had happened to that lady in Johnny's mind might've happened to the Flash! So why was I just letting the Flash lecture me? Was I afraid of standing up to someone?

"I ended up helping you!" I said, receiving a burst of adrenaline. I was _not_ scared. I could stand up for myself and defend my actions. "Would you have realised what the lightbulbs did before you got hit without me?"

"Yes, but _you_ could have been seriously hurt! And while I got you to safety, Deathlight could've escaped!"

"But he didn't! And I was fine!" I raised my voice, feeling strangely liberated in my anger.

"It might not - !" Barry stopped. "I can't do this right now. I didn't work with Nora and it won't work with you. Just don't – " He stopped again, looking away. "Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

He left and I was left standing there, slightly confused.

_Who's Nora?_ _And why does he sound so...I don't even know. Leave it and be grateful this didn't drag out._

Caitlin drove me home in silence. It was a good thing I'd had the presence of mind to call Aunty Lin, or I would've been in for another lecture. My stomach tingled almost painfully, but I ignored it.

_I was right…wasn't I?_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey peeps,

How's it going? Sometimes fights are such a rollercoaster, right? One minute you're just rolling with the punches and the next you're ready to spew fire. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great week, and don't forget to review! It really helps, not only in encouraging me to write, but also to write better.

Trix


	30. Layla

Chapter Three: Layla

"Hey, if you want, you can catch a ride with me today – even Cassie's old bomb is better than the train." Cara's voice rang out from over the breakfast table, starling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said, accidently knocking my cereal-filled spoon into the corner of my mouth, splashing milk on my face.

"Do you want to catch a ride with me?" Cara said slowly, eyes never leaving her phone as I cleaned my face with my shirt sleeve.

"Uh," I hesitated, surprised but nervous. What were her friends like? They had to be better than the train though, so why not? "Sure, thanks."

I normally got to school just in time for the bell to ring, much to the annoyance of my teachers, but with the help of a motor, miracles of punctuality could be achieved. It took us a mere fifteen to twenty minutes to arrive at the student carpark in comparison to my usual forty-five and I honestly had no idea what to do with the extra time.

"Hey, you remember the time we went to laser tag?" Mike said, grin widening across his face. It was one of the first impressions he gave you; a big grin, loud t-shirts and messy hair. A natural opposite to Cara who preferred kaki, black, and was all straight lines.

"Of course, I remember the time I completely destroyed the both of you." Cassie smiled mischievously, nabbing her bag out of the car and locking the boot.

"You did not!" Cara said, eyebrows raised, "I distinctly remember you won two out of three. The third game was all mine."

I stayed silent as their friendly banter rang out around me. It was nice to have happy people around and their mood buoyed mine up a few notches. But by the time the bell rang, I wanted to leave. Sometimes people who have been friends for ages get you feeling like that. Cara's group was nice and all, but it was almost like there was _too_ much history and it had thrown up an invisible barrier.

Hurrying to class, I sat silent in my lone desk at the back of the room until the bell rang for lunch. As admittedly awkward as it was hanging out with my sister's friends, at least they didn't give me a ten-foot radius every time I came close.

I prepared to leave for the spot I knew Cara sat in for lunch, grabbing my lunch before closing my locker door. Wandering out into the quad, I smiled a little – I used to be afraid of this part of the school, filled as it was with teens and noise – now I could walk through it without even a stray thought intruding on mine.

However, before I reached Cara's table, I stopped.

_Do you really just want to go and be a fourth wheel?_

Better than eating by myself again.

_Is it really? If you go now, they'll expect you to go every lunch. And they probably don't know who you are. Do you think they'll be so friendly if they knew you were the cause of all the trouble last year?_

I hesitated, then spun around, heading to my usual spot.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why are you practically running away? It's not like Cara's friends are bad, and you're just running scared!_

I stopped at the entrance of the gap between the art and English buildings, noticing that my usual spot was taken by some students in the year above. I felt my cheeks heat up and went to turn away, but they'd already spotted me.

"Hey," An athletic dark-haired girl quickly got up and jogged over, "Sorry, was this your spot? We were looking for a new one but if it's taken, we can move."

"No, it's fine," I mumbled, shuffling my feet.

"No, really," She said earnestly, placing her hand on my shoulder, "but if you really don't mind, could we share?"

"Um, okay." I said, trying to end the conversation quickly before I could embarrass myself.

"Cool! So, what's your name?" She said, leading me back towards the dual walls that made such good back rests.

"Jul-" I stopped, _what if they've heard of 'Juliet the meta'? That'd just make things awkward._ "Jules. I'm Jules. And you?" I finished uncertainly.

"I'm Layla and this is Oliver, Jinn, and Trudy, but we just call her Dee." She said, gesturing towards three others who were sitting slouched against the wall.

Oliver had a serious face and looked me over curiously before shuffling over to make room for us to sit. Jinn's short black hair had red tips and his nose sported a piercing, matching the seven other piercings that ran up his ears. Dee was short, but stocky and had grazed knuckles.

I nodded to them nervously before sitting next to Layla, a little back from the rest of them.

They seemed nice, cheerfully discussing everything from Ms Connor's botched haircut to how the police deal with crime when Flash catches most of the dangerous criminals. I kind of wanted to join in on that one but forced myself to keep my mouth shut just in case I let slip something silly.

"I can't believe they were going to expel that girl!" Layla said angrily when last year's _event_ was brought up in the wake of that last topic.

"She _did_ make everyone see their worst fears." Oliver said indifferently, doodling absent minded in one of his graph books.

"S'not like anyone got hurt." Dee argued, "Just a few scaped knees. It mostly just shook people up, and those senior teachers need a good shaking up sometimes."

"I'd be more interested in knowing _why_ she did it. Motivations are crucial in figuring out whether the proposed punishment was fair or even necessary." Jinn said as he flipped and spun a rubix cube.

"Maybe she was scared."

I didn't realise I had spoken until everyone looked at me. I mean, I felt the words and I heard them, but I don't remember deciding to say them. I looked at the black asphalt and wished I hadn't finished my sandwich so soon. Having your mouth full is a great excuse for silence and stops you from running your mouth off like an idiot.

"That's a good point." Layla said after a moment, "Some adults think we're as mature as they are and we should act like it, but we're not. Not freaking out under pressure is learned, not innate."

"Ooh, fancy words," Dee said with a smirk, "What next, you going to pull out 'antidisestablishmentarianism'? Spell it for us, would you?"

Layla snorted, "Shut up, Dee."

Everyone laughed, the bell ringing along with us and we made our way towards our various classes. Speaking up, and Layla validating my opinion gave me a kind of warm glow in my chest that lasted all through the rest of my classes. I should be brave and speak up more often.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late, I have WAY too much work at the moment.

Anyway, what do you think of Juliet's new friends?

Don't forget to review! Seriously - your feedback is very important!

Have a great weekend :)

Trix


	31. Warnings

_**Chapter Four: Warnings**_

Cara caught up with me as I headed towards the school gate.

"Hey, Cassie's offering a ride home if you want? I know you didn't sit with us at lunch, and that's okay; my friends don't have to be your friends, but I don't see why you should have to take the train when Cassie is perfectly happy to drive both of us."

"Yeah, sorry about that, you guys are such good friends but –" I paused, looking for the right words, "I guess I just don't know where I fit." However, I changed direction towards the student parking lot.

"I hope you aren't sitting alone again; I'd feel bad as a big sister. Just know that you're, you know, welcome at our table whenever I guess." She said uncertainly, pulling at her short dark hair.

I smiled at her mischievously, "How's that sappy stuff going for you? Given you cavities yet?"

"Pffft," She smirked, relaxing into her rough sarcastic persona again, "Me? Sappy? Which planet do you live on?"

We hopped into the back of Cassie's waiting car, Mike had already taken shotgun and Cassie, of course, was driving.

"Welcome to the Rustic Rover!" Cassie dramatically declared, igniting the engine and pulling out onto the road. "It may not rival even a tortoise for speed, but it gets us to where we need to go and has a brilliant sound system." She suddenly grinned back at us, "And since I am your esteemed driver, _I_ get to choose the cassette!"

"Cassette?" I asked Cara quietly in confusion. I knew Cassie's car was old, but not _that_ old.

"She fixed up this old bomb herself, and a cassette machine was the only thing that would connect with the sound system without major rewiring." Cara responded, getting out her phone and preparing her earbuds, "That's not the problem, her taste in music is."

"Who's ready for some country and western tunes?" Came the bright announcement before a _click_ sounded and the cassette machine began to turn the tape.

_Almost heaven,_

_West Virginia,_

_Blue Ridge Mountains,_

_Shenandoah River,_

Cara groaned and pressed her earbuds further in, but I smiled. Country and western wasn't too bad as long as it was _good_ country and western.

Cassie began to sing, passably, over Mike and Cara's groans and I joined in quietly from the back.

When the song was over, Mike took the cassette out.

"Right. You've had your fun; you can't torture us the whole time." He said good naturedly returning the cassette to its' plastic case in the glove box.

"Hmph." Cassie grumped, but didn't stop him.

"So, Juliet, right?" Mike said, turning to me, "I hope we didn't scare you off this morning, but just so you know, you're welcome to join us at lunch time if you want."

"You're too late, M, I already did it, so leave off embarrassing yourself and let sleeping dragons lie or whatever the saying is." Cara said, not even looking up from her phone, but the earbuds had been removed.

"It's fine, I found some people to sit with," I quickly interceded, not wanting them to think I was rude or didn't like them.

"Oh really?" Cara asked, interested, "I thought you said your year-" She cut herself off, knowing I probably didn't want the fact that my year level had effectively ostracised me spread around.

"Nah, it was some students from your year, Layla, Oliver, Jinn and Dee." I said, trying to continue the conversation past her slip up.

They all glanced at each other, Mike shuffling uncomfortably on his seat while Cassie readjusted her grip on the steering wheel. Cara's face went absolutely still.

"I hate to gossip but-" Cassie began, but stopped. "Nah, it's none of my business, forget I said anything."

"No, you're right." Cara said shortly. Turning to me, she looked me dead in the eyes, saying seriously, "Layla's a - "

"Two-faced, lying, b-" Mike began to suggest before Cara cut him off angrily.

"Shut it, Mike. You _know_ it's complicated. And just because we had a bad experience doesn't mean Juliet will." Cara took a deep breath and turned back to me. "Look. There's obviously some bad blood between us and her crew, and there's good reason for that. I'm just telling you to be cautious, as a sister, but also as a friend."

The rest of the drive passed in silence with Cara moodily swiping through her phone, Mike taking a soccer ball out of his bag, spinning it on his finger pensively, and Cassie aggressively focussed on driving.

I wasn't sure what to think.

Despite Layla and her friends' apparent niceness, I couldn't easily dismiss Cara's warnings. She was my sister after all, and she knew Layla better than I did apparently.

When we got home, I went straight to my room, closed the door and got out my second-hand guitar. The music on the drive home had got me thinking, and I wanted to play some country. As I played through song after song, my mind kept returning to the conversation in the car.

"_I'm just telling you to be cautious, as a sister, but also as a friend._"

_Is Layla really that bad? Friends falling out happens all the time in high school, maybe it's just that?_

_No, it seems like more than that_, a new voice argued, _you saw her face, and Cassie and Mike didn't look much better. It must've been something big._

_But do I have any right to judge based on rumours? There have been several about me and they weren't true. I should give Layla a chance. _The first voice rationalised.

_They're not just **rumours**, their experiences direct from your **sister**, doesn't that count for anything?_

_People can have misunderstandings. People can be wrong, even Cara_. _Give her a chance. You can take Cara's advice to be cautious without abandoning what might be some new friends._

* * *

Author's Note:

Which voice do you think is right? If your sibling warned you off someone, would you take their advice, or reject it? Should rumours stop us from making our own assessment of a person?

Anyway, have a great week you guys, don't forget to review :)

Trix


	32. Rumours

**Chapter Five: Rumours**

I continued to sit with Layla and her friends at lunch and drive home with Cara, Cassie and Mike. I didn't mention either group to the other again, for obvious reasons, and I didn't give much more thought to Cara's warning either.

A week or so later, I was hanging with them at lunch and they got started about some rumours that had been floating around.

"Do'ya reckon it's true?" Dee asked Oliver suddenly after a lull, "You know, the rumours of a meta school?"

"Dunno," Oliver said, "To be honest it makes me nervous; separating all those meta teens from everyone else. It'd make them a bit of a target unnecessarily. Meta teens don't always need help – they can fit in perfectly well with everyone else."

"Could be good," Jinn argued, "It might get rid of some of the stigma associated with having powers if people could see that they're good people, not like the monsters you see on tv."

"Layla? What'd you reckon?" Dee asked, glancing at their curiously quiet leader.

"Hmm, could just be a ploy so the government can register all the powered teens before they become problems. Oliver's probably right, but Jinn isn't wrong." Layla considered. "To be perfectly honest, I wish they were spending money on helping people like that Brynn kid."

"Who?" Oliver asked, looking up from his drawing book.

"That kid from the year below who shot the meta girl last year. Apparently, he was only trying to rob Klark's because he needed money to pay his brother's bail. His family wasn't doing anything, and he felt pushed into a corner. I know there was something involving a gang as well – his brother got in deep before he was caught or something like that." Layla explained patiently, drumming her fingers on her black running tights.

I didn't know what to think.  
_Brynn was only trying to protect his brother. Because his family didn't even care enough to pay the bail?_

"Wait," I said, speaking directly to Layla, "So he wasn't just a 'young thug'? I know some of the media portrayed him like that"

"Yeah," She snorted derisively, "Useless journalists. He was just a desperate kid with no one to turn to. He may not have done the right thing, but his motives weren't all bad. Helping family is admirable, not despicable."

I wouldn't call journalists useless; without Iris' article, I would've been expelled for sure, not to mention the mark on my record would've guaranteed a refusal from most other schools I'd have tried to attend.

But I couldn't deny that Layla had a point.

The wooden slats dug into my back and my bottom was numb from sitting on the asphalt. I shuffled around.

"So, his family didn't care?" I confirmed, almost feeling like maybe I should've just let Brynn rob the convenience store. At least I wouldn't have been shot.

"Nope, his Mum's a drunk, Dad's a night-shift worker and neither seemed to pay much attention to either of their two sons." Layla said nonchalantly, glancing at me curiously – I hadn't contributed to discussions much before and I could tell she was surprised at my interest. I wondered how she knew so much about Brynn's situation.

"Not an uncommon story." I muttered, deciding to ignore her curiosity.

"You can relate?" Jinn asked softly.

I hesitated, before confirming with a shrug. I wasn't sure how much to tell them; "My Da wasn't exactly the attentive type." Letting out a small breath, looking away.

_Idiot, it's not your fault! Stop feeling embarrassed for his choices!_

"Stupid adults with their stupid systems. I'd punch some sense into them right now if I could." Dee growled. I looked up in surprise, but all I found was sympathy and solidarity.

I felt strangely relieved at their support and acceptance. No more was said on the topic that day, but for the first time in a long time I really felt like I belonged in a group.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

OOooooh social justice teens! They don't just talk about make-up you know...wait you probably do know :) Anyway, what do you guys think about Brynn? Motivations are interesting to explore, but does good intentions make up for horrible actions? How are our perceptions influenced by how people tell a story?

Ugh. Sorry guys, just slipped into English Analysis mode XD

Anyway, have a nice week :) and PLEASE review! Feedback is so valuable!

Trix


	33. Coffee

Chapter Six: Coffee

Caitlin met me at Jitters Friday afternoon for our biweekly session. The warm summer breeze was still blowing and cause the trees to rustle comfortingly, my hoodie left tied around my waist. I smiled as the sun hit my arms, the warmth seeping through my skin after the cold of the underground.

Caitlin was sitting outside with her laptop, take-away coffee cup in hand. With hair pulled up in a messy bun and a plum-coloured spaghetti-strap singlet she looked the very picture of a college student. Not at all like the PHD graduate I knew she was.

"Hey," I said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

She looked up, closing the laptop, "Juliet! How are you?"

"Good, and you?" I responded, sitting down opposite her.

"Fine," She said smiling, "better than fine actually."

"That's great," I said, "You guys defeated Cicada, right?"

"Yeah, we did, and Killer Frost is back." Caitlin said brightly, "I thought she was gone for good, but it was just a mental block." Taking a sip of her coffee, she chanced the topic. "Speaking of mental blocks, how's that side of it going? I assume there's been no more issues?"

"Yeah, it's been fine," I admitted, "I'm getting much better at holding my walls up and I know I've got the bracelet if I start to slip up."

We talked for a while, and she mentioned the whole Deathlight thing briefly, but didn't linger on it for too long. I guess she knew I'd already got a reprimand from Flash and didn't want to double up. We ended up talking about how my school had let me stay on until graduation provided there were no complaints with regards to my powers.

"That's great!" She said, getting up to go, "I've got to get back to the Labs now, but I'll see you again in a fortnight? I know you don't technically _need_ these sessions anymore, but it's nice to catch up, and if you do have problems, you'll have someone to listen and help."

"Of course," I smiled, it was nice having a friend who I could talk to about the whole 'meta' thing and Caitlin was really nice to be around.

"Oh, and before I forget," She added, turning back, "Do you know anything about The Pack? There's a group of teens calling themselves 'The Pack'. Thieves and vandals for the most part, but it seems fairly organised. Wouldn't normally be our problem, but Barry suspects there's metas involved."

"No, why would you think I'd know something?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh," She said, eyes wide, "Sorry! I didn't mean anything like that, I just thought that since you're a teen you might've heard rumours. Especially since you told us about Deathlight. If you do hear something, just let us know, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed easily, wondering if I should watch the news more often so I actually knew what was going on.

She left soon after that, and I sat quietly outside, wondering what to do next. I still had a few hours before I was expected back, and I didn't bring any money for coffee. I was about to leave anyway when a familiar figure in sports tights and loose dark hair strode towards Jitters. Spotting me, she grinned, a white-toothed joyful expression and changed direction.

"Hey Jules, how are you?" She asked cheerfully, glancing at Jitters, "You here for an after-school pick-me-up too?"

"Hey Layla," I said, smiling, "Coffee's not really my thing, I was just here to meet a friend."

She took an exaggerated look around, "I see no friend; were you waiting for me? You gone psychic on me, Jules?"

A bubble of laughter made it's breathy way out of my mouth, "No, she just left. So, you're here for coffee?" I asked, trying to veer the conversation away from potentially meta-related topics.

"Yeah, but they've got tea here too, so do you want to join me?" She asked, gesturing towards the café.

"I would, but I don't have any cash on me." I said, annoyed with myself for not having the foresight to bring a little spending money.

"No worries, it's on me." She said cheerfully, opening the door for me, "So, no coffee, right? You a chai fan, or full on herbal natural type?"

"Thank you so much," I said, hurrying so she didn't have to hold the door long. "I like chai, but I like most types of tea, so I don't mind."

"I normally drink flat whites, but capachinos are my favourite." She admitted as they joined the line, "The fluffy milk is just so good."

We waited in the café bustle, people moving and working and distracted in a nice sort of buzz that always got me on some sort of mild vicarious high. Ever since that day in Jitters right after I'd learned to control my powers, the emotional atmosphere of a room had interested me. So, whenever I thought the atmosphere wasn't too heavy, I'd thin my wall out a little so I could get a boost without actually hearing people's thoughts, just their tone. Coffee shops were my favourite.

Out of the blue, a discordant tone hit me, and my head whipped around towards the counter. A ginger-haired man was arguing with the barista.

"Hey, I didn't do anything? Why are you refusing to serve me?" He said, voice raised slightly over the chatter.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't feel comfortable having you in the store." The barista said with a frown, turning away to get back to work.

"But what did I do? Just tell me what I did!" The white, middle aged man exclaimed in confusion. When he received no response, the man kept badgering the barista until an ugly look appeared on the employee's face.

"It's not what you've done, it's what you _might_ do" The barista hissed angrily.

"What, because I'm a meta?" The man said incredulously, "Look, I've been in jail, but I served my time and I'm turning over a new leaf. Just let me get some coffee please!"

"I'm sorry sir," The barista said very loudly, "but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

The man looked like he was going to explode, but instead, he let out a breath in frustration and left the store.

I looked sideways at Layla, wondering if she'd noticed the incident. Her eyes were glued to the barista, and her jaw was clenched.

"You know what, Jules?" She said quietly, "Never mind about the coffee, let's just get out of here."

"Yeah." I said, walking with her towards the door.

A block and a half of walking later, she finally spoke.

"You taking the train too? We can walk together."

"Yeah," I said uncertainly, still feeling a little sick after the coffee shop confrontation.

Another few tense minutes passed before she suddenly exploded, "I can't _believe_ that happens! It's so _stupid_ and I just-!" She stopped, seeing my wary expression. "Sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"No, it's fine," I said, relaxing a little now I knew the anger wasn't directed my way, "I wish that stuff didn't happen."

She looks at me, considering for a moment before telling me, "I just get worried that'll happen to me if someone finds out I'm a meta."

I stopped in surprise, "What, really?"

She stopped with me, and suddenly her amber eyes were on mine, "Yep. My parents weren't fans, so no one really knows but you, Oli, Jinn and Dee. Please don't tell anyone. You heard what happened to that girl last year right? Almost expelled."

"I won't tell anyone- I mean-" I stammered, "I mean," I hesitate, forcing myself to be brave and trust my secret to her like she did me, "I'm a meta too."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide and still locked on mine, I looked away nervously.

"Yeah," I confirmed, a little unwilling to make myself 'that girl' from last year. Better to see if this doesn't go wrong. I felt guilty for concealing it though.

We took the train, chatting mostly about other things until it was her stop, which came far sooner than I was ready for.

"Oh, and before I forget!" She said as the train slowed, "We're having a party next Friday and it'd be great if you came. Just let me know at school if you can come."

The doors opened and people began to spill over the threshold of the train, back and forth in a flurry of impatient movement.

"See you Monday!" She said, stepping off onto the dark concrete platform.

"See you," I said with a smile.

* * *

*Cameo from one of my other short fics – Carl Fullston (a.k.a. Smasher) from The Experiment. Props to anyone who guessed it

Author's Note:

Wow, found it tricky to type this because my keyboard was acting up and spouting all sorts of symbols and absolutely no letters!

Anyway, it's stopped now, so that's good.

Sorry for being so late - had some work that could not wait. Anyone else being swamped with work?

As always, please please PLEASE tell me what you think - your feedback is invaluable!

Trix


	34. News

Chapter Seven: News

The weekend passed fairly uneventfully, and Monday morning had me driving to school with Cara and her friends. I was excited accept Layla's party invitation but knew I wouldn't likely see her until lunch. My zoned-out window gazing must've caught Cara's attention because her foot bumped mine.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," I responded with a quick smile.

She shrugged and went back to doing whatever she did on her small second-hand phone. The case was a simple black plastic snap, but with the amount of time she spent on it, I wondered if a window to an alien planet was hidden in one of the apps.

Turning back to the window, I fiddled with my shirt hem. _Did Layla really want to invite me, or was she just being polite? How do I bring it up again naturally? Or should I just ask her outright?_

* * *

I slugged through my morning classes, barely noticing my now normal social ostracization, trying to plan out the conversation.

"Miss Mason, do you have Friday's homework ready to hand back?" My math teacher, Ms Henry, asked.

_Oops_.

"Yes, here it is, sorry." I said, quickly rifling through my bag and handing the waiting teacher the promised papers with a properly repentant expression.

She smiled, "Please pay attention next time, please."

"Yes, sorry Ms Henry." I sighed.

As it turns out, I didn't have to worry about asking Layla about the party; she brought it up as soon as we all arrived at our lunch spot.

"So," she began, phone out, "it's at Oli's place and Jinn said he's coming, but Dee and Jules haven't said anything yet. You guys coming?"

"Obviously." Dee said, brushing breadcrumbs off her khaki pants, "What else is there to do on a Friday night?"

"And Jules? You didn't text me, so no?" She asked.

"I don't have your number," I explained awkwardly, "but I _do_ want to come."

"Oh!" She said with a short exhalation of laughter, "Sorry, my bad. Here-" she shoved her phone my way and after a brief consultation with my plastic brick (I don't give out my number very often, partly because I'd only owned one for a few months, but mostly because I'd had no friends) I entered it in. She'd entered hers in mine in a blink and had passed it around to the others who dutifully entered their own in my contacts, which had effectively just doubled.

"So, it starts at eight at Oliver's house. Bring whatever you want, and just so you guys know, there'll be kids from other schools, that's right, Oli?" Layla continued.

"Yeah, I invited Kyle and his crew, so it'll be decent sized." Oliver said nonplussed. I, on the other hand, was getting a little nervous.

_I thought this was just a small party, and it starts at eight? She didn't tell us an end time either. I hope it doesn't break curfew…what have I just agreed to?_

Despite this, Layla and the rest seemed thrilled with the prospect, and their excitement was infectious. By the end of lunch, I was confident I could go, maybe chat a bit and eat some chips, then leave before anything got wild.

* * *

The drive home went as normal, and I quietly enjoyed the country songs Cassie put on her cassette player. There was something charming about vintage music players and every song seemed rarer for being a physical cassette rather than just a piece of data code.

I decided to turn on the news after finishing my homework. After all the discussions with Layla about recent happenings and the talk with Caitlin, I felt like it was probably a good idea to know what was going on. It's also might give me something interesting to contribute to the conversation.

I flicked through a couple of stories about the Arrow's activities in Star City, something weird in Gotham, which honestly wasn't new, and a world record before I got to anything interesting.

_"CC Jitters in Central City has been broken into and vandalised by a group calling themselves 'The Pack'._" I frowned, tapping my index finger against one leg. I glanced at the kitchen to make sure Aunty Lin wasn't watching. She'd be worried about me going out on my own if she knew.

_"The windows were smashed, and their symbol was spray-painted on the floor, but nothing was stolen. Critics say-"_ I turned the tv off, ruefully remembering why I don't like to watch the news.

Cara came down the stairs, phone out, but staring right at me.

"You see any old movies?" she asked, "I haven't seen one in ages and I have no-one to watch them with. Not necessarily tonight, just sometime. It'd be nice to spend some time with you and all that."

"That doesn't sound too bad. What's your favourite?"

"I know it's cliché, but _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. _Casa Blanca _isn't half bad either. Yours?"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail." I got out before I could think. _Idjit. You won't be able to watch that without feeling awful. That's __Dad's__ movie…_

My thoughts were cut off by Cara's chuckle, "Never picked you as one for comedy, Freak- damn. I need to get you a new nickname." She finished, scowling.

"How's 'Jules'," I suggested, smiling softly because I knew she hadn't meant it – old habits just die hard.

"Hmm," She considered, "I don't know, how's Jewel? Or Jay?"

My finger tapped faster.

"Jay is fine." I choked out. Only Da called me Jewel.

"Jay it is." Cara smiled at me. Then her phone buzzed. "Oops, just got reminded that I have an assignment due. See ya Jay."

* * *

Author's Note:

So, sorry again that this is late - though I don't know why I'm apologising because some people takes years to post a chapter. Anyway, I do like to be consistent, so I guess I'm still sorry.

Please review! I'm getting zero feedback and it's killing me! I don't know if anyone's still reading or not so even just a friendly hello would just make my day :)

Wishing you a very merry...*thinks of closest holiday*...4th of July? idk I'm not even American but I hope everyone who is enjoys their independence!

BellatrixTheStar


	35. Legging it

**Chapter Nine: Legging it**

Friday morning had me taking the train to school.

"Cassie needs to drop her brother off first and so she's going to be late. Mike has his motorbike, but he can only take one extra person." Cara explained briefly over her breakfast of peanut butter toast.

"You go. I can take the train." I said before taking a mouthful of rice bubbles* and milk.

She shrugged.

"Okay." Then she flicked her phone's touch screen a few times before giving it a final jab. Swinging her bag onto one shoulder, she walked out the door, and I was left to shove the rest of my breakfast into my mouth before hurrying to catch the train.

I was too late.

Sighing, I walked back up the stairs and began to walk towards school. As the occasion called for something to stave off the boredom, I grabbed my old earbuds and ipod out of my bag and set some Adele playing. It was an old album, but her melancholy singing was just the thing for a walk alone. By the time I got to school, my leg was aching so much that I was almost limping. I hadn't walked this far since…well, since before I was shot, and I was beginning to regret it. And to top it all off, I was late.

* * *

"Hey Jules!" Layla said cheerfully when I came to sit with at our usual spot for lunch. "You okay? I was getting worried something had happened because you weren't answering your texts." Layla continued, shuffling over to make room for me.

I glanced at my phone in surprise, noting there were indeed several notifications from Layla. "Sorry, I keep it on silent for school mostly, I must've forgotten to check it."

"No worries, just make sure you check it before this evening – I think we forgot to tell you where Oli's place is." Layla said with a quick smile.

"Oh. Yeah. Course," I said, suddenly remembering the party. That was tonight. Right.

They talked about the normal stuff and I remained silent for most of it, only voicing agreement in grunts and one word when asked. My leg still hurt, but it had died down to a dull ache during class. I tried to subtly stretch it out without being obvious. The doctor had told us that even though it had closed up, I still might experience pain in my right leg for a long while because there had been some internal damage.

_Great. Good going, Juliet. Hurting yourself right before a party! It had better feel fine by the time I get home._

* * *

School ended with a jittery burst of energy. I took the train home, which was much better for my leg, and my brain ran in circles the entire time, so the journey seemed to pass in a flash. I got off at my stop and wanted to powerwalk home but was forced take it slow by my stupid leg. I went straight up to my room and pace flopped onto my bed. I kicked off my shoes, swivelled onto my back and rested my feel on the wall behind the headboard so my legs were above me. Then I took out my phone to check the texts Layla had sent earlier.

_"Hey Jules! I realised I forgot to give you Oli's address earlier, so here it is…_" I glanced at it; it was at the edge of the warehouse district, not the safest spot to commute to in the dark, but close enough to be feasible. I considered how I would pitch it to Aunty Lin.

'Hey Aunty, I'm going out to a party tonight with some friends.'  
_No. Then she'll ask where it was or who my friends are.  
_'Bye Aunty, I'm going out!'  
_Yeah right! That sort of vagueness would be totally suspicious.  
_'Hey Aunty? I'm going to hang out at a friend's place this evening, is that okay?'  
_Better. Then she'll probably ask if I'd be back by curfew, and I'll obviously say yes, and that'll be the end of it.  
__Hopefully._

I smiled, then looked down at my school uniform.  
_Great Caesar's Ghost, I'm going to look like an idiot, aren't I?  
_I sort of almost definitely wished I could ask Cara since she always seemed to know how to dress so she looked both cool and casual. I didn't really want to ask her though, because she didn't seem to like Layla or her friends much at all.

I looked in my cupboard.  
Jeans and a t-shirt would probably be fine – I'd seen Dee and Jinn wear that often enough and they looked cool. Grabbing a black long-sleeved shirt and my favourite pair of blue jeans, I ducked into the bathroom to change.

I glanced at my reflection and considered pulling my long-ish brown hair up. I experimented, holding a ponytail together in my hands before letting if fall back.

_Yeah right. You're totally not that confident, Juliet, and it doesn't really suit you_.  
I snorted. Then searched the draws under the vanity for an elastic.

I ended up stealing – ahem, _borrowing_ one of Cara's, but the end result looked rather good if I did say so myself.  
Feeling slightly guilty, I also borrowed some of Cara's lip gloss, smearing some on my finger before transferring it to my thin lips. I smiled at my reflection, feeling braver and more confident.

_Okay, better use that feeling to go downstairs and tell Aunty where you're going.  
_I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Aunty?" I called out, poking my head into the lounge room.

"I'm here," She called back from the kitchen and I moved across the hall to find her sitting at the table, reading a recipe.

"So, I'm - " I stopped, forgetting exactly what I was going to say. _Oops._ Well, I'd better forge on now. Confidence was the key…I think. I tapped my thigh a few times and began a new attempt, "I'm – can I go to a friend's place this evening?"

She looked me up and down, smiled and said, "Sure, do you need me to drop you off?"

"No, uh, thanks!" I said relieved and smiling, "I can take the train."

"Just be back before ten, okay? I trust you, so I won't wait up, but maybe set an alarm so you don't forget?" She reminded, and the slight wrinkle in her forehead told me she was still concerned about me going out alone.

"No problem," I smiled at her, trying to convey reassurance. Then I turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, and by they way, Juliet?" I turned around, "you look really pretty."

I blushed and grinned a little.

And almost walked out the door without my phone.  
_Great Scott! Get it together Juliet!  
_I ran into Cara as I took the stairs two at a time.

"Where're you going?" She raised her eyebrows, looking up from her phone.

"To a friend's," I hedged a little breathlessly and swiped my phone from my room before charging back downstairs and out the door.

As I sat down on my train, I rubbed my poor abused leg.  
_Oops, probably took those stairs too hard. You're not that young anymore, Juliet!  
_I snorted out loud, then glanced at the quiet carriage self-consciously.

Then I grinned.  
_Who cares anyway? This is exciting! You're actually going to a party!_

* * *

*So, look. I googled it and apparently in America, they're called 'Rice Krispies', but that just sounds weird to me (I'm an Aussie, as you might or might not know). Sorry Americans. RICE BUBBLES FOREVER! Jk lol but srsly who comes up with these names?

A/N:

Phew! That was a close one. I literally finished this chapter yesterday evening thanks to some inspiration coming from a reviewer! So thanks – I really need to remember to write more often. I tend to do a lot in one big block and then stop for weeks, then do another block. Somehow this works, even with my surprisingly regular update schedule (weekly on Saturdays, if anyone's interested).

Anyway, enough about me. Are you guys looking forward to the party? Yes, yes, I know you're not technically going, but reading is totally like a magic portal, so I'm going to ask anyway. Plus, don't you wish you could go out? I'm not in quarantine, but I know many people still are, so I wish you well.

Oh boy am I chatty today! Maybe it's infectious and Juliet gave it to me...from inside my brain?

Okaaaaay. Better sign off before your ears (brains?) go numb! J

Trix


	36. Party

Chapter Ten: Party

I arrived at a fairly large suburban house, lit up with yellow light and phone screens.

There was music playing, but it wasn't loud enough to attract police phone calls. And although there were a few cars parked in front of the house, it wasn't crowded with vehicles. It didn't look out of control, wild, or illegal.

A little worry that had been niggling at me for a while released its hold, even as a new one took hold and I walked up to the front door.

I tentatively knocked, but no one answered, even though I could hear lots of voices inside.

_Come on Juliet! They probably can't hear you._

I was about to knock again when the door swung open, and light, music and atmosphere blasted me. My mind stiffened into defensive position, which was probably why I didn't notice the two guys in front of me, trying to exit the house.

"Excuse me," A guy I barely recognised from the year above pushed past me, and I moved out of the way, into the party.

"Juliet!" A voice called, just as I'm snapping out of my mind blank. I swung around to see Layla grinning at me, waving me over with an enthusiastic arm.

She was wearing a mid-length modest black strap dress with sleeves and her dark hair was up in a ponytail, like mine. Knee length electric blue leggings and a pair of sneakers topped off the casual look. I mutely walk over, shock probably carved into my face like a statue's.

"A little overwhelming, right?" She says, louder than normal so she can be heard over the music.

"Yes," I tell her slowly, "Uh, definitely."

After a few minutes once you'd sort of relaxed into it, the atmosphere was actually pleasantly charged. Like, I don't know, maybe like a mild sugar rush? You almost don't notice, but you notice you feel slightly hyped. Large parties and groups used to scare me, and usually view myself as very introverted. My powers seemed to be actually helping me out this time because I felt buzzed rather than drained. I bet it would be different if I had to listen to people's inner dialogues, but I could filter it out so it was actually kind of awesome.

I suddenly grinned back at her. She grinned back.

"I'm glad you came! Here," She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the kitchen, "let me get you a drink."

There were all types of drinks on the marble kitchen counter and I mean _all_ types. Not just underage stuff like soda and juice, there were cans and bottles and those red plastic cups like you see in teen movies and I was starting to get nervous.

"Here," Layla said, thrusting two cups into my hand and grabbing some bottles. She sloshed half a cup of orange juice into them, then almost filled the rest with lemonade. Finally, she carefully measured two shot glassed of some clear liquid, then tipped one in each.

"When I was a kid, my parents would have these for the kids at their 'grown up' parties, minus the tequila, of course." She grinned again, "I used to _love_ the grenadine because it made that awesome gradient shift, you know?"

"Mmm," I responded articulately. I had no idea what grenadine was and was more focussed on the tequila shot. I'd never drunk liquor before, but I'd seen my dad lose himself to it and was reluctant to try.

"Oh!" Her eyes suddenly went wide, "I forgot to ask, were you going to drink? I was looking forward to drinking, because Dee said she'd drive me, but I didn't think about you! Were going to drive yourself home? Sorry."

"Oh, uh, no," I said, brain running circles of indecision, "I took the train so -" I stopped, unsure.

"Oh, is it your first time or something?" She asked, curious and not condemning.

"Y-yes," I said, wishing my voice was stronger. Why couldn't it be? And from what I knew, one shot of tequila didn't make you drunk, so why not try it?

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Layla offered, shrugging to indicate she was fine either way, "But I'd be honoured to share your first drink."

I smiled, "Okay, why not?"

She grinned, "Awesome!" Then she held out her cup, "Cheers?"

I took a breath, "Cheers!"

Then I took a gulp.

_Huh, not bad. Though I think the fruit juice is probably carrying most of the flavour._

"Now," Layla continued after she'd had a swig, "Don't leave your cup anywhere until you're completely finished, if you want another drink, get a can and don't let it out of your sight either."

The look I gave her must've been questioning because she laughed and explained.

"This is your first drink, so you probably don't know much about staying safe at a party, right? There are rules, like don't leave your drink with someone you don't trust so someone doesn't spike it et cetera cetera."

"Someone here would do that?"

"Well," She looked uncomfortable, "I know most of the people here, but you never know and it's usually better to be safe than sorry."

"Thanks then," I smiled, "I would definitely prefer not being sorry."

"Me too," She grinned, then paused as the music changed, "Ooh! I love this song! Wanna dance?"

"Why not?" Dancing with a friend sounded fun.

I only got one more drink that night – I doubled checked with Layla to make sure what I was getting was okay, but she offered to make me another juice mix instead the can I was holding.

"Better not go with that one – especially if you've had one shot already. Would you like another one of what I made you before?" She asked, looking a little flushed after the dancing.

"Yes please, thanks." I said, relieved that I hadn't done something _too_ stupid.

I hung out a little with Dee, who was on the sofa playing video games against anyone who challenged her supremacy. I'd thought of her as a bit rough when we first met but after a while you realised; she was just assertive and opinionated, not actually mean.

"So," She said, jabbing buttons and twisting her controller as Bowser raced to first place, "you a gamer?"

"Ah," I said, distracted by a banana peel, "No, not really."

"Hmm…" She grunted, drifting around a sharp corner with an ease I envied.

"And you?" I quickly asked, trying to revive the conversation. I liked it when other people talked, but I wasn't very good at talking back most of the time. I guess I just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I'm a gamer." She said, then added thoughtfully as she sailed through the finish line, "I like the way everything's a fight and totally straight forward. No unnecessary dialogue or delay, just 'save the princess', 'beat the bad guy' or 'kick your friend's sorry butt!'" She chuckled.

I laughed along with her because I knew I wasn't very good at Mario Cart*, or any video games really. But it was fun playing games with friends, even if you lost most of the time.

I played a few more races (the best of which I came in 3rd), then drifted away and got drawn into a conversation with Oliver. He was talking seriously to some interesting types in the kitchen. They honestly weren't the people you'd expect to be in conversation at a party – one popular girl, a rough guy and a smart looking boy from my year.

It turns out they were talking about the meta cure the CCPD were offering and whether it was just a government ploy to take away people's powers.

"Especially now Cicada is gone," Oliver argued passionately, "there's no point in it except to try and control people or scare them into…" I drifted away, unwilling to be drawn into a discussion about metas. People didn't always think kind thoughts when metas were brought up and now that I'd thought about it, I wasn't sure what alcohol did to my powers. What if drinking had been a mistake?

It was about this time that I began to really feel those two shots.

Up until then, all I'd been feeling was a good sort of buzz and I guess I was little bit more outgoing than normal. As I walked away from that conversation though, I began to feel a little uneasy.

"_That guy makes me so mad!_"

I looked around for the voice and found no one talking to me. My stomach sank into the ground.

"_Wow, I can't believe_…"

I winced, moving towards the hallway, where less people were. There was an empty chair beside the stairs, and I moved towards it, sitting down with a thump.

_Imagine the wall, Juliet. You can't freak out here! Your friends will think you're nuts and-and…never mind that. Just focus on the red brick wall._

My eyes were closed, and the voices slowly receded. I thought it was all good until -

"Juliet?"

_Focus harder!_

"Juliet, are you okay?"

_Huh? Why would someone be thinking my name – oh, open your eyes you idiot!_

I opened then to find Layla standing over me, a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Sorry, um, ah, yeah, I'm fine." I said, surprised.

"You sure? you don't look too good." She insisted, "Did you have any more drinks?"

"Ah, no, I didn't, I'm really fine, I just-" I stopped, really thinking about it for a second, "I think I should probably be, um, getting home."

"That doesn't sound like the worst idea," Layla said, her face relaxing, then tensing as she thought of something, "Did you say you were taking the train?"

"Um, yes," I said, slightly confused, "I'm taking the train."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah, it's not _that_ late and I always take the train anyway."

"Did you come with anyone else?"

"Uh, no, j-just me."

"I don't really think it's safe to take public transport alone past ten o'clock at night." Layla admitted, looking concerned and slightly reluctant.

"Wait, past ten!" I jumped up, then sat back down heavily when I felt unbalanced, "Aunty's gonna kill me."

"I would take you home myself, but I've already had a few drinks and I didn't bring my car." She added, running a hand through her hair, which had come out of its ponytail since we last talked, "I don't feel right about letting you go home like this. Is there anyone you can call?"

"It's fine!" I tried to insist, "I'm totally fine, I just need to get home before anyone notices."

Layla shook her head, "I think you need to go with someone. Who can I call?"

"Umm, I don't really want to tell-" I began, unable to come up with a valid reason why my older foster sister or Aunty Lin shouldn't come and get me except that I didn't want to face them yet. Taking the train alone didn't truthfully sound like a safe option, and I wasn't really feeling that good. I'd felt slightly nauseous when I'd stood up earlier and even if I hated it, it would probably turn out better if I lived to be punished rather than died anonymously in a storm drain.

"Here, if you give me your phone I'll do it." She said softly, sitting down next to me.

I handed it to her and she quickly navigated to the contacts, then froze for a good two seconds, her face unreadable. Then she took a deep breath and dialled someone. I only had six contacts, and four of them were here, so I guessed she had called Cara.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sooooooo, finally the long awaited party chapter! It's a lot longer than I expected, which I why I split it up into three chapters. This one still had the bulk of the word count though.

Was it everything you expected?

Anyway, I hope you guys have an awesome week :)

Trix


	37. Home Again, Home Again

Chapter Eleven: Home Again, Home Again

_"Hello?"_

Cara was still half asleep, and a little short tempered.

"Cassie, if this is another prank, I _will_ kill you." She said, words sounding more sleepy than cold and terrifying.

"_No, this is Layla on Juliet's phone -"_

"Why do you have her phone?" Cara interrupted, suddenly wide awake.

"_Listen, I know we parted on bad terms, but Juliet isn't feeling that well and apparently she was supposed to be home half an hour ago."_

Cara checked the time, it was 10:30pm, Layla was right.

"_She says she's taking the train, but I don't think that's safe,_" Layla continued, "_I would take her home myself, but I've already had a few-"_

Cara cut her off again.

"No, no, that's fine. I'll be there in half an hour." Then she hung up.

Cara was already moving, grabbing her shoes, a jacket and her public transport card. Sneaking across the hall to Juliet's room, she grabbed a hoodie and fished her sister's card out of her school bag by the light of her phone flashlight.

_What was Juliet thinking?! I hope she's okay. Why couldn't Layla just leave her alone!_

* * *

Cara got off the train fifteen minutes later, immediately setting off towards Oliver's house.

Not even bothering to knock, she opened the door to a typical teen party. Spying Layla and Juliet in the hallway, she strode over to the chair beside the stairwell.

Sparing not even a glance for Layla, she went directly to Juliet. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't sure if I did the right thing…" Layla began, but Cara would have none of it.

"Don't start anything. I'm just here for my sister."

"Fine with me."

Juliet hadn't looked up, just sat with her hands on her forehead looking at the carpet.

"Come on, Jay," Cara softened her tone and offered her hand, "Time to go home."

They walked slowly together back to the platform, Cara's hand on Juliet's arm just in case.

Cara would have liked to go faster, especially since the dark felt like it was closing in and even the pools of light made by the street lamps made her feel exposed, but Juliet didn't seem to want to go faster.

_What was she thinking? She's underage and had a perfectly reasonable curfew!_

"Sorry." Came the soft voice from beside her.

"It's fine, I mean-" Cara stopped to collect her thoughts, "It's _not_ fine, but don't be sorry for asking for help. Everyone gets in too deep sometimes."

"I bet I woke you up though."

"Well, yes, but I don't mind if it means keeping you safe." Cara tried to explain, two feelings warring inside her.

Juliet _shouldn't_ have stayed up past curfew, or drank alcohol, but Cara could never begrudge her help if she needed it. And hadn't Cara herself been in Juliet's shoes once?

"You were?" Came the sudden question, breaking into Cara's thoughts like a wrecking ball.

"Huh? I was what?"

"In my shoes? Wait, oops, sorry." Juliet ducked her head again, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Did you…just, read my thoughts?" Cara said uncertainly.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!" Juliet said, very close to desperately if Cara was any judge.

"How much did you drink?"

Cara knew Juliet did her best not to read anyone's thoughts and more often than not, it was an accident. They'd had a long talk about it after the whole gun incident while Juliet was in hospital. It was a little surprising to find out Juliet was a meta, but once she'd explained it to Cara, it didn't sound like something Cara wanted to try.

"Two."

"Two what?"

"Um, well I had two drinks, but Layla said there was only one shot in each. And shots are tiny."

Cara sighed, "Two shots of _what_?"

"Ummm, think she said tequila."

Cara swore. _When I next see Layla, I'm gonna-_

"Please don't," Juliet said, frowning, "Wasn't her fault – she only gave me one; I _asked _for the second. Most of it was fruit juice and lemonade and I don't think-"

"Look, I know-" Cara stopped. Sighed and began again, "I'm not going to go over alcohol with you now, though it's clear I _really _need to, but for now you really need to stop reading my mind."

"I'm _trying_" Juliet practically whined, then her eyes widened, "Oh. _Oh_."

"What?"

"My bracelet, the one Cisco made is in my pocket."

"Well then put it on!"

"Okay."

* * *

Juliet tripped on the space between the carriage and the concrete platform.

As the dirty blue lino rose up to meet her, Cara wrenched at Juliet's arm, pulling her up before she touched the floor.

"Whoa," Cara grunted, then quickly picked them out seats and sat down.

They sat in silence as the train slowly began its 'cuh-clunk-cuh-clunk-cuh-clunk' across the tracks.

"I thought I was being brave," Juliet said suddenly, "trying new things and going to a party."

"There was never anything wrong with you going to a party." Cara said, still feeling exposed in the almost empty carriage. Two teenage girls out by themselves at night was never the best idea. She covertly assessed a tired looking man in a suit two seats down, before her gaze darted to another suspicious passenger.

"But I _knew_ I was underage, and I should've told someone where I was going."

"True." Cara said, glad Juliet was saying it, so she didn't have to.

"And I knew there was a curfew. Aunty even told me to set an alarm! But I forgot, and now she's going to be disappointed because I – what's the word?"

"Abused her trust?"

"Yeah, that."

Cara sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and gave her sister her full attention.

"Look, being brave is all well and good, just make sure you _think_ before getting yourself into something you can't get out of. And there's no use being brave if you _know_ you're doing the wrong thing."

"Yeah…"

"Look, I won't tell Aunty Lin about you breaking curfew if you _promise_ to not break it again without at least telling me where you're going and what you're doing. Even if it's 1am and I'm sleeping, I'll still come and get you if you need me. Just promise me you'll think before you do something we both know is stupid, 'kay?"

"Okay, I promise…"

Cara looked at the younger girl who had her eyes closed and was leaning her head on Cara's shoulder.

After a minute or so her breathing evened out and Cara knew she was asleep.

Cara looked out the window into the dark underground and felt uneasy. She couldn't put her finger on it, but maybe it was something to do with Layla and the way Juliet was acting. She didn't normally do crazy stuff like tonight; without regard for her own safety of the consequences of her actions.

_Not that Juliet shouldn't get to go to parties but…ugh! It's too late at night for this! Or early?_

She yawned, saw their stop approaching and lightly shook her sister, "Jay, Jay, wake up. It's our stop. We're not home yet; you need to wake up."

"Hmm?" Juliet murmured sleepily.

"You do _not_ get to wake me up to take you home only to fall asleep on me before we even get there!" Cara threatened as the doors opened.

"Mmm, sorry," Juliet said as Cara helped her get up and out the doors.

"Just don't go to sleep until we get home, okay? I can't carry you." Cara said, slightly exasperated.

"You can't? Aren't you on netball team?"

Cara rolled her eyes, "That was last year, dummy, and even then I couldn't carry a teenage girl by myself up a flight of stairs."

Juliet seemed to finally, properly wake up.

"Huh? Oh, of course."

Cara snorted, "Come on genius, let's get you home again."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Yay! Sibling bonding! Pretty much my favourite part of most any story :)

Consequences are all well and good, but sometimes people just need help and you can give them a lecture later. I hope everyone has someone they could call when they get into a sticky situation of their own making.

Cya next week!

Trix


	38. Serious

Chapter Twelve: Serious

I woke up late to my phone buzzing with missed text messages.

Twisting uncomfortably to grab it, I realised that I had slept in my clothes. I rubbed my face, forcing my eyes to fully open and grab my phone.

"_Hey Jules, did you get home alright? I'm sorry last night ended badly for you, I guess you know your limits with drinks now!"_

"_Just let me know once you wake up so I know you got home alright."_

_"Sorry again, see you Monday?"_

Three from Layla, and two from Dee:

_"Hey Jules, I'm giving Layla a lift home, u want 1 2? I can't find you."_

_"Layla says you went home bc u were feeling sick – hope you feel better soon"_

I smiled and typed out a quick text to Layla.

"_Sorry about last night! I'm home now and feeling a lot better, thanks for calling Cara __ See you Monday."_

Then I curled myself back into my comfortable nest of blankets and went back to sleep.

I woke up properly at about lunchtime.

I could tell Aunty was surprised, and after last night, I felt a little nervous to look her in the eyes.

_Why? It's not like anything happened! And it was an accident anyway…_

I boldly glanced at her curious eyes as I made a sandwich since it was too late for breakfast.

"Late night?" She raised her eyebrows with a smile.

I tried to smile back, but I was so nervous I think it turned out more like a grimace.

"I just felt like sleeping in," I hedged, "Cara makes it look like so much fun."

"Oi!" Cara grumbled, shuffling into the kitchen with a blanket around her shoulders, "I'm not a morning person, it's apart of my physiology or whatever."

"I think you mean psychology?" I asked brightly, trying to keep the conversation away from my late night misadventures.

"Don't know, don't care." Cara mumbled, shoving some toast in the toaster.

I let her be - she doesn't like to talk in the mornings and her grumbling had served its purpose anyway. The conversation's original topic had been firmly derailed. But why did I feel guilty?

Aunty just smiled and grabbed her purse and a cardigan.

"Can you girls look after the boys? I have a few appointments this afternoon and if you aren't going out it'd be nice not have to call Jamie to babysit."

"Sure," I smiled, relieved that I could make it up to her – wait. Make what up? I hadn't done anything really bad. There was nothing wrong with going to a party. I'd just made a little mistake was all.

Cara grunted, which for her meant yes.

Aunty smiled brighter, "Brilliant, I'll leave it with you two then."

And she hustled out the door.

We ate in silence.

Desmond and Charlie rushed through the hallway a few minutes later.

"What's for lunch?" Dez asked loudly, tracking grass and leaves from outside into the kitchen.

"Whatever you can – scratch that." Cara said, "Just make a sandwich."

"Awwww, but you were going to say, 'anything we can find', which is _so_ much cooler." Charlie complained.

"Well, not 'anything you can find' is meant for you two." Cara said, seemingly more alert as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Too bad! I found some chocolate!" Des crowed from the fridge, "I going to eat that!"

"No way." Cara argued, "I just said you can have a _sandwich_."

"What about a _chocolate_ sandwich?" Charlie questioned, eyes bright, already reaching for the bread.

"Nope," I weighed in, feeling like I should support Cara, "a normal savoury sandwich."

"You guys are no fun!" Desmond sulked, slamming the fridge door.

Cara just sighed and finished her toast. I shrugged.

The afternoon passed relatively peacefully (excluding an ill-timed nerf war I got caught in the middle of). I figured that if I kept myself distracted, I could ignore my conscience, which was wrong, by the way. I mean _I_ was right, and _it_ was wrong. Wait what?

_Great Caesar's Ghost, I need to get more sleep..._

After dinner, Cara came into my room and sat down in my desk chair. There was no trace of her phone and her eyes were so direct I'm surprised she didn't burn a laser beam right through my brain.

"Look. We were both tired last night, so I'm just making sure were clear, 'kay?"

I set my old guitar aside and sat up straighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You might not remember, but you promised me last night that you would tell me if you broke curfew again or went out somewhere at night and didn't have a safe way home. And I said that as long as you did, I wouldn't tell Aunty Lin about last night." Cara said seriously.

"Ah, yes, I remember." I murmur, looking at the floor.

Cara sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "I'm trying to be a good big sister, but I also know that last night could have turned out very differently. I don't like lying to Aunty, but I know it was an accident this time."

She looked me in the eyes, "So, I'm very serious when I tell you that if you break curfew again, I will go _straight_ to Aunty. Not because I'm a snitch, or because I respect Aunty, though I do respect her a _lot_ and so should you, but because I care about _you_. It's not safe. And I won't be the reason no one comes looking until the next morning if you disappear."

I sat silently, suddenly feeling cold.

"Understand?" She asked, and I could sense the juxtaposing tones of uncertainty and resolve within her. I slipped my bracelet from my pocket onto my wrist.

"Yes," I swallowed, "I understand."

* * *

Author's Note:

So! Did the fallout go as you guys expected?

Cara is trying really hard, but what's being a good friend when your friend wants to do crazy stuff? On the one hand, she wants to be Juliet's friend, but she also wants to keep her safe. It might interest you to know she would have told on Juliet before the whole "I'll try and be a better sister" thing.

What would you do?

Eh, that was too deep. It was just supposed to be some character motivation stuff for anyone who's interested. Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great weekend!

See you next week,

Trix


	39. Soup

Chapter Thirteen: Soup

Monday arrived quicker than Dez and Charlie could spring a prank.

Which was good, because I knew they were planning one from the 'quiet' conferences they kept having in their room. I just hoped they wouldn't play it on me, especially since Charlie had got slime for his last birthday.

It was just like any other Monday; Cassie and Mike drove Cara and I to school and confirmed they'd give us a ride back. I got the feeling Cassie felt bad about Friday, and she was really apologetic, but I didn't blame her. It wasn't her fault she'd had to drop off her little brother at school.

Class flew by and all too soon I was walking towards our spot between the English and Art buildings. The asphalt was wet from an early morning shower and I wondered where we were going to sit.

To my surprise, Dee was the only one there. She was stood against the wall, focused on digging through her bag.

Seeing me, she looked up, "Sup."

"Hey," I said awkwardly, not sure how to ask where everyone else was without sounding rude.

"The others are by the lockers. You know, the ones on the other side of Art Block?" She said, somehow guessing my thoughts.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled, unsure if I was welcome to go with them. I shuffled my feet and finally decided to lean against the wall like Dee was doing. "Are they coming back?"

"I dunno," She said, and seemed to find what she was searching for because she turned her full attention on me, "you goin'?"

"Uh," I hesitated, surprised by her frank question, "Should I?"

"Depends," She shot right back, looking me straight in the eyes, "how d'ya feel about helping people?"

"What?"

Dee sighed.

"Look. Layla said you might want in."

"What are you talking about?"

Dee went silent, staring at the opposite wall with a look that could stop elephants.

Finally, she answered, "She's got good intentions. Ask questions before you jump to conclusions."

Which answered nothing.

So, I walked to the lockers.

No one really used the Art Block lockers, not even the art students. As I got closer, I could take a guess why; they were filthy. Covered in gum and littered with loose papers and plastic bottles, it didn't look like somewhere you could leave your stuff.

Layla was placing a can in one, though now I could see, it looked like the entire locker was full of cans. Soup cans?

I didn't say anything, but stood beside Oliver, who was leaning against the drainage pipe next to two shopping bags.

"Hey," He greeted neutrally, then went back to his book.

"Hi," I responded, trying to see past the enigmatic atmosphere to what was actually going on.

_Come on Juliet! You're not getting anywhere by staying silent! Be brave! Ask questions!_

Inner voice was right, but Oliver was intimidating, so walked over to Layla and asked, "What are you doing?"

I tried to make it sound curious, and not suspicious, but I'm not entirely sure I succeeded.

"Just storing some stuff," Layla said distractedly, "No one uses these lockers anyway, so I figured it was okay."

"That's a lot of soup," I tried to joke, "you hosting a food drive?

"Something like that," She smiled at me, and I felt the little seed of worry in my gut ease away. "We're going to give out some food after school with a charity. Want to come?"

I blinked.

"Ah, yeah. Um, okay."

She grinned, "You sound so enthusiastic! What did you think, we were trafficking soup?"

I snorted, "You make it sound so silly."

Her smile faded, "It's not easy out there for some people, and I want to help as much as I can."

Her golden eyes were so sincere, and I was glad I hadn't jumped to any conclusions. What else would a teenage girl be doing with soup cans anyway?

"Dee said she'd drive, so just meet us in the carpark after school." Layla said, closing the locker and locking it with an old rusty padlock.

* * *

"Hey, Cara!" I called, trying to avoid shouting as I rushed to catch up with her, "Cara!"

She turned, flicking up an eyebrow at me, "Yeah?"

"Uh," I hesitated, reaching for words now I had her attention, "Um, I just wanted to ask-let you know, um that I'm going with friends after school."

"Why are you asking me? You can text Aunty, you know." Cara said, reaching her locker and flicking it open.

"Oh. I forgot about that."

She smirked, "Unless you're planning on staying out past ten on a Monday night, it's none of my business. I'm not your keeper. Go where you want."

I walked away, pulling my phone out and texting Aunty.

"_Going out with friends after school. I'll be back before dinner _ _"_

Scanning the car park, I found Dee's truck pretty quick. It was rusty red, but in fairly good shape. I wedged in between Layla and Jinn in the back while Oliver took shotgun and Dee, obviously, took the driver's seat.

Dee glanced back at us and turned the ignition, pushing the truck into first to get out of the student car park. Before she even got out, a guy from my year cut across her path in a hurry and zoomed onto the road. Dee just calmly stopped as Oliver sucked in a breath and Jinn swore at the dangerous driver.

"And that, my friends," Jinn scowled, "is why people think the government should raise the driving age."

Layla snorted, "I don't think people stop being stupid with age, they just get more experienced at avoiding accidents."

Dee drove out of the parking lot with a sigh, "Just be glad that I'm your driver and not him."

"Here here," mumbled Oliver.

"Agreed," Layla smiled.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Yikes, so I just realised this was the end of my buffer...guess I need to get writing again! I've just been really busy recently so I'd been relying on the stuff I'd already written, but no longer.

Hope you guys are happy and healthy :)

Trix


	40. Nightmares

Chapter Fourteen: Nightmares

It didn't take long to get wherever we were going.

The calm suburban neighbourhoods turned into concrete warehouses and factories and dingy apartment blocks began dotting the roads. I spot the warehouse Deathlight and Flash had their confrontation in. It felt like a forever ago. I wondered how Cara had known about it.

"Well, this is our stop." Dee said, parking and turning off the ignition.

"Welcome to The Warehouse," Jinn smiled at me, unbuckling and slipping out of the truck.

I got out slowly, taking everything in. We were parked beside a huge derelict building. The glass windows were opaque with dust and grime, a few of them were even smashed. There was a scattering of cars, but all in all, the building looked completely abandoned. There were even old closure notices still stuck to the large rolling door that marked the entrance.

"You coming?" Dee asks, hefting the bags of soup cans and tilting her head to indicate the rest of the group, who had already set off towards a side door.

"You need help with those?" I ask, following her.

"Nah," She says with a small smile, "Thanks for the offer though."

"So," I begin uncertainly, glancing at the warehouse and then back at Dee, "Uh, what're we doing here?"

"We're helping some people out." Dee says, not looking at me.

"By giving them soup?"

"Yeah, by givin' 'em soup."

"Okay."

We walk in silence towards the door. The others have already gone in, but Layla stands in the threshold, holding it open for us with an excited smile.

I let Dee go first since she's carrying the heavy load, then follow after as Layla shuts the door.

The place is huge, like, bigger than the pipeline, at least in height and width, if not length. There are enormous concrete pillars holding up the rusty metal bars that support the roof. That is, what's left of the roof. Something obviously happened to it, and though the edges of the floor are dry, the centre is strewn with water and wreckage. Most shocking about the space, however, is the groups of kids and teens who seem to have set up camp here.

"Wait. Is this…?" I trail off, wondering why so many homeless kids would end up staying here. There had to be dryer, _safer_ places to hide out, didn't there?

"They come here because it's hard to find anywhere else that's safe." Layla whispers as Dee marches off to find the others.

"There's got to be safer places than here!" I whisper back, confused and distressed by the amount of people just, well, just _living_ here. It was cold, and damp, and there should be better places. There _were_ better places. "Isn't there a teen shelter on 5th and Mayrose?"

"They don't feel safe there." Layla said simply, and then took off after Dee.

And then I saw it.

A boy strode towards the door, disappeared in a burst of white light, and then reappeared next to the door, opening it and leaving.

I hurried to catch up with Layla, hissing, "Wait, so _all_ of them have powers? They're all metas?"

She smiled at me, like she was glad I'd figured it out so quickly. "Not all, but most." She explained, "Some bring their siblings, others have friends who are also on the streets."

The others have stopped at the first 'camp site', where a few girls have rolled out sleeping bags or blankets on top of strips of cardboard.

Oliver was handing the eldest three cans as Jinn chatted with one of the younger girls.

"Here," Dee said, giving a bag to Layla, "we've got this wall covered."

"Come on!" Layla smiles at me, and her golden eyes catch mine. It's like an adventure, like every day with her is full of bravery, daring and surprises. I love it. A few weeks ago, I was worried about how to be brave, but all I really had to do was follow Layla. She made it easy.

We go around the space, stopping often to chat or to give the soup cans out to those who needed it. Layla is mostly the one who talks, and I just watch and listen, holding the bag of cans.

Apparently, most of them left home because their family was afraid of their powers. Or had experienced bad home lives anyway. Or had been already homeless. Most were too nervous about staying at a shelter just in case there was an accident and their powers were revealed. All were too young or with powers too weak to have supervillain ambitions, obviously, otherwise they'd be out _taking_ a better life and I'm not sure I could blame them.

"How's Tommy doing?" Layla asked an older teen at one of the last groups, "Has he got worse?"

"He's sleepin' right now, but he feels real hot," The dirty and dark haired young man replied worriedly. "I dunno what's wrong with him, but when he wakes up, he says he keeps havin' nightmares."

"And his brother's still in juvie?"

"Yeah, Brynn's still out. At least someone's gettin' free meals, though he'd throw a fit if he knew Tommy was sick. Didn't even get to say g'bye before they took 'im away." The man scowls, "Idiot Feds, if they'd just done their homework, they'd have known they wasn't livin' with their parents."

My blood runs cold and I have to remember to take my next breath. It comes in shaky.

_Is this my fault? Should I have just done nothing when Brynn came in with a gun? Or should I not have told the CCPD who he was? I wouldn't have known that without my powers, actually, they couldn't even tell from the camera. He was wearing a mask and –_ I cut myself off.

No. I wasn't going to think about this now. I _couldn't_ think about this right now.

"-said something about nightmares?" Layla was saying, and I zeroed in on it like I'd practiced so many times since I'd learnt to control my powers.

"Yeah, the kid keeps actin' real scared every time he wakes up. He asks for Brynn, but o'course I can't give him Brynn. All the thrashing around in his sleep ain't helpin' either."

"Just a sec," She tells him, and turns to me, speaking in a hushed voice, "Jules, you think you could help Tommy?"

"Uh," I say, surprised and slightly panicked, "I've not really – I mean, I can't – well maybe I could but…" I trail off awkwardly and I take a deep breath. "I've never done something like that before, well, I mean-" I sigh, frustrated.

_It would be kind of similar to taking away the illusions of peoples' worst fears, right? And you did that while they were knocked out. But he's only a kid! What if I make it worse?_

"Please Jules, look at him!" Layla begs, golden eyes pleading, and she gestures to a sleeping boy who's tossing and turning in a thin blanket. Little Tommy has a frown on his face and every so often he makes small whimpering sounds. I look back into Layla's eyes and her deep concern hits me.

I can't say no.

"Just," I pause, knowing a frown is creasing my forehead not being able to get rid of it, "Just – I'll do my best, but just know that it might go wrong. I might make it worse."

She smiles and I immediately feel better about giving this a try. "I'll be with you the whole time, and I _know_ you're going to do great."

She turns back to the young man looking after Tommy. "My friend here is a telekinetic and thinks she can help with the nightmares. Would you give your permission for her to try?"

I think she's selling me too high, but I say nothing, and the man looks at me closely before nodding assent. I take a deep breath.

"Now?" I ask quietly.

"Uh-huh," She smiles reassuringly.

I walk over to the little kid and crouch down beside him.

_Okay Juliet, you can do this. Just take a brick out of the wall and find him._

I close my eyes, slowly letting in the noise.

There's Tommy's guardian, the young man with the dark hair who gave permission. He's hoping I can help. His trust is humbling.

Then there's another person, possibly the guy's friend who was sitting a few meters away. Physically, I feel Layla's hand slip into mine.

That's right. I _can_ do this.

Everyone's voices try to overwhelm me, but I try not to listen. The thing is, when I'm looking for someone, I can't block them out completely, or else I wouldn't be able to find Tommy. The beginnings of a headache begin to form at the back of my head, but I try to ignore it. I haven't used my powers since Deathlight, and the last time before that was that day when I got shot. Maybe you need to exercise my powers, like a muscle?

_I need to find Tommy_.

Right.

I find him fairly quickly after that – physical proximity seems to help - but his mind feels hot and confused. Like tea set steeping for too long, or a warm soup with some off ingredients. It stirs and swirls and feels restless and…well, _sick_.

"_Tommy," _I try projecting calmly, _"Tommy, you need to calm down."_

_"No!"_ He yells back, and I wince with the surprise and the volume of his thoughts. He _is_ asleep, isn't he? "_I feel yuck! Where's Wynnie? I want Wynnie!"_

"Shhhh," I whisper, and I don't realise I've said it out loud until I hear Layla say, "You good?"

"_Um, yeah, just give me a sec."_ I think, before I realise, I'm projecting. I hear the young man utter an expletive and I wince again. I refocus my attention on Tommy. I _refuse_ to let any other thoughts stray.

"_Wynnie isn't here right now, you know that._" I try, _"But you could see him in your dreams instead?"_

"_No, I can't!"_ The kid exclaims, "_All I can see is **them-**" _I experience a forceful image of a woman holding a broken glass bottle and I freeze, "_and I can't stop it! Wynnie says to imagine something better when I have nightmares, but Wynnie isn't here and I can't!_"

_Breathe Juliet, just breathe. All you have to do is fix it. You can do that_. I feel like sobbing and I don't know why. It's not like it was _my_ nightmare. I was definitely in over my head.

"_Let me help you."_ I respond finally, trying to force a calmness I don't feel, "_I'm a telepath-"_ the word still felt dangerous, "_I can help._" Not 100% sure that was true, but the kid didn't know that, and half the time, the battle was believing it _would_ work. "_What does Wynnie look like?_"

A memory rose to the surface. The smiling version of a boy I once knew as the one who "made trouble a lot" in my maths class. The boy I knew had a scowl on his face and made his hands into fists. The boy Tommy knew was smiling, and he meant protection and safety.

I clutched the memories. Now, how to do this?

I take the image from earlier – the one of an angry drunk, maybe his mother? – and imagine creating a connection that seemed to transition fear to joy. Now, whenever Tommy's mind went subconsciously to the fear of the first image, he'd immediately replace it with the happy one of Brynn. Hopefully.

I watch him for a second, seeing how his mind goes directly back to the broken bottle woman, then switches to Brynn, his mind filling in the details of my image with a happier memory. His thoughts stay there, feeling slightly less soupy than before. I release a breath and open my eyes.

"I think I helped?" I say, responding to the inquiring looks the other two sent me.

We all look at Tommy, who had stopped tossing and had settled down to a more peaceful sleep.

"Thank you," The dark-haired guy says, and I get up from my crouch to stand again with Layla. A splitting headache forms behind my eyes and I stagger sideways, trying to balance myself after a feeling of dizziness ripples through me.

_Caesar's ghost, you overdid it you idiot._ I think to myself as someone reaches out to steady me.

"Well, we'd best get her home," I hear Layla say as someone walks me towards the door. I still don't see who it was, because my eyes are focussing on the concrete floor. By that time, I'm feeling a little better, but my headache is not letting up. It reminds me of the headache I got after the mental blasts at school and S.T.A.R. Labs six months ago.

"Just breathe, kid." Dee's reassuring voice cuts through the pain, but the noise stabs into my brain, and as soon as she stops speaking, the throbbing gets worse. I still haven't put my wall back up, and I can't seem to focus.

_Juliet. You can't explode here, these are _metas_, not people who are just going to go around screaming at their worst fears. And their worst fears are probably much worse than everyone elses'. They've already been through enough, just get a grip!_

I try breathing deeply, and when we get to the car, I scramble into the back, closing my eyes and putting the seatbelt on quickly. The sound of the truck's motor is like gravel in my brain, like it's making lacerations on the inside of my brain.

I curl up with my hands over my ears, eyes tightly shut.

"Jules… Jules?" Someone asks, "Are you going to be okay? Do you need to go home?"

_Yes, yes, I need to go home!_

Then I remember the bracelet…which is sitting on my bedside table after the party. I so rarely need it that I forgot to put in my pants pocket like I normally do on school days.

"Uh-huh," I mumble, trying to block everything out and ultimately failing.

When the car is parked, I could cry with relief, but I don't.

"Thanks," I say weakly to my friends, and quickly hop out, squinting in the afternoon sunlight, "See you tomorrow."

The twins let me in, thank goodness, and when Cara asks what's wrong, I mumble something about a migraine and head directly up to my bedroom. I snatch up the bracelet and experience the relief when my brain becomes insulated with titanium. It doesn't stop the headache though, so I fall into bed, fully clothed, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here's an extra long chapter for you!

*Desperately hopes no one notices the two week absence*

*You notice*

Ah, well, yes. Like I said two weeks ago, I ran out of buffer and I thought I'd have time to write some more but, well, you can probably guess how that plan went.

As a student, this time of year has been particularly busy, and I don't anticipate it letting up for another couple of months. I'll do my best, but you probably shouldn't expect my usual fairly consistent update schedule for another few months. I'll update when I can for now (i.e. as soon as I've written another chapter), but we should be back to normal in a few months.

Review if you missed me!

Trix


	41. Spray Paint Truths

**Chapter Fifteen: The Pack**

"So, do you do that every Monday, or…?" I trail off.

It was lunchtime and no-one else had arrived yet, so it was just me and Layla. We sat on the cold asphalt opposite each other, using the walls as backrests. I'd already eaten, and Layla never seemed to eat at school unless someone offered her something.

"Yeah, though we usually go on Sunday evenings as well." She replied, quickly typing something out on her phone before stowing it in her bag. She turned her full attention to me, "What are you thinking?"

"Ah, well," I hedged, collecting my thoughts, "I don't know. I mean, it's horrible that they don't feel comfortable going to a shelter, and that there isn't a better place for them to go."

"I'll be honest. I think they'll need to fight for a better life, because it's not like anyone's going to hand it to them." Layla said passionately.

Meanwhile, the others had arrived, dropping their bags on the ground and completing a closed circle. Jinn yawned, rubbed his eyes and slumped against Dee, who pushed him off with a smirk.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me, Jinn." She grumbled, "If you can't handle a late night, that's your business."

"It's hardly my fault!" Jinn exclaimed, "And what does it cost you to be an honorary pillow?"

Dee snorted, "It costs me a line of drool dripping down my shirt, don't it? No way."

"Heartless! That's what you are." Jinn grumbled, but settled down, resting his head against his bag.

I smiled a little at their antics but was drawn right back into the thick of it when Layla continued, "If nobody's going to give you what you need, you should take it. That's what my Dad always said anyhow, hypocrite that he is, but he wasn't wrong when he said it."

"How would they take it?" I ask, feeling slightly unsure, "It's not like they could force everyone to change their attitude towards metas."

"Why not? They are _metas_ after all. They already have more power than the government, they just need to learn to use it." Jinn said, eyes still closed and head still resting on his school bag.

"Jules." Layla says seriously, and I turned to look at her. "Don't you think things should change?"

"Well yeah, but-" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"Don't you believe that those teens deserve better?" I stay silent, waiting for her to continue. She already knows my answer. "How do you think that's going to happen unless someone steps up?" She says, softening her tone.

"Are you that someone?" I ask quietly, making eye contact.

"If not us, who else?"

And I have to admit, it makes sense.

It's not like anyone else was stepping up. It's not as if the Flash advocates for us or anything. And you can't really blame him – his job is to save the city from villains, not to set up homeless shelters. Layla was so genuine and passionate, and I couldn't find anything against it except for a little worming feeling I couldn't put my finger on.

No one has spoken. We just sit there, staring at each other seriously and I can hear the _drip, drip, drip,_ from a drain out near the end of the little alley.

"She was going to find out eventually," Dee says after that moment of dead silence, "May as well tell her now."

"You know 'The Pack'?" Oliver says, setting his scribble book aside.

"Mmm," I mumble, a little unnerved by all the attention, but unable to look away from any of them.

"We're it." Jinn says, pulling himself into a sitting position against the wall, though his eyes are still shut.

_Wait what? But the news said they broke into Jitters! I mean, it also said they didn't steal anything. And that Jitters barista was a bigot – but still!_

Layla's voice broke into my thoughts.

"I know you've probably heard stuff on the news, and you probably think what we're doing is wrong-" I start to protest that the issue is complicated, but she kept going, "but we're having a meeting on Friday night at ten, and if you come, I think you'll understand."

I hesitate.

_The last time you went out on a Friday night, Juliet, you got tipsy, broke curfew and Cara had to come and take you home. Oh, sweet petunias, what about Cara! She said to tell her if I was going out, but what would I tell her about –_ I cut myself off. _This is important, Jules. Whether there's something wrong with it, or it's truly a way to get the government to pay attention to metas, you'll never find out if you don't go_.

"Uh, okay." I say slowly, "I'll try and come. Can you pick me up?"

Layla seemed to relax, and a frown I hadn't notice smoothed in relief. "Sure, we can definitely do that. Thank you so much for trusting us."

Those words seemed to light a little warm fire beneath my heart. I felt special, because it seemed I had been trusted with this secret. I wasn't going to break their trust.

At least until I was sure what was going on.

I was walking towards the school gate when Oliver and Jinn approach me. They're wearing their usual, but with an added leather jacket and motorcycle helmets under their arms.

"Are you free now?" Oliver asks, straight up and serious.

"Let me rephrase that," Jinn began, giving Oliver a sideways look, "Oliver and I are artists, and we were going to decorate the graffiti wall in the city this afternoon with pro-meta messages. Unfortunately, despite being a _legal_ graffiti wall some people might dislike our message, so we need a lookout. Dee and Layla said they were busy, so I thought we should ask you."

"Uh, okay?" I say, confused, but it wasn't like I had anything better to do this afternoon. Apart from some math homework, but I could do that later. It didn't sound like something I'd normally do, but if I wanted to be brave and go out of my comfort zone, I'd have to try new things. I must've sounded unsure though, because Jinn added, "We'll buy you a drink afterwards if you do it!"

"Sounds good," I smiled, trying to be surer of myself.

The city was close to Central City High School, and I thought I knew the wall they were talking about. But I should probably check how far it was – I still remembered the pain of that long walk the other day and I didn't think my leg could take that much strain. I hated to ask though.

"Um, just how far is this wall?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"Not too far, especially if we take the bikes." Oliver says, striding purposely towards the carpark.

"You have a spare helmet, don't you, Oli?" Jinn asks, raising an eyebrow at his more serious counterpart.

"Yeah, in my side bag."

I'm getting nervous again. I've never ridden a motorbike before and I'd always been told they were dangerous, but if these two did it, it couldn't be too bad. Right?

_Stop being so chicken, Jules! Have some courage! They obviously know what they're doing, so why don't you give it a try?_

We reach the bikes. The bright green one was almost a dirt bike with lots of suspension and ridged tires. The other was black and didn't look too expensive either, but it looked like it had more room for two on the back.

Jinn makes a beeline for the electric green and Oliver reaches into one of the bags hanging on the black. He produces a simple black helmet and hands it to me.

"Do you know how to do the strap?" Jinn asks from beside the other bike. He has already put on his helmet, a vivid green, just like his bike.

"Um, probably not. I – uh, haven't ridden a motorbike before." I admit, turning the plastic encased thing over in my hands.

"Here-" Jinn walks over and takes the helmet from me, turning it around before pushing it onto my head. Bending down, he adjusts the straps under my chin, "-that should do it."

"Thanks," I say, glad for the helmet because I'm a bit embarrassed for needing help and I don't want him to mistake my red cheeks for blushing.

I ride the short distance into the city with Oliver on the black motorcycle and it's only when we get there that I feel like I can breathe properly. What a terrifying, exhilarating rush! But I'm glad I don't have to ride a motorcycle all the time.

Once the bikes have been parked, Oliver grabs a mini crate of spray cans out of the other side bag and we start walking towards the wall. Jinn turns to me as Oliver begins to set up.

"Okay, so all you need to do is stand here and watch both directions. 'Kay?" He says, indicating where to stand.

"Um, okay, but what am I watching for?" I ask. Now that I'm here, I wonder if I'll actually be able to do the job. How am I going to tell an anti-meta from anybody else?

"You know, police, official looking people, anyone over the age of twenty?" Jinn grinned, showing off his lip piercing.

I snort with surprise, "Do you actually want _anybody_ seeing what you guys are doing?"

"Pretty much!" He says, patting me on the shoulder, "Now, I better help Oli, or this is gonna take forever."

He leaves me to stand awkwardly on the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets and probably a bemused expression on my face.

A couple of hours later, I was discovering how to use my mobile data to download games off the app store. I'd only had to warn Jinn and Oliver a couple of times since this wasn't the busiest time of day in the city.

I'd remembered to text Aunty after about half an hour of playing lookout and had gotten a bit of flack for leaving it so long, but it hadn't been too bad. I think she's been happy lately because I'm 'coming out of my shell' or something. I wasn't going to argue, and it did feel nice to be out with friends, even if I wasn't close enough to talk to them.

I had just completed level 51 of Big Belly Bust (a burger crushing game from the popular fast food restaurant), when Jinn came over.

"We're done!" He announced, and I noticed some smatterings of spray paint had made it onto his jeans. Some had obviously made it onto his hands too, because when he rubbed his face, smudged black paint appeared on his cheek.

"Can I see?" I asked, putting my phone away.

"Sure, then we can get drinks." He smiled tiredly, and I gave a small smile back. It was kind of fun to be 'in cahoots', even if it was just about perfectly legal graffiti.

The art was amazing.

3D block letters spelt out "METAHUMAN IS JUST ANOTHER TYPE OF HUMAN" in black and purple and there were bold yellow and white lightning strikes around the edges. It was big, bold, and stunning. In the corner beside the main message it was tagged '_The Pack' _with a small sketch of a white pawprint. The whole thing wasn't too big, it had only been a few hours after all, but it was amazing.

"That's incredible," I say, feeling way more moved than I expected. I was a nice thing to see after all the mess with school last year and the things people said like the barista at Jitters.

"Thanks." Oliver says and he packs up the last of the spray cans.

"I didn't do a lot," Jinn admits, "I mostly do the colours, but Oli here came up with the design and did all the shading and highlights."

"Still," I tell him, "It's beautiful. And it means a lot." I consider revealing my metahuman status, but then decide against it. If they asked, sure, maybe I'd tell them. But it would be weird just announcing it here.

We go to a nearby coffee shop named _The Urban Grind_ and Oliver orders a Flat White, a Cappuccino and a Chai Latte. *

We ask for them in takeaway cups and drink as we walk back to the bikes. It's getting late, but not late enough for me to miss dinner or anything, and I suddenly struck by how nice it is to just, I don't know, hang out with friends. No pressure, no worries, just going along and doing something fun. When I think back to the loneliness of last year, I honestly don't think I could've done it now. Once you've tasted friendship, it's hard to be without.

Before I know it, Oliver has dropped me off a block from my house. I told him not to go right up on the off-chance Aunty or Cara saw and disapproved.

"Thanks for letting me come along, that was fun." I say, smiling uncertainly. Oliver is exceptionally hard to read sometimes.

"No worries," He says and flashes me a quick smile, though it's hard to see under the helmet.

"See you later then." I say and start walking towards home. I hear the motorbike start up again behind me and see it take off down the street before he turns the corner and disappears.

* * *

*So, can you guys guess who ordered which drink? I'm pretty sure I've mentioned Juliet's preferences, but I wonder if you lot can guess Oliver and Jinn's.

_Author's Note:_

HA! I did it! I uploaded on Saturday and who cares about workloads! I knew if I did it a little bit at a time I'd be able to! no promises about next week though - I'm still pretty busy...just...ya know...using fanfiction to procrastinate. But who hasn't done that once in a while?!

Yeah, well, I probably should get back to what I SHOULD be doing, so hopefully I'll see you next week...or is that I hope I don't see you next week? Because then I would be doing the work I'm supposed to be doing? Right? Eh. Whatever, who cares. I assume you guys would rather I write fanfiction anyway, so there's no point asking you lot.

Stay safe and silly! (it alliterated, okay? and I'm sick of people using just the 'stay safe'...oh nuts I just punned, I've been infected with punning! Oh no I - yeah I'm just gonna give up now. See you guys next week. Maybe.)

Trix


	42. The Best Laid Schemes

Chapter Sixteen: The Best Laid Schemes

Wednesday and Thursday came and went fairly uneventfully apart from one worrying incident on Thursday night.

"Juliet, Cara? Would you come here for a moment?"

Aunty Lin's voice had called out from the lounge room. She was sitting in front of the TV as a news outlet showed videos of a warehouse that had been broken into. I sat on the couch beside Aunty, a little anxious to get back to my homework which I had been neglecting.

Cara came in from the kitchen and perched on the armrest of the couch, phone still in her hands.

"What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at our guardian.

Aunty presses the 'mute' button and turns to us. The image had just shifted to one of a painted emblem. I started softly tapping a finger against my thigh, trying to school my features back into mild curiosity.

"You might have heard on the news, but a group of teens calling themselves 'The Pack' have been breaking into places all over the city." Aunty began, looking as anxious as I feel, "I just want to make sure you guys know to be careful, especial since you're going out at night a lot more than normal." She aimed that last comment directly at me, though I knew she was talking to both of us. I had been going out more than, well, _ever_, I guess.

"Sure," Cara says shortly, but when I turn to look at her, she has a small smile on her face, "don't worry about it."

"Oh, you girls know I'll always worry!" Aunty says with a wide smile, and the tension of the room leaves in a breath. Or maybe not. It still feels like I have a tight knot in my stomach.

I glance at the television. The symbol is still there.

It's the same symbol I saw Monday evening when Jinn and Oliver asked me to be a lookout while they spray painted it onto a wall.

A white pawprint.

Friday rolls around and I don't think I can do this.

_The Pack? Meta teens? What do you think you're getting into Juliet? This is nuts!_ My insides scream as I sit silently on the train. I haven't even got home yet and I can't help getting out my phone for what seems like the thousandth time to check the time.

3:40pm

I leave it out on my knee, not even bothering to put it back since I know I'll just check it again in a minute. It lights up with a text message, and I open it, desperate for distraction.

**Layla:** _Hey Jules, I hope you're still coming tonight. I'll explain everything there. Jinn says he can pick you up if you need a lift, and I thought it was better if you didn't take the train so late at night again. Anyway, hopefully see you tonight!_

I took a breath.

_You can do this Jules. They're your friends and they say it's not what it looks like. Reserve judgement for after._

Letting the air slowly out of my lungs, I texted back.

_Okay. See you then __ And please thank Jinn for the lift._

A few moments later my phone buzzed a second time.

**Layla**: _Thank him yourself! You can tell him when you text him your address._

Oh. That's right. I _do_ have his number. I let out a shaky laugh, telling myself to calm down. _What's the worst that could happen? Be brave and give it a shot, Jules!_

7:30pm

Jinn had been texted, dinner had been eaten, the dishes had been washed and I was trying to build up the courage to tell Cara I was going out.

No, I was not going to tell Aunty.

Yes, it started at 10pm.

Yeah…there's no way I can do this. She'd say no for sure, and then she'd tell Aunty.

Okay. So, no Cara.

Going out the front door might be an issue then.

I could wait until everyone had gone to bed, then climb out my window?

_Out into what? Thin air? You're on the second floor, Juliet_.

I walked over to the window, cracking it open to examine outside of it. There was a silver birch tree, but it was too flimsy and too far away to be any good for aiding my descent. There wasn't even a bush beneath the window to jump into. Not that doing that would be an option, even without the issue of my leg. I'd have to be very careful not to put too much weight on it, or it would start to hurt like…well, it would be a challenge to walk out and around the block to where Jinn would be waiting. And I didn't want to risk that again after that stupidly long walk home the other week had made it ache horribly. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I made it to the party and back without causing any more damage that night.

I was about to give up when I spotted a drainpipe right next to the windowsill. After a surreptitious glance around, I reached out and tested how far I'd need to get out my window before trusting my weight to it. Manageable.

_Okay, that's one problem solved, now how are you going to make sure no one realises you're gone?_

Well, faking sickness would only make sure someone checked up on me. And stuffing pillows didn't seem necessary. Probably the best plan would be to go up to bed at the normal time, turn off the lights and leave out the window at nine-thirty. Then there would be no reason for someone to check up on me and I'd be back before morning.

I got changed into my pyjamas and went downstairs for a hot drink.

9pm

It had been torture waiting long enough, but now I walked slowly up the stairs to bed. I felt like racing, taking the stairs two at a time, but I knew that would be a bad idea. And not just because of my leg.

Once in the seclusion of my room, I changed into some dark clothes and turned the lights off. I didn't want to set an alarm just in case it sounded too loud, but I didn't want to be late either.

I got out my phone and sat on my bed, deciding to play Big Belly Bust. I was up to level 92 now.

_HA!_

With a final power up, I completed level 101 and checked the time.

9:28pm

_Sweet petunias! You need to leave now!_

Inwardly groaning at how embarrassed I would be if I was late when Jinn pulled up, I stashed my phone in my jeans pocket and paused, taking a deep breath.

The shadows played across the walls as yellow headlights flickered across the back wall of my room.

_Am I really doing this?_

I didn't give myself time to form the next thought.

Trying to open the window as quietly as possible, I gave it a gentle shove, and when that failed, a harder one. It opened up a 'scroomph' and I winced, the noise seeming too loud in the quiet house. I listened hard and could still hear the distant sounds of Auntie's television show.

I gently placed my good leg on the sill, carefully shifting my weight onto it as I leaned out the window. Reaching with my hands, I grasped the cold metal and held in a hiss, taking my hands away when I my hands had gripped it no longer than a minute. It was like an ice-cream container and though it wasn't quite winter yet, Autumn was still not Summer.

_Get over it. You just need to hold on long enough to get down, Jules. You can do this! It's hardly more pain than getting shot in the leg_!

With these galvanising thoughts, I climbed out the window, grabbing the downpipe and clinging to it. *

I could almost _hear_ it groan, and I froze, cold hands forgotten.

All I could think was, _quick, quick, quick, quick,quickquickquickquick_, as I half slid, half scratched my way down the fragile structure. Just as I was feeling it was too late, and the stupid pipe would tear off the wall of the house, I reached the ground, landing on my feet with a thump before falling on my butt. The wet grass began to seep through my jeans, and I scrambled up, feeling the new ache in my leg before I even fully put my weight back on it.

_Fiddle sticks._

Scowling, I walked gingerly out of the backyard, aiming for the place I'd told Jinn to wait.

I'd just got there and spotted Jinn pulling up on his bike beside the curb when I heard the most horrible sound from behind me.

"Juliet. What are you doing?"

The voice was cold in a way I hadn't heard in half a year.

_Maybe if you don't turn around, she wont see you?_ A stupid little voice at the back of my head said.

_Fat chance._ The savage voice that had been warning me all night that what I was doing was supremely stupid. Shut up stupid voice.

All of a sudden, my heart was beating fast and my breath was almost as fast.

"Jules, she's a fair way away, you wanna jump on before she gets here?" Jinn asked and I couldn't see his face underneath the helmet.

_If you do that,_ the savage voice, which had NOT shut up, said viciously, _that'll be it. You will NOT take that offer Juliet, or so help me…_ I tried to ignore it, but I knew it was right.

"Just go before you get caught up in this too." I said, hearing my voice as if from a great distance, "Tell Layla I'm sorry."

"If you're sure." He nodded, and pushed off, motoring into the dark.

_Darn. Darn, darn, darndarndarndarndar-_ my thought was cut off by Cara, who had by this time reached us, well, just me now.

* * *

* So, I'm not sure how well a downpipe would hold the weight of a teenage girl, so after some fruitless research, I guessed "not that well, but maybe enough to get her from the first floor to the ground". Do you guys know more? If so, please tell me :)

_**Author's Note:**_

CLIFFHANGER ALERT - oh, I'm too late? Ah well. Complaints? Sorry, I can't hear you over my happy dance that I finished this in time to post it!

HA!

Take THAT crazy workload!

Anyway, speculation, thoughts, general musings are all welcome here! You'll find the review section right underneath this author's note and I encourage every one of you disgruntled readers questioning my capacity for authorial evil to use it :) And don't worry, I also invite All and Sundry, Every Man and his Dog, and all the other relevant idioms for everyone to also review! Please! It would be awesome to get some feedback, even if it is just to complain about the cliffhanger :)

Have an awesome day!

Trix


	43. Promises

**Chapter Seventeen: Promises**

When she reaches me, she doesn't say anything.

She's wearing her pyjamas, singlet and flannel pants, but she doesn't look cold. Tension is in every part of her body, her hands fisted at her sides. Her eyes accuse me, and though I can't see them in the dark, I know they are flinty hard. Angry.

I take a shaky inhalation, trying to steady myself.

"You promised."

_You did. You promised._

_She **made** you promise. Is that really a promise?_

"I don't know where you were going, but anything that starts this late at night is bad news!" She says, her voice rising, headless of the silence she's shattering.

"How do you know? And why would _you_ care? You're not my mother!" I shoot back, not planning to stand here and take it. Why is it _her_ business where I go anyway?

"I'm not an idiot, but you'd have to be to not know a bad idea when you see it! How were you even planning on getting back in anyway? You can't climb up that downpipe again!" She said, switching seamlessly from anger to contempt with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can do whatever I want, and don't pretend you care about that! You don't have to be a control freak. It's _my _life." I yell, just wanting to go back inside and away from…from _this_.

"Fine. Who cares about the frigging drainpipe! Why didn't you tell me you were breaking curfew? If you're so naïve as to think I wouldn't-" She begins, voice rising before sharply cutting off as she finally seemed to consider the time of night, "Let's talk about this inside."

"Why? It's not like there's anything to talk about." I say sharply, just wanting her to leave me alone.

She pauses, staring at me incomprehensibly for a good long moment.

"I don't suppose there is then." She says flatly, and then she leaves, stalking back inside and closing the door behind her.

I didn't think it could get worse.

I'm not even sure it did. I just feel this burning emptiness that I don't know what to do with. I've heard alcohol burns as it goes down your throat, and I wondered if it would help. Probably not.

_And better not to even think about it, or else you might end up like Da did after Mum left._

I shiver in the cold and wrap my jacket closer around me.

I consider finding another way to the meeting but discard that idea when my leg gives a painful twinge. I guess going down the drainpipe really _had_ been a bad idea. That was probably also how Cara caught me.

_Naïve_

_Idiot_

I threw myself down on the cold concrete footpath with a thump. It was freezing and a little damp, but I didn't move.

_Argh! Why can't she leave me alone and mind her own stupid business?_

_I was going to find out what The Pack was up to, which might've been really important! But NO, she just had to butt in and scare Jinn away and now she's going to tell Aunty Lin and it's all her fault! If she had just left me be, everything would've been fine! Nothing was going to happen!_

_I am NOT naïve, or an idiot!_

I kick at the curb with my sneakers, letting out a grunt of frustration. Then I stand up and slip inside. It was an effort not to slam the door, but I don't want to get myself into any more trouble than I was already in.

I went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

My anger and frustration just kept running and running through my head like a freight train on a collision course. I tossed and turned, but eventually just ended up playing Big Belly Bust until the moon had set and the sky was fading to lighter shades. Anything to take my mind off everything.

I must've drifted off, because when I open my eyes, the sun is blazing through my open window, and I'm shivering.

_Stupid window._ I think, and stumble across my messy room to close it.

I grab some clothes and take a shower, wanting to avoid Cara. If I know her, she always sleeps in, and it takes an awful lot to wake her up. If I get up early and leave, I'll be able to avoid her until dinner.

Throwing on a t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie, I snatch my phone from my bed and head towards the door.

_Darn it._

Cara is having a sleepy breakfast at the kitchen table. She hasn't noticed me yet, too absorbed in her phone, but she looks up now, and I look away.

I was going to eat toast, but that would take too long, so I grab a banana out of the fruit bowel and spin around, heading for the door.

"Jay?"

I ignored her, opening the front door.

"Jay, I really think we need to talk-" I cut her off with a slam of the front door.

I begin to walk away from the house, heading for the train platform.

I refuse to talk to her.

She was only going to tell Aunty what I almost did, and then I was going to be in big trouble. What was there to talk about?

I get on the first train to pull up and sit down on an empty seat, ignoring everyone. I wish I had brought my earbuds, but they were sitting back at home like my wallet and handbag.

_If you hadn't been so quick to leave_… A voice starts to say, and I shut it down. _It's not like she gave me much of a chance to explain myself last night, why should I give her the chance to yell at me again?_

I remember sitting on a train all those days ago next to Cara, who came and got me home safe from the party.

_She just cares about_\- the voice tries again, and I scowl, wishing for those earphones even harder._ Cares about being the boss. It's not her job to know everything I do._

"Now entering the CBD," an electronic female voice begins, "First stop: Charleston Street Station."

I stand up quickly, hopping off the train and walking away from the annoying reminder that my anger might not be justified.

I walk out into the overcast morning and yawn. I really should've gotten more sleep.

A few stray leaves blow past in a strong gust of wind and my black hair is blown into my eyes. I swipe it away angrily, letting out a growl of frustration.

My phone buzzes from my pocket.

Aunty Lin.

My blood ran cold for a second and I held my breath.

"_Hey Juliet, Cara said you went out this morning, do you think you could pick up a loaf of bread before you come home?_"

I released the breath.

_Maybe she hasn't told her yet? Or maybe she has, and Aunty wants to make sure I come home soon so she can scold me in person?_

I snorted, _doesn't matter anyway since I don't have my wallet. I couldn't bring home bread if I wanted to._

I don't reply, not wanting to start a conversation or tell Aunty I can't get the bread, because then she might come up with a more irrefutable reason to get me back home.

Then a silent calendar notification caught my eye. 'Jitters with Caitlin'.

Huh. Was it time for that again already? Well, it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

My steps become more purposeful and I turn in the direction of Jitters.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**:**

Ha! I did it again! Maybe I'm finally getting on top of my work load?

Anyway, please review as it means the world to me and is way more motivational that me just telling myself to write something. Please?

Trix


End file.
